


A Finger Slip - Português Brasileiro

by LizziePereira



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, História em diálogos, Humor, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziePereira/pseuds/LizziePereira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Você deve ser a pessoa mais interessante que já conheci.<br/>- Nós nem nos conhecemos.<br/>- Isso é um mero detalhe.</p><p>Uma história em um Universo Alternativo totalmente contada em diálogos, em que John manda uma mensagem para o número errado. Mal ele sabe que a pessoa para quem ele mandou a mensagem iria ter um impacto maior do que ele poderia imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 19 de outubro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pawtal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawtal/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Finger Slip](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/40840) by Pawtal. 



> Nota da tradutora: Essa fanfiction foi originalmente escrita pela Pawtal, e a traduzi com a autorização dela. Decidi fazer isso por vários motivos, sendo o principal deles a chegada da websérie; achei que seria legal aumentar o alcance da história, e espero ter sido o mais fiel possível (português é uma língua tão complicada de se adaptar para uma história dessas...!). Sou muito agradecida à autora por ter me dado essa oportunidade e à Anna Marques, Sara Souto e Mariana Felipe por terem sido minhas beta readers - não acho que teria tido confiança em postar isso sem essa ajuda.
> 
> Você pode falar com a Pawtal em http://pawtal.tumblr.com/  
> Mais informações sobre a websérie em http://afingerslipofficial.tumblr.com/ (em inglês) e http://bit.ly/1i10xHH (em português).  
> A fic paralela a essa, "A Slip of the Finger", de outra autora, também tem tradução em português! Leia em http://bit.ly/1xtp4iI
> 
>  
> 
> Nota da autora: A ideia original para esta fic não é minha, iknowitainteasy no livejournal escreveu uma fanfic Klaine chamada Little Numbers, que é incrível e dez milhões de vezes melhor do que a minha. Você deveria ler, não importa se você gosta ou não de Klaine. É uma história simplesmente incrível. De qualquer jeito, ela me inspirou em considerar como seria a versão de Little Numbers com Sherlock, e então isso foi criado... eu espero que seja um bom entertenimento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pelo menos não sou eu quem vai ser espancado até a morte por uma placa de petri.”

Fontes:      

John   |         _Sherlock_        |         Greg

 

 

**Sexta, 19 de outubro de 2012**

 

(Sex 15:24)

Eu tô no mercado, você quer que eu leve alguma coisa?

 

_(Sex 15:25)_

_Eu não sabia que teria alguma coisa hoje. Mas se você quer vir mesmo, me traz algumas placas de petri. As minhas já acabaram._

 

(Sex 15:27)

Hã? Placas de petri? Eu achei que a gente ia ver filme…

 

_(Sex 15:27)_

_Filme, Greg? Sério? Nós não somos garotinhas de 12 anos._

 

(Sex 15:30)

Ah, eu não sou Greg. Número errado, desculpa!

 

_(Sex 15:31)_

_Estou vendo. Não consegue nem checar o número para o qual está mandando mensagens. Deve estar bêbado_.

 

(Sex 15:32)

Na verdade, é que o meu telefone é novo. E eu já pedi desculpas, não precisa ficar tão sensível.

 

_(Sex 15:32)_

_Bom, você está desperdiçando o meu tempo._

 

(Sex 15:33)

Meu Deus. Mais tá bom, volta aí pras suas placas.

 

_(Sex 15:33)_

_*Mas_

 

(Sex 15:33)

Hã?

 

_(Sex 15:35)_

_Estou corrigindo sua gramática. É o que fazem aqueles que temem pela falta de pessoas inteligentes no planeta._

 

(Sex 15:36)

Eu sou inteligente! Foi o corretor.

 

_(Sex 15:36)_

_Alguém entrou na defensiva._

 

(Sex 15:38)

Você é sempre escroto assim?

 

_(Sex 15:39)_

_Só quando estou com idiotas, o que é praticamente todo mundo._

 

(Sex 15:41)

Aposto que você é muito amado no trabalho.

 

_(Sex 15:41)_

_Universidade_

  

(Sex 15:42)

Sério?

 

_(Sex 15:43)_

_Por que é tão difícil acreditar?_

 

(Sex 15:43)

É o jeito que você… sei lá.

 

_(Sex 15:44)_

_Bom, obviamente você ainda está estudando também. 2º ano do ensino médio, no mínimo, julgando pela sua gramática pobre._

 

(Sex 15:46)

2º ano na faculdade, tô fazendo medicina.

 

_(Sex 15:47)_

_Que bom._

 

(Sex 15:50)

O que você faz?

 

_(Sex 15:53)_

_Na verdade, não estudo na universidade. Não mais. Faço trabalho independente no que eu me interessar._

 

(Sex 15:54)

Mas você disse que estava na faculdade…

 

_(Sex 15:55)_

_Sim, bom, era para eu estar. Aconteceu… uma coisa._

 

(Sex 15:55)

Então você foi expulso?

 

_(Sex 15:57)_

_Algo assim._

 

(Sex 15:58)

O que houve?

 

_(Sex 16:00)_

_É uma história entediante e eu estou meio ocupado._

 

(Sex 16:04)

Ok então. Não sei por que eu esperei que você contasse. Não sei nem o seu nome.

 

_(Sex 16:06)_

_Sherlock._

 

(Sex 16:06)

O que é isso?

 

_(Sex 16:06)_

_Meu nome. É Sherlock._

 

(Sex 16:07)

Seu nome é Sherlock?

 

_(Sex 16:07)_

_Obrigado por repetir o que eu acabei de informar._

 

(Sex 16:09)

É um nome incomum, só isso.

 

_(Sex 16:11)_

_E eu tenho certeza de que o seu nome é incrivelmente simples e desinteressante._

 

(Sex 16:13)

… John.

 

_(Sex 16:13)_

_Caso encerrado._

 

(Sex 16:14)

Ah, cala a boca.

 

_(Sex 16:14)_

_Não posso dizer que não é divertido._

 

(Sex 16:15)

O que? Me irritar?

 

_(Sex 16:15)_

_Sim._

 

(Sex 16:15)

Fascinante.

 

_(Sex 16:17)_

_Essa deve ser a primeira vez que alguém usa essa palavra para me descrever._

 

(Sex 16:16)

Pra ser sincero nem tô surpreso. Estou me saindo bem, é isso?

 

_(Sex 16:1)_

_Eu não seria tão ousado para dizer “bem”. Você está na média._

 

(Sex 16:17)

Ok. Bom, valeu pela companhia até a minha casa.

 

_(Sex 16:18)_

_Foi tolerável._

 

(Sex 16:23)

Mas eu tenho que dizer, tô meio que esperando te ver essa noite na minha janela com uma faca entre os dentes. Um desconhecido perigoso e tal.

 

_(Sex 16:25)_

_Mas você está indo para uma festa na casa de alguém hoje, como pessoas simples fazem na sexta à noite._

 

(Sex 16:26)

Pois é.

 

_(Sex 16:26)_

_Minha faca pode esperar._

 

_\------------------------------------------------------_

 

(Sáb 1:25)

SHeerrlooockkk. Esse é seu nome mesmo? Sherrrrlock. Foi a sua mãe que escolheu? Ha haha

 

_(Sab 1:26)_

_É o John?_

 

(Sáb 1:26)

Talvez.

 

_(Sáb 1:28)_

_São 1:30 da manhã._

 

(Sáb 1:30)

As pessoas te chamam de Sherly? Haha, ou de Sherly Temple! Genial.

 

_(Sáb 1:31)_

_Agora eu sei que você está bêbado._

 

(Sáb 1:37)

Desculpa, foi um amigo meu.

 

_(Sáb 1:38)_

_Você tem muito bom gosto para suas amizades._

 

(Sáb 1:38)

Eles beberam um pouco.

 

_(Sáb 1:38)_

_Obviamente._

 

(Sáb 1:40)

Eles te acordaram?

 

_(Sáb 1:42)_

_Não. E não precisa ficar me mandando mensagem. Você nem sabe quem eu sou._

 

(Sáb 1:44)

Claro que sei, você é o serial killer que mata as vítimas com placas de petri.

 

_(Sáb 1:45)_

_Seu entusiasmo em continuar nossas conversas é preocupante e beira o insuportável._

 

(Sáb 1:46)

Você está terminando comigo?

 

_(Sáb 1:46)_

_Muito engraçado_ _._

 

(Sáb 1:46)

Eu tento.

 

_(Sáb 1:48)_

_Por que você não vai conversar com a sua namorada, ao invés de evitá-la e ficar falando comigo?_

 

(Sáb 1:48)

Por que você acha que eu tenho namorada?

 

_(Sáb 1:48)_

_Namorado?_

 

(Sáb 1:48)

Não.

 

_(Sáb 1:49)_

_Eu simplesmente sei._

 

(Sáb 1:49)

Você é meio assustador.

 

_(Sáb 1:49)_

_Eu tento_ _._

 

(Sáb 1:50)

Eu não tô evitando ela.

 

_(Sáb 1:50)_

_Claro que não._

 

(Sáb 1:52)

Não tô. Ela tá ocupada mesmo, falando com os outros.

 

_(Sáb 1:52)_

_Mhmm._

 

(Sáb 1:52)

Isso se não for ela que está me evitando.

 

_(Sáb 1:53)_

_Adorável._

 

(Sáb 1:54)

Ela nem me apresentou pra Abbie.

 

_(Sáb 1:54)_

_Espetacular._

 

(Sáb 1:54)

Ou perguntou se eu queria uma cerveja.

 

_(Sáb 1:55)_

_Quem é Abbie?_

 

(Sáb 1:55)

Ela sempre me oferece cerveja.

 

_(Sáb 1:57)_

_John, por mais que eu quisesse assistir à inundação da sua vida amorosa por uma onda de súbita autoconsciência e desespero, eu realmente não consigo me importar._

 

(Sáb 1:58)

Primeiro, isso foi estranhamente poético. Segundo, vai se danar. Katy e eu estamos muito bem.

 

_(Sáb 1:58)_

_Não é o que parece._

 

(Sáb 1:59)

Bem, você não me conhece! Nem conhece ela.

 

_(Sáb 2:01)_

_Eu não preciso. Suponho que ela está traindo você com o cara com quem estiver falando agora mesmo. Apenas preste atenção e veja se ela está tocando o braço dele…_

 

(Sáb 2:02)

Jesus Cristo, você é muito escroto.

 

_(Sáb 2:04)_

_E você continua me mandando mensagens._

 

(Sáb 2:05)

Você continua me respondendo.

 

_(Sáb 2:07)_

_Pelo menos não sou eu quem vai ser espancado até a morte por uma placa de petri._

 

(Sáb 2:08)

Você é assim mesmo na vida real?

 

_(Sáb 2:08)_

_Isso não é a vida real?_

 

(Sáb 2:10)

Você sabe o que eu quis dizer.

 

_(Sáb 2:11)_

_Acho que não. É difícil entender como funciona os cerebrozinhos dessas pessoas_ _menos inteligentes que formigas._

 

(Sáb 2:14)

Ha! Gostei dessa.

 

_(Sáb 2:15)_

_Não era para você gostar._

 

(Sáb 2:25)

Já é tarde, todo mundo já está indo embora.

 

_(Sáb 2:26)_

_Acho que você quis dizer que já é cedo._

 

(Sáb 2:27)

Acho que eu quis dizer cala a boca.

 

_(Sáb 2:28)_

_Tocante. Então você vai me deixar em paz agora, não é?_

(Sáb 2:28)

Nem pensar.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

(Seg 12:15)

Acha melhor frango ou atum?

 

_(Seg 12:19)_

_Ai aqui vamos nós._

 

(Seg 12:24)

Não importa, eu vou ficar com o frango.

 

_(Seg 12:25)_

_Por acaso existe algum objetivo para suas mensagens agora?_

 

(Seg 12:28)

Ei, o recheio do meu sanduíche é um assunto importante. De qualquer jeito, eu acabei de sair da aula e estou almoçando sozinho então decidi te irritar pra passar o tempo.

 

_(Seg 12:30)_

_Não me surpreendo que esteja sozinho depois de passar a noite de sexta falando comigo ao invés de ficar com os seus amigos de verdade. As pessoas podem achar que você está escondendo algo._

 

(Seg 12:31)

Está insinuando que você é meu amante secreto?

 

_(Seg 1233:)_

_Absolutamente não._

 

(Seg 12:36)

E aí, o que tá fazendo durante o almoço?

 

_(Seg 12:38)_

_No momento, eu estou trabalhando em uma hipótese._

 

(Seg 12:40)

Você não vai comer?

 

_(Seg 12:45)_

_Comida me deixa devagar._

 

(Seg 12:46)

Você é um daqueles vampiros? Não come, não dorme, meio pedófilo? Não ficaria surpreso.

 

_(Seg 12:48)_

_Você claramente não leu Drácula._

 

(Seg 12:49)

Me mata.

 

_(Seg 12:51)_

_Você já leu algo que estimule o intelecto?_

 

(Seg 12:55)

Você me subestima. Eu já li alguns clássicos.

 

_(Seg 12:55)_

_Como quais?_

 

(Seg 12:57)

O apanhador no campo de centeio.

 

_(Seg 12:58)_

_Chato._

 

(Seg 12:59)

Pelo jeito você não gostou…

 

_(Seg 13:01)_

_Só um idiota iria gostar._

 

(Seg 13:03)

Ah ok, então você é daqueles que acha que a sua opinião é a mais importante do mundo.

 

_(Seg 13:05)_

_Apenas porque eu não acumulo opiniões, apenas fatos._

 

(Seg 13:07)

Sinto que estou conhecendo o seu outro lado.

 

_(Seg 13:10)_

_Não sabia que tinha um lado anterior._

 

(Seg 13:12)

Então acho que você não sabe de tudo.

 

(Seg 13:14)

Bom, por mais que eu adore as nossas conversinhas, a minha aula começa daqui a pouco.

 

_(Seg 13:17)_

_Rezarei para que você aprenda alguma coisa._

 

 ------------------------------------------------------

 

(Ter 20:20)

Quem é John? Eu conheço?

 

_(Ter 20:25)_

_Ninguém. Como você sabe dele?_

 

(Ter 20:27)

Eu tenho um sexto sentido.

 

_(Ter 20:27)_

_Greg._

 

(Ter 20:29)

Eu meio que dei uma olhadinha no seu telefone ontem...

 

_(Ter 20:32)_

_Você leu as minhas mensagens?_

 

(Ter 20:33)

Sinceramente, eu não esperava encontrar nada de interessante.

(Ter 20:34)

E você estava demorando tanto na cozinha...

(Ter 20:37)

E aí…?

 

_(Ter 20:30)_

_E aí o quê?_

 

(Ter 20:33)

Esse John. Ele é ‘ninguém’?

 

_(Ter 20:36)_

_Sim, ninguém. Às vezes, ele fica me incomodando quando quer evitar a namorada ou se distrair no almoço. Nós não nos conhecemos._

 

(Ter 20:38)

Mas vocês devem ter se conhecido de algum jeito.

 

_(Ter 20:40)_

_Ele mandou uma mensagem para o número errado, que acabou sendo o meu. Eu achei que tinha sido você._

 

(Ter 20:41)

Por que acharia isso?

 

_(Ter 20:45)_

_Só assumi… você é o único que tem o meu número. Além do Mycroft._

 

(Ter 20:47)

Ah, tá.

(Ter 20:49)

E então, você gosta dele?

 

_(Ter 20:50)_

_Você sabe que eu não gosto de idiotas._

 

(Ter 20:52)

Mas o John não é idiota, é?

 

_(Ter 20:53)_

_Isso é discutível._

 

(Ter 20:57)

Ele deve ter sido a única pessoa a fazer algum esforço para te conhecer. Ele deve realmente achar que você é interessante, já que não te deixou de lado depois das suas respostas arrogantes.

(Ter 20:59)

Quantas vezes isso chegou a acontecer?

(Ter 21:11)

Sherlock?

 

_(Ter 21:14)_

_Isso tudo já se provou ser só uma distração._

 

(Ter 21:15)

Do quê?

 

_(Ter 21:18)_

_De coisas mais importantes do que um universitário infantil me perguntando qual recheio de sanduíche ele deveria escolher._

 

(Ter 21:19)

Ah, vamos, é até romântico. Como se fosse escrito nas estrelas! 

 

_(Ter 21:20)_

_Vai se danar Greg, não é nada disso._

 

(Ter 21:21)

Poderia ser, se você desse uma chance.

 

_(Ter 21:23)_

_Você andou lendo as revistas da sua irmã de novo?_

 

(Ter 21:24)

Toda noite :-)

 

_(Ter 21:25)_

_Você nem sabe se um de nós é gay. Lembre-se de que John tem namorada._

 

(Ter 21:27)

Não é preciso ser gay para gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo que você.

 

_(Ter 21:28)_

_O que é preciso então?_

 

(Ter 21:30)

Estar apaixonado.

 

_(Ter 21:34)_

_Vou terminar essa conversa agora, você está sendo idiota._

 

(Ter 21:35)

Haha! Eu tô só te zoando.

(Ter 21:42)

Sherlock?

(Ter 21:47)

Tá bom, até mais.

 

_(Ter 21:56)_

_Idiota._


	2. 26 de outubro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por que nós estamos fazendo isso?"

Fontes:

John   |         _Sherlock_        |         Greg

 

 

**Sexta, 26 de outubro**

 

(Sex 16:29)

Olá :)

 

_(Sex 16:32)_

_Sério John?_ _Uma carinha feliz?_

 

(Sex 16:33)

Alguém está irritado hoje?

 

_(Sex 16:33)_

_Não._

 

(Sex 16:35)

Olha eu fiquei os últimos 10 minutos tentando bolar uma maneira inteligente de começar uma conversa, mas desisti, então é bom que você esteja agradecido.

 

_(Sex 16:35)_

_Por quê?_

 

(Sex 16:36)

Por que o quê?

 

_(Sex 16:38)_

_Quero dizer, por que você está me mandando mensagem a essa hora? Você está entediado ou está esperando alguém?_

 

(Sex 16:39)

Eu só gosto de conversar com você.

(Sex 16:41)

Daqui a alguns dias é Halloween, você tem planos?

 

_(Sex 16:42)_

_Não me diga que você celebra esse feriado de pretexto tão ridículo._

 

(Sex 16:43)

Ei, as noites de Halloween em Londres são ótimas! Nós vamos nos reunir no bar.

 

_(Sex 16:45)_

_É só mais uma noite para os adolescentes se embebedarem, perderem mais alguns neurônios e não me deixarem dormir com a gritaria._

 

(Sex 16:46)

Estou vendo que você não é do tipo festeiro.

(Sex 16:47)

Ou do tipo sociável.

(Sex 16:47)

Ou do tipo urbano.

 

_(Sex 16:49)_

_Certo. Certo. Errado. Eu moro em Londres também._

 

(Sex 16:49)

Sério?

 

_(Sex 16:50)_

_Acha que eu menti?_

 

(Sex 16:50)

Não, não. É só uma feliz coincidência.

 

_(Sex 16:51)_

_Para você, talvez._

 

(Sex 16:52)

Você não gosta de Londres?

 

_(Sex 16:53)_

_Não, eu gosto de Londres sim. Só não gosto do lugar em que moro, com a minha família._

 

(Sex 16:53)

Aonde é?

 

_(Sex 16:54)_

_Você acha que eu vou dizer?_

 

(Sex 16:56)

Que bosta, meus planos assassinos foram destruídos. Vou ter que começar do zero. Espero que esteja contente.

 

_(Sex 16:56)_

_Que emocionante._

 

(Sex 16:57)

Falando de família, como é a sua?

 

_(Sex 16:58)_

_Você conseguiu escolher o assunto mais cansativo de todos._

 

(Sex 16:59)

Bom você não sugeriu nada. Já percebeu que sou sempre eu que começo as conversas?

 

_(Sex 17:00)_

_Sim, eu percebi._

 

(Sex 17:10)

A Katy tá aqui, preciso ir.

 

_(Sex 17:12)_

_Então você estava mesmo esperando alguém._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

(Sáb 22:12)

Hey.

 

_(Sáb 22:14)_

_Por que nós estamos fazendo isso?_

 

(Sáb 22:15)

Fazendo o quê?

 

_(Sáb 22:17)_

_Essa história de... mensagens._

 

(Sáb 22:18)

Porque você corrigiu minha gramática.

(Sáb 22:19)

Que, aliás, o autocorretor não corrigiu, eu menti.

(Sáb 22:21)

Então, tecnicamente, foi você quem começou.

(Sáb 22:28)

Sherlock?

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

(Ter 12:15)

É aquela hora do dia de novo.

 

_(Ter 12:17)_

_Nem pergunte, porque eu não vou responder._

 

(Ter 12:19)

Ok, quem foi que te irritou?

 

_(Ter 12:20)_

_Ningué_ _m._

 

(Ter 12:23)

Certo. Não vou te perguntar qual recheio eu devo usar no meu sanduíche.

 

_(Ter 12:24)_

_Bom._

 

(Ter 12:25)

Já escolhi o presunto mesmo.

 

_(Ter 12:25)_

_Você está tentando me irritar?_

 

(Ter 12:26)

Tá funcionando?

 

_(Ter 12:27)_

_Eu realmente não preciso disso agora._

 

(Ter 12:29)

Olha, me desculpa. Está tudo bem?

 

_(Ter 12:31)_

_Se você acha legal ter que lidar com um nariz sangrando e um olho roxo enquanto seus pais e seu irmão convencido e idiota ficam gritando no seu ouvido, tudo aqui está espetacular._

 

(Ter 12:33)

Jesus, desculpa. Eu esqueci que você não é só um cara que mora no meu telefone. Que bosta, hein. Qual é a dos seus pais?

 

_(Ter 12:34)_

_Quase toda semana nós brigamos sobre a faculdade e outras coisas, como o fato de eles não saberem de absolutamente nada e como eu quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível._

 

(Ter 12:35)

Ah. E como você se machucou?

 

_(Ter 12:36)_

_Foi por causa de uns retardados que moram na minha rua e que se acham muito engraçados_.

 

(Ter 12:38)

Esses caras te socaram? Foi uma briga mesmo ou eles apenas gostam de bater?

 

_(Ter 12:39)_

_Não quero falar com você sobre isso._

 

(Ter 12:40)

Ora vamos. Se você não vai falar com o cara chato que vive no seu celular, vai falar com quem?

 

_(Ter 12:41)_

_Está tentando ser engraçado? Não seja._

 

(Ter 12:42)

As pessoas lidam com situações difíceis de maneiras diferentes.

 

_(Ter 12:43)_

_Isso não é uma situação difícil, ok? Você não entenderia._

 

(Ter 12:44)

Não fale como se eu não soubesse como é levar um soco. E eu passo por dificuldades também. Eu briguei com a Katy ontem à noite.

 

_(Ter 12:46)_

_Magnífico, ela finalmente_ _falou com quem ela está te traindo?_

 

(Ter 12:47)

Olha, eu tô tentando ser legal. Você deveria ter alguém com quem conversar, mesmo sendo tão escroto.

 

(Ter 12:48)

_Você acha que é esse alguém? Nunca nos vimos, John! Essa coisa toda foi um acidente, um deslize do dedo._

 

(Ter 12:50)

Você podia ter parado de responder quando quisesse. Podia ter deletado meu número. Você ainda pode!

 

_(Ter 12:52)_

_Você quer que eu faça isso? Se eu sou tão escroto assim, então por que continua falando comigo?_

 

(Ter 12:53)

Porque eu não ia conseguir te desconhecer.

 

_(Ter 12:53)_

_O quê?_

 

(Ter 12:54)

Esquece, eu vou pra aula.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

(Qui 00:13)

Sherlock.

 

_(Qui 00:15)_

_John?_

 

(Qui 00:16)

Eu queria pedir desculpas.

 

_(Qui 00:17)_

_Estou tentando dormir._

 

(Qui 00:18)

Eu também, mas não consigo.

(Qui 00:20)

Olha, desculpa ter te chamado de escroto, e sinto muito por você ter que lidar com essas coisas e eu não poder estar aí para te ajudar.

 

_(Qui 00:22)_

_Estou dormindo._

 

(Qui 00:23)

Ah, e você estava certo sobre a Katy. Eu mencionei isso hoje.

 

( _Qui 00:24)_

_Claro que eu estava certo. E acho que você quis dizer ‘ontem’._

 

(Qui 00:25)

Não fica bancando o espertinho agora, Sherlock.

 

_(Qui 00:25)_

_Você quer que eu seja normal? Está bem, que pena que as coisas não deram certo com a Katy._

 

(Qui 00:26)

Sério mesmo?

 

_(Qui 00:26)_

_Não._

 

(Qui 00:27)

Adivinhei.

 

_(Qui 00:28)_

_Você mesmo disse, eu não sou do tipo sociável._

 

(Qui 00:29)

Sim, eu sei.

 

_(Qui 00:30)_

_Por que isso não incomoda você? Incomodava o pessoal da minha escola._

 

(Qui 00:31)

Eu não sou dessas pessoas que espanca aqueles que são um pouco diferentes… e detestáveis.

 

_(Qui 00:32)_

_Você não sabe por que eles me bateram._

 

(Qui 00:33)

Não foi difícil adivinhar.

 

_(Qui 00:34)_

_Você realmente não tem ideia._

 

(Qui 00:35)

Então me fala.

 

_(Qui 00:35)_

_Estou dormindo._

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

(Qui 19:47)

Como é o seu irmão?

 

_(Qui 20:04)_

_Por quê?_

 

(Qui 20:05)

Curiosidade 

(Qui 20:06)

Saiba que você também pode fazer perguntas.

 

_(Qui 20:10)_

_Mycroft é um bajulador idiota que acha que sabe tudo; ele já está na 12ª dieta e, obviamente, nunca namorou. O pior é que ele conseguiu um emprego no governo, e então minha mãe o trata como se ele tivesse erradicado a fome do mundo. Isso é o bastante?_

 

(Qui 20:12)

Então vocês não se dão bem?

 

_(Qui 20:13)_

_Eu gosto de comer cupcakes na frente dele. A dor com que ele me olha é comicamente lamentável._

 

(Qui 20:14)

Certo. Mycroft? Esse negócio de nomes estranhos é de família?

 

_(Qui 20:15)_

_Nem sempre. Você tem algum irmão?_

 

(Qui 20:17)

Tenho uma irmã chamada Harry. Ela ficou muito bêbada no Halloween e desmaiou num arbusto. Tive que buscar e levar ela pra casa às 3 da manhã.

 

_(Qui 20:18)_

_Ela parece encantadora. Você usou fantasia? Por favor, diga que não._

 

(Qui 20:19)

Eu usei uma máscara. Não peguei uma fantasia de corpo inteiro. Katy queria que eu me vestisse de ouriço, mas eu não queria usar aquela porcaria saindo das costas…

 

_(Qui 20:22)_

_Eu não sei bem como responder isso._

 

(Qui 20:23)

Não culpo você. Ah Deus, agora você vai ficar me vendo como um ouriço.

 

_(Qui 20:24)_

_Eu posso muito bem estar falando com um ouriço, a conversa seria estimulante do mesmo jeito._

 

(Qui 20:25)

Essa foi uma tentativa de piada?

 

_(Qui 20:26)_

_Sim_

 

(Qui 20:27)

Boa.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

_(Sex 00:36)_

_Greg, eu tô com um problema._

 

(Sex 00:41)

E qual seria?

 

_(Sex 00:42)_

_Eu gosto do John._

 

(Sex 00:43)

Uou, espera aí. Você sabe que tudo o que eu falei na terça foi de brincadeira, né?

 

_(Sex 00:45)_

_Não quis dizer de maneira romântica, seu idiota._

 

(Sex 00:48)

Claro que não. Desde quando o grande Sherlock Holmes “gosta” de alguém?

 

_(Sex 00:49)_

_Eu sei, cala a boca. Eu ia fazer com que ele parasse de ficar me chamando, mas ele acabou dizendo uma coisa._

 

(Sex 00:51)

O quê?

 

_(Sex 00:51)_

_Ele disse que não conseguiria “me desconhecer”._

 

(Sex 00:52)

…O que isso quer dizer?

 

_(Sex 00:56)_

_Eu não consigo desconhecê-lo, Greg! É tudo culpa dele! Não ia adiantar nada parar de falar com ele. Os sanduíches, a estúpida irmã bêbada e a cara de ouriço dele vão estar sempre em algum lugar da minha mente!_

 

(Sex 00:57)

Eu estou mais do que confuso. O que ouriços tem a ver com isso?

 

_(Sex 00:59)_

_Não importa, eu vou dar uma volta._

 

(Sex 01:02)

À meia noite? Você vai ser assaltado!

(Sáb 01:07)

Tá bom então, que bom que eu pude ajudar.

 


	3. 5 de novembro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Então, obrigado por ser uma distração tão útil e arrogante.”

Fontes:

John   |         _Sherlock_        |         Greg

 

**Sábado, 3 de novembro**

 

(Sáb 18:42)

Sherlock, meu velho amigo, como estamos?

 

_(Sáb 18:45)_

_Pule essas introduções inúteis, elas são repetitivas. O que foi?_

 

(Sáb 18:47)

Você não enrola mesmo, né. Vai direto ao ponto, eu gosto disso.

 

_(Sáb 18:48)_

_Vejo que essa conversa vai chegar em algum lugar fascinante._

 

(Sáb 18:50)

Tá bom, eu queria ver se eu podia fazer algumas perguntas.

 

_(Sáb 18:51)_

_Sobre o quê?_

 

(Sáb 18:51)

Você.

 

_(Sáb 18:53)_

_E por que, do nada, eu virei o centro da sua noite de sábado?_

 

(Sáb 18:54)

Você nunca se pergunta sobre mim? Nunca sente vontade de descobrir mais sobre a pessoa que te manda mensagem o tempo todo?

 

_(Sáb 18:54)_

_Não._

_(Sáb 18:55)_

_E nem é o tempo todo, John._

 

(Sáb 18:57)

Vou fingir que não me ofendi com essa.

 

_(Sáb 18:59)_

_O que você iria querer saber sobre mim? O número do meu sapato? É improvável que seja um dado relevante._

 

(Sáb 19:00)

Eu calço 39.

 

_(Sáb 19:01)_

_Você não desiste mesmo._

 

(Sáb 19:04)

A maioria das pessoas vê isso como uma boa qualidade :-)

 

_(Sáb 19:04)_

_Sim…_

 

(Sáb 19:05)

Então eu posso fazer as perguntas?

 

_(Sáb 19:06)_

_Imagino que não conseguiria impedir._

_(Sáb 19:20)_

_John?_

 

(Sáb 19:22)

Estou só pensando. Não quero perguntar nada pessoal demais.

 

_(Sáb 19:24)_

_Não é como se você fosse me pedir em casamento._

 

(Sáb 19:27)

É, você tá certo, vou deixar essa pra uma ocasião especial.

 

(Sáb 19:30)

Eu tô brincando!

(Sáb 19:35)

Sherlock?

 

_(Sáb 19:35)_

_É óbvio._

 

(Sáb 19:36)

Ok, em que lugar de Londres você mora?

 

_(Sáb 19:37)_

_Isso é meio pessoal._

 

(Sáb 19:39)

Eu não tô pedindo o seu endereço.

(Sáb 19:40)

Não ainda.

(Sáb 19:45)

...Brincadeira! De novo, sério mesmo.

 

_(Sáb 19:46)_

_Hilário._

 

(Sáb 19:49)

Ok, você não tem que me dizer o seu bairro, mas você conhece a Baker Street?

 

_(Sáb 19:52)_

_Eu memorizei o mapa de Londres com seis anos. Conheço todas as ruas. E sim, já fui à Baker Street._

 

(Sáb 19:53)

Certo, ótimo.

 

_(Sáb 19:54)_

_Você mora lá?_

 

(Sáb 19:55)

Não, mas moro ali perto.

 

_(Sáb 19:56)_

_Então, qual é a importância de Baker Street?_

 

(Sáb 19:58)

Não sei, só que saber que você já andou pelos mesmos lugares que eu faz com que você pareça mais real.

 

_(Sáb 20:00)_

_Mas Baker Street tem que ter alguma coisa de significativa, ou você não teria selecionado justamente essa rua._

 

(Sáb 20:02)

Bem lá tem um restaurante chamado Speedy’s. Foi onde eu conheci a Katy, pra falar a verdade.

 

_(Sáb 20:03)_

_Sentimento. Sempre é. Por quanto tempo vocês ficaram juntos?_

 

(Sáb 20:05)

10 meses.

 

_(Sáb 20:06)_

_E como você comemorou?_

 

(Sáb 20:07)

Comemorei o que?

 

_(Sáb 20:07)_

_O fim do namoro._

 

(Sáb 20:10)

Ha! Os meus amigos me levaram pra sair e a gente bebeu a noite toda, e eu dormi atrás do sofá da casa de um deles.

 

_(Sáb 20:11)_

_Bem elegante._

 

(Sáb 20:13)

Ok, minha próxima pergunta. Você tem namorada?

 

_(Sáb 20:14)_

_Namorada? Não, não é a minha área._

 

(Sáb 20:16)

Ah.

(Sáb 20:19)

Você tem namorado?

(Sáb 20:20)

Não tem nada de errado...

 

_(Sáb 20:21)_

_Eu sei que não._

 

(Sáb 20:27)

E aí?

(Sáb 20:29)

Tem um namorado?

 

_(Sáb 20:30)_

_Não_ _._

 

(Sáb 20:33)

Ok. É solteiro, então, que nem eu agora. Bom.

 

_(Sáb 20:36)_

_Se foi assim que você flertou com a Katy, eu diria que esse método precisa ser reanalisado._

_(Sáb 20:37)_

_Assim como os seus alvos._

 

(Sáb 20:42)

Não… não começa. Eu não tava sugerindo nada.

 

_(Sáb 20:44)_

_É o que você diz. Tem mais alguma pergunta?_

 

(Sáb 20:47)

O que você estava estudando na faculdade antes… do que aconteceu?

 

_(Sáb 20:49)_

_Química, biologia, matemática e física._

 

(Sáb 20:52)

Credo, são matérias pesadas.

 

_(Sáb 20:53)_

_O que você está insinuando?_

 

(Sáb 20:55)

Nada. Próxima pergunta, qual é a sua música favorita?

 

_(Sáb 20:57)_

_Se você está pensando em músicas populares, eu não tenho nenhuma. Não suporto._

 

(Sáb 20:59)

Ok, justo. Do que você gosta?

 

_(Sáb 21:02)_

_Eu só ouço musica clássica. Toco violino, e tenho predileção pela chacona de Bach._

 

(Sáb 21:04)

Tão chique, eu tô quase fazendo reverência pro meu celular ;)

 

_(Sáb 21:06)_

_Eu proíbo essas piscadelas._

 

(Sáb 21:08)

Se não vai fazer o que? Tocar o violino com força?

 

_(Sáb 21:10)_

_Faço isso mesmo se for necessário._

 

(Sáb 21:11)

;)

 

_(Sáb 21:13)_

_Poderia me lembrar o motivo de ter entrado nessa conversa com você?_

 

(Sáb 21:14)

Porque as minhas mensagens são a luz do seu dia e eu sou muito charmoso?

 (Sáb 21:28)

O seu silêncio diz tudo.

 

~

 

_(Dom 00:45)_

_Eu não respondi naquela hora porque me distraí. Mycroft estava metendo o nariz nas minhas coisas de novo._

 

(Dom 00:51)

Tudo bem.

 

_(Dom 00:53)_

_Eu acordei você?_

 

(Dom 00:58)

Um pouco.

 

_(Dom 01:01)_

_Mas não é você quem fica mandando mensagens nas primeiras horas do dia?_

 

(Dom 01:04)

De vez em quando sim. Mas na maioria das vezes era a Katy.

(Dom 01:06)

Eu não durmo bem de noite mesmo.

 

_(Dom 01:07)_

_Estou vendo._

 

(Dom 01:10)

Naquela hora, eu queria te agradecer. Eu estive me sentindo meio pra baixo por causa do que aconteceu…

(Dom 01:13)

Falar com você tem ajudado de certa forma, me deixa pensar em outras coisas por um tempo. Então, obrigado por ser uma distração tão útil e arrogante.

 

_(Dom 01:16)_

_Você também é uma grande distração._

_(Dom 01:24)_

_De qualquer jeito, de nada._  

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

(Dom 16:10)

Como andam as coisas com o John?

 

_(Dom 16:15)_

_O que quer dizer com isso?_

 

(Dom 16:17)

Você sabe muito bem. Ainda fala com ele?

 

_(Dom 16:19)_

_Sabe muito bem que sim, vi você olhando meu celular de novo. Deveria mesmo aprender a ser mais discreto._

 

(Dom 16:22)

Vou trabalhar nisso.

(Dom 16:24)

Vocês parecem se dar muito bem para dois desconhecidos. Não é estranho?

 

_(Dom 16:30)_

_Falar com o John não é estranho. Meio exaustivo de vez em quando, mas ele não é totalmente detestável._

 

(Dom 16:33)

Você já pensou em conhecê-lo?

 

_(Dom 16:35)_

_Não._

 

(Dom 16:37)

Por que não?

 

_(Dom 16:39)_

_Uma pergunta melhor: por que eu deveria?_

 

(Dom 16:42)

Vocês dois moram em Londres e são loucos o suficiente para construírem um relacionamento inteiro apenas por mensagens de celular.

(Dom 16:45)

Eu chamaria isso de vitória. Então por que não vai conhecer o cara?

 

_(Dom 16:47)_

_Você esquece que eu conheço esse ‘desconhecido’ há apenas duas semanas._

 

(Dom 16:50)

Não é você que curte uma dose de perigo? Se ele acabar sendo um virgem de 40 anos, pelo menos você vai ter uma história engraçada para contar.

(Dom 16:52)

“Aquela em que Sherlock Holmes vira amigo de um pedófilo”. O título já vende sozinho!

 

_(Dom 16:54)_

_Não tem algum trabalho para fazer? É você que está na universidade._

 

(Dom 16:57)

Ei, amanhã é a noite dos fogos! Vocês podem se encontrar em Regent’s Park. Vai ter um monte de gente lá, e você pode levar o seu spray de pimenta por segurança :)

 

_(Dom 16:59)_

_Não. Eu não pretendo sair de casa amanhã por causa de uma demonstração inútil de fogos. E John não concordaria._

 

(Dom 17:05)

Você é quem sabe.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 5 de novembro**

 

(Seg 14:05)

Você tem planos pra essa noite?

 

_(Seg 14:12)_

_Por quê?_

 

(Seg 14:14)

Só pra saber. Não tô te convidando pra sair.

 

_(Seg 14:16)_

_Não, eu não vou assistir aos fogos hoje à noite._

 

(Seg 14:20)

Eu só vou por causa da cidra.

(Seg 14:22)

E pelas castanhas assadas…

 

_(Seg 14:27)_

_Tudo isso soa para mim extremamente tedioso. Eu também detesto multidões, juntam idiotas demais em um só lugar._

 

(Seg 14:33)

E é algo estranho a se celebrar, não acha?

 

_(Seg 14:36)_

_O quê?_

 

(Seg 14:41)

Guy Fawkes quase explodindo o palácio de Westminster? Sabe, o motivo dessa festa existir?

 

_(Seg 14:46)_

_Ah, então foi isso o que aconteceu?_

 

(Seg 14:50)

Você não conhece o Guy Fawkes?

 

_(Seg 14:53)_

_Não, eu deveria?_

 

(Seg 14:57)

Ensinam isso no fundamental, a gente até faz uma réplica dele para jogar na fogueira… você nunca fez isso? Pólvora, traição, conspiração?

 

_(Seg 15:00)_

_Se eu cheguei a fazer, já devo ter deletado. Embora isso tudo soe sem sentido para mim. O que se consegue ao queimar uma réplica dele?_

 

(Seg 15:05)

… pera aí, você “deletou”?

 

_(Seg 15:07)_

_Sim, eu deletei. Sabe, o meu cérebro é como um HD. Somente arquivo aquilo que vá ser útil ou importante. Esse Guy Fawkes certamente não se encaixa em nenhuma dessas categorias._

 

(Seg 15:19)

Deus, isso é louco. Tenho certeza de que cérebros não funcionam assim.

(Seg 15:22)

E esse foi um feito marcante na história da Inglaterra! Como isso pode não ser importante?

 

_(Seg 15:29)_

_Aproveite a noite, John. Evite dormir atrás de sofás outra vez._

 

~

 

(Seg 21:12)

Você está perdendo.

 

_(Seg 21:27)_

_Duvido muito disso._

 

(Seg 21:34)

Os fogos de Londres são os melhores :) essa foi a melhor foto que eu consegui tirar:

(Seg 21:35)

 

_(Seg 21:38)_

_Você está em Regent’s Park?_

 

(Seg 21:42)

Sim. 

(Seg 21:45)

Espera, por quê? Você está aqui?

 

_(Seg 21:49)_

_Sim._

 

(Seg 21:53)

Ah, então você está em algum lugar dessa multidão? Uma dessas cabeças é você?

 

_(Seg 21:56)_

_Provavelmente não. Não estou aí no centro._

 

(Seg 21:58)

Isso é bizarro. Por que do nada eu fiquei com essa sensação de que estou sendo espionado?

 

_(Seg 22:01)_

_Não se ache tanto, não estou te perseguindo. Nem sei como você é._

 

(Seg 22:11)

Se é o que você diz.

(Seg 22:13)

O que te fez mudar de ideia?

 

_(Seg 22:18)_

_Fiquei entediado._

 

(Seg 22:22)

Já experimentou a cidra?

 

_(Seg 22:24)_

_Na verdade, já sim. E um garotinho atirou nozes na minha cabeça, então eu vou para casa._

 

(Seg 22:27)

Haha! Tadinho de você.

(Seg 22:45)

Boa noite!


	4. 11 de novembro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diga para ele que estou no Havaí, comendo um bolo do tamanho da Europa.”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly**

 

 

**Domingo, 11 de novembro**

 

_(Dom 12:43)_

_Estou entediado._

 

(Dom 12:44)

E o que você quer que eu faça?

 

_(Dom 12:46)_

_Que me desentedie._

 

(Dom 12:47)

Essa palavra existe?

 

_(Dom 12:48)_

_Existe agora._

 

(Dom 12:50)

Você não tem nenhum bichinho para irritar? Um gato? Um cachorro?

 

_(Dom 12:52)_

_Não, minha mãe é alérgica a pelo._

 

(Dom 12:56)

Então faz um chá.

 

_(Dom 12:57)_

_Chá? Por que chá? O que posso conquistar com chá?_

 

(Dom 12:58)

Chá deixa tudo melhor.

 

_(Dom 13:00)_

_Sério? Na verdade, eu nunca tomei chá._

 

(Dom 13:02)

Tá brincando? Mais uma razão para você fazer! O que é melhor: ficar entediado, _ou_ ficar entediado com uma ótima xícara de chá?

 

_(Dom 13:04)_

_Parece que a resposta é óbvia._

_(Dom 13:10)_

_Acabei de checar o armário da cozinha, o chá acabou._

 

(Dom 13:12)

Jesus, não tem chá nenhum? Você tá mesmo em um beco sem saída.

 

_(Dom 13:13)_

_Téééééédioooooo._

 

(Dom 13:16)

Sai de casa e compra. Eu ordeno. É ridículo você ter vivido tanto tempo sem experimentar as delícias de um chá.

(Dom 13:20)

Melhor ainda, vai pro Speedy’s!

 

_(Dom 13:22)_

_Você acha que eu deveria ir a Baker Street para tomar um chá?_

 

(Dom 13:23)

Sim, eu insisto.

 

_(Dom 13:24)_

_Por quê? O que está havendo?_

 

(Dom 13:26)

Nada, só tô tentando curar o seu tédio.

(Dom 13:28)

Vai pro Speedy’s!

 

_(Dom 13:30)_

_Isso é algum tipo de experiência?_

 

(Dom 13:31)

Sim, isso mesmo, uma experiência.

(Dom 13:36)

Estou tentando descobrir quantas xícaras de chá uma pessoa normal tem que beber antes de sofrer uma intoxicação.

(Dom 13:40)

Os resultados vão mudar a vida de amantes de chá pelo mundo todo.

 

_(Dom 13:42)_

_Você me chamou de “normal”? Nunca me senti tão ofendido._

_(Dom 13:43)_

_E não existe intoxicação por chá._

 

(Dom 13:45)

Vai pro Speedy’s.

(Dom 13:46)

 

_(Dom 13:50)_

_Ok. Mas eu sei que você está tramando algo._

 

(Dom 13:52)

:)

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

(Dom 14:05)

Por favor me diz que você tá no trabalho agora.

 

**(Dom 14:14)**

**Estou sim :)**

 

(Dom 14:17)

Perfeito. Daqui a pouco um cara chamado Sherlock vai chegar aí. Sirva qualquer coisa que ele pedir, de graça. Eu te dou o dinheiro amanhã.

 

**(Dom 14:22)**

**Eu tô confusa, por que eu vou fazer isso? E como eu vou saber quem é esse Sherlock? Como ele é?**

 

(Dom 14:23)

Vou explicar mais tarde. E eu não sei como é a aparência dele, nunca o encontrei.

 

**(Dom 14:24)**

**Você nunca o encontrou…? Quem é esse cara?**

 

(Dom 14:26)

Não importa, é um cara por volta dos 17-18 anos. Speedy’s não é bem o ponto de encontro dos jovens, acho que você vai saber logo quem ele é.

 

**(Dom 14:37)**

**Ahn, ok…**

 

(Dom 14:38)

Obrigado! Que horas é a sua próxima folga?

 

**(Dom 14:40)**

**15:15**

\----------------------------------------------

 

_(Dom 14:58)_

_É bom que esse tal de chá seja a melhor bebida da minha vida._

 

(Dom 14:59)

Haha, tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender.

 

_(Dom 15:00)_

_É o que veremos._

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

(Dom 15:16)

 

~~Chamada recebida~~

 

**\- Oi, John! O q…**

 

\- Como foi?

 

**\- O quê?**

 

\- O Sherlock, como ele era?

 

**\- Ah, ele é bem…. _interessante._**

 

\- Interessante? O que quer dizer?

 

**\- Não, é que… eu falei interessante do tipo _agradável_. Tipo, quando ele entrou, ele tinha… sei lá, uma presença.**

 

\- Uma presença?

 

**\- Pois é, me senti atraída…**

 

\- E o que mais?

 

**\- Ah, ahn, ele é bem alto, e tá usando um casaco bem longo e cachecol. E ele tinha um cabelo cacheado preto e bem bagunçado, e olhos meio azuis meio cinzas, e… ai, ele é maravilhoso, sério mesmo.**

 

\- Molly, concentra. O que mais aconteceu?

 

**\- Bem, ele foi pro balcão e eu perguntei “como posso ajudar?”, e ele disse que queria um chá. E, meu, ele tem uma voz profunda e incrível que…**

 

\- Molly.

 

**\- Desculpa, eu só… ele até me deu um sorrisinho. Eu podia… não sei… talvez eu podia…**

 

\- Podia fazer o quê?

 

**\- Dar o meu número pra ele?**

 

\- …

 

**\- John? …. John, você tá aí? Sabe se ele é solteiro?**

 

\- É sim, desculpa, Molly. Ele é solteiro. Foi tão bem assim, é? Ele não foi rude nem nada?

 

**\- Hmm, não achei. Ele falou algo do meu batom, mas ele parece legal. Mas meio intenso também. Eu meio que senti como se ele estivesse me checando, sabe?**

 

\- Você… acha que ele gostou de você?

 

**\- Bom, só tem uma maneira de descobrir, não é?**

 

\- … É, eu imagino que sim. O que ele está fazendo nesse momento?

 

**\- Só um segundo, deixa eu ir olhar… ele tá no celular, na mesa do lado da janela. Parece que tá mandando mensagem.**

 

\- Mandando mensagem….

 

**\- Quando você vai me contar quem ele é? E por que está comprando chá pra ele?**

 

\- Ele é só… um… sei lá, é só…. um amigo, acho.

 

**\- Ah, tá, você não se importa, não é?**

 

\- Hmm?

 

**\- Se eu der o meu telefone pra ele?**

 

\- Ah, ahnn, não, Molly, pode sim. Eu só acho que ele não esteja interessado em ninguém no momento. Tipo, ele me disse que namoradas não eram bem a… a área dele.

 

**\- Ah. _Ah._ Você acha que ele… é gay?**

 

\- Não! Quero dizer, eu não sei, ele nunca…

 

**\- Ai, caramba, eu tenho que ir, a Sra. Hudson tá….**

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

(Dom 15:20)

Onde você tá?

 

_(Dom 15:22)_

_Por que quer saber?_   
  


(Dom 15:23)

É o seu irmão. Ele quer saber aonde você foi.

 

_(Dom 15:24)_

_Ai, pelo amor de deus._

 

(Dom 15:26)

Ele está me usando para te perguntar isso porque sabe que você não vai falar pra ele.

(Dom 15:27)

Sério, vocês dois parecem ter 5 anos.

 

_(Dom 15:28)_

_Diga para ele que estou no Havaí, comendo um bolo do tamanho da Europa. Para ele ficar com inveja._

 

(Dom 15:29)

Ao contrário de você, eu prefiro investir no bom lado do seu irmão.

 

_(Dom 15:30)_

_Ele não tem um bom lado._

 

(Dom 15:32)

Pode só me dizer onde você tá? Parece que alguns familiares seus vão pra sua casa e ele quer você lá.

 

_(Dom 15:33)_

_Onde eu estou não é da conta dele, estou cansado de tanto cuidado comigo. Não sou uma criança._

 

(Dom 15:35)

Não fisicamente, mas mentalmente…

(Dom 15:37)

Tá, diz só pra mim onde você está.  Tô curioso.

 

_(Dom 15:37)_

_Baker Street._

 

(Dom 15:38)

Fazendo o quê?

 

_(Dom 15:39)_

_Tomando chá._

 

(Dom 15:41)

… Você foi para Baker Street só para tomar chá?

 

_(Dom 15:43)_

_Não é “só” chá, é a minha primeira xícara de chá._

_(Dom 15:44)_

_Isso é estranho?_

 

(Dom 15:45)

É, um pouco.

 

_(Dom 15:45)_

_Foi de graça._

 

(Dom 15:46)

Como você conseguiu?

 

_(Dom 15:49)_

_Tenho uma forte impressão de que John pagou. A garota no balcão estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse três braços. Obviamente é uma amiga do John._

 

(Dom 15:50)

Eu queria ter um amigo virtual que comprasse chá pra mim. Onde eu posso conseguir um?

 

_(Dom 15:52)_

_Acho que eu já peguei o último disponível._

 

(Dom 15:55)

Posso pegar emprestado?

 

_(Dom 15:55)_

_Não._

 

(Dom 15:56)

Seu bobo.

 

_(Dom 15:59)_

_E o infantil sou eu._

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

(Dom 16:32)

E aí? Como foi a sua primeira xícara de chá?

 

_(Dom 16:40)_

_Tinha leite em excesso e era fraco demais para o meu gosto. Porém, estava refrescante, e o açúcar estava adequado. Nota 7 em 10._

 

(Dom 16:44)

Só você mesmo para fazer uma resenha de verdade. “Bom” ou “horrível” já teria sido o bastante, sabe.

 

_(Dom 16:46)_

_Eu respondi a sua pergunta não foi?_

 

(Dom 16:47)

Não estou reclamando. Que bom que você gostou.

 

_(Dom 16:49)_

_Imagino que eu deveria agradecer por você ter pagado, se bem que não era necessário._

 

(Dom 16:53)

Bom, é como pagar a primeiríssima cerveja de alguém, não? Eu me senti responsável por essa grande mudança em sua vida.

 

_(Dom 16:55)_

_Certamente, beber chá revolucionou a maneira que eu levo a vida._

 

(Dom 16:56)

Não zombe do poder de água fervida combinada com folhas aromáticas. É a cura da minha ressaca.

 

~

 

_(Dom 17:10)_

_Receio que meus pais estão me forçando a interagir com as pessoas aqui em casa, e eu estou com vontade de me atirar pela janela._

 

(Dom 17:12)

Jantar em família?

 

_(Dom 17:16)_

_Está mais para “hora de insultar o Sherlock”._

 

(Dom 17:18)

Você vai sobreviver, falo contigo mais tarde.

 

_(Dom 17:20)_

_Se eu realmente tiver sobrevivido._


	5. 19 de novembro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Obrigado. Agora vai se ferrar”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           **Molly**

 

 

**Segunda, 19 de novembro**

 

(Seg 12:18)

Eu tô almoçando sozinho de novo, então… hora do questionário?

 

_(Seg 12:22)_

_Olá, John. Receio que Sherlock não esteja em casa no momento._

 

(Seg 12:27)

Quem é esse? Por que você está com o celular do Sherlock?

 

_(Seg 12:29)_

_Eu imagino que a melhor pergunta seria: quem é você?_

 

(Seg 12:30)

… John.

 

_(Seg 12:32)_

_Isso eu já tinha descoberto sozinho, obrigado. Como você conhece o meu irmão?_

 

(Seg 12:35)

Espera, esse é o Mycroft?

 

_(Seg 12:38)_

_Vejo que Sherlock já me mencionou._

 

(Seg 12:40)

É, uma ou duas vezes.

 

_(Seg 12:43)_

_Você vai responder à minha pergunta?_

 

(Seg 12:45)

Por que você não responde à minha primeiro? Por que você está com o celular do Sherlock?

 

_(Seg 12:47)_

_Eu assumi a responsabilidade de garantir que o meu irmãozinho esteja sempre em segurança. Parece que ele atrai problemas aonde quer que vá._

 

(Seg 12:48)

Isso não responde a minha pergunta.

 

_(Seg 12:50)_

_Eu notei que ele esteve usando o celular com muito mais frequência do que o normal. Não achei educado ele não ter me apresentado ao novo...amigo._

 

(Seg 12:52)

Não o conheço por tanto tempo assim.

(Seg 12:53)

Então, você simplesmente roubou o celular do seu irmão para invadir a privacidade dele?

 

_(Seg 12:54)_

_Só tenho boas intenções, John. Por favor, não pense mal de mim. Eu sei o que é melhor para ele._

 

(Seg 12:56)

O que você acha que ele iria sentir se soubesse que nós estamos conversando agora?

 

_(Seg 12:58)_

_Ah, tenho certeza de que ele se sentiria envergonhado e provavelmente atiraria algo em cima de mim. Ele realmente adora ser dramático. E é por isso que eu deletarei essas mensagens quando terminarmos._

 

(Seg 12:59)

Eu ainda posso contar a ele sobre isso.

 

_(Seg 13:01)_

_Poderia, sim. Ou poderia me ajudar._

 

(Seg 13:02)

O que você quer?

 

_(Seg 13:04)_

_Gostaria que você perguntasse ao meu irmão certas coisas, e enviasse as respostas para mim._

 

(Seg 13:10)

...Você está de brincadeira, não é?

 

_(Seg 13:12)_

_O que deu a você essa impressão?_

 

(Seg 13:13)

Você é maluco.

 

_(Seg 13:14)_

_Eu iria ficar feliz em enviar-lhe uma pequena quantia como pagamento._

 

(Seg 13:16)

Você quer me pagar para trair a confiança do Sherlock? Por que você mesmo não pergunta para ele?

 

_(Seg 13:18)_

_Infelizmente, ele nunca ficou à vontade para se abrir comigo. Porém, por alguma razão, ele aparenta gostar de você. Ao ajudar, você praticamente me daria acesso ao diário dele._

 

(Seg 13:20)

E por que você quer isso?

 

_(Seg 13:21)_

_Eu me preocupo com ele. Constantemente._

 

(Seg 13:23)

O que há para você se preocupar?

 

_(Seg 13:26)_

_Ah, John, se você soubesse. Pelo jeito, ele não contou tudo._

 

(Seg 13:27)

Eu nunca esperei isso. Ao contrário de você, eu respeito a privacidade dele.

 

_(Seg 13:28)_

_A oferta ainda está de pé. Você seria de imensa ajuda se aceitasse. Meu número é 0767385129_

 

(Seg 13:29)

Obrigado. Agora vai se ferrar.

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

 

_(Ter 12:05)_

_John, eu tenho ótimas notícias._

 

(Ter 12:07)

E quais são?

 

_(Ter 12:10)_

_Eu estive fazendo experimentos._

_(Ter 12:11)_

_Com chá._

 

(Ter 12:12)

… O que?

 

_(Ter 12:13)_

_Eu saí para comprar mais ontem, e desde então comecei a fazer experimentos com a bebida._

 

(Ter 12:14)

Haha! Você enlouqueceu de tédio?

 

_(Ter 12:15)_

_Você fica rindo, mas sabe qual é a quantidade exata de leite, milimetricamente, que deixa o chá ruim, para cada xícara de 250ml?_

 

(Ter 12:16)

Isso não é questão de preferência?

 

_(Ter 12:17)_

_Geralmente sim, mas as opiniões de outras pessoas são idiotas._

 

(Ter 12:20)

Então é assim que você está passando o seu dia? Fazendo milhares de xíracas de chá para testar quantidades adequadas de leite?

 

_(Ter 12:21)_

_E de açúcar._

_(Ter 12:23)_

_E a quantidade de tempo apropriada para o saquinho ficar na água de acordo com o tipo do chá._

_(Ter 12:26)_

_Você sabia que chá verde fica melhor quando o saquinho é colocado em água de temperatura de 60 a 85 graus Celsius?_

 

(Ter 12:30)

Que fofo.

 

_(Ter 12:31)_

_Fofo? O que é fofo?_

 

(Ter 12:32)

Você parece tão animado com isso, tudo por causa de _chá_. É fofo.

(Ter 12:34)

Ai, Deus. Talvez fofo seja a palavra errada.

(Ter 12:38)

Sim, palavra errada. Esquece que eu disse isso.

 

_(Ter 12:40)_

_...Está tudo bem._

_(Ter 12:42)_

_Mas eu não sou nenhum cachorrinho._

 

(Ter 12:43)

É, eu sei, desculpa.

(Ter 12:46)

Eu vou pra aula.

 

_(Ter 12:47)_

_Sua próxima aula só começa daqui a uns 42 minutos._

 

(Ter 12:49)

Como você sabe disso?

 

_(Ter 12:50)_

_Eu não sei, eu percebo._

 

(Ter 12:53)

Mas é claro. 

 

_(Ter 12:54)_

_Está bravo?_

 

(Ter 12:55)

Não. Volte para o seu chá.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

(Qua 18:58)

Eu esqueci de dizer ontem, o seu irmão falou comigo.

 

_(Qua 19:12)_

_O quê? Como?_

_(Qua 19:13)_

_Ele sabe sobre você?_

_(Qua 19:14)_

_Aquele gordo idiota insuportável. É lógico que ele descobriu._

_(Qua 19:15)_

_E aí? Fala!_

 

(Qua 19:18)

Você fala como seu eu fosse um segredo precioso.

 

_(Qua 19:19)_

_John!_

 

(Qua 19:21)

Ele falou comigo pelo seu celular, e depois deletou as mensagens.

 

_(Qua 19:23)_

_Eu vou jogar tudo o que ele tem pela janela e forçar goela abaixo todas as comidas calóricas que eu achar. Como aquele convencido idiota se atreve a roubar meu celular?_

 

(Qua 19:25)

Pois é, bem que ele disse que você gosta de ser dramático.

 

_(Qua 19:26)_

_O que mais ele disse? Fale tudo! Não deixe nada de fora._

 

(Qua 19:29)

Ele me perguntou quem eu era e como eu sabia de você, mas eu nunca contei como nós...nos conhecemos. Então ele me ofereceu dinheiro para te perguntar certas coisas e depois enviar pra ele as respostas. Ele descreveu isso como ler o seu diário.

 

_(Qua 19:31)_

_Você aceitou?_

 

(Qua 19:32)

Não, claro que não.

 

_(Qua 19:33)_

_Pena. Você poderia ter ganhado algum dinheiro e eu poderia ter humilhado o meu irmão. Pense melhor na próxima vez._

 

(Qua 19:35)

...Você é...cheio de surpresas.

 

_(Qua 19:36)_

_Você preferiria que eu fosse chato? Como aquela sua amiga que me atendeu no Speedy’s?_

 

(Qua 19:38)

Molly?

 

_(Qua 19:40)_

_Sim. Ela era tão fácil de ler que foi meio embaraçoso._

 

(Qua 19:42)

Acho que você esqueceu que ela é minha amiga.

 

_(Qua 19:43)_

_Não esqueci, não._

 

(Qua 19:44)

Ela…. deu o número dela pra você?

 

_(Qua 19:45)_

_Por que ela faria isso?_

 

(Qua 19:46)

Não sei. Só estava curioso.

 

_(Qua 19:48)_

_Não deu, não._

_(Qua 19:50)_

_A minha ida ao Speedy’s não foi algum tipo de armação para ela, foi?_

 

(Qua 19:52)

Não! Definitivamente não.

 

_(Qua 19:53)_

_Você e Molly já… ficaram juntos?_

 

(Qua 19:55)

Não, somos bons amigos. Nos conhecemos no início da faculdade.

 

_(Qua 19:59)_

_Tem notícias da Katy?_

 

(Qua 20:03)

Não. Quero dizer, nós não nos falamos, mas eu tenho que ver ela nas aulas. Temos Biologia juntos.

 

_(Qua 20:05)_

_E as suas outras namoradas? Quem eram?_

 

(Qua 20:10)

Por que você está se intrometendo nos meus relacionamentos?

 

_(Qua 20:12)_

_Todos foram com mulheres?_

 

(Qua 20:14)

Sherlock!

 

_(Qua 20:16:)_

_Apenas estou expressando interesse em seu passado._

 

(Qua 20:17)

Bom, para com isso então!

 

_(Qua 20:20)_

_Sinto que esse é um tópico tenso para você._

_(Qua 20:35)_

_John?_

 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**(Qui 18:13)**

**John, onde você tá?  
**

(Qui 18:22)

Na casa do Mike, por que?

 

**(Qui 18:24)**

**Você precisa vir para a sua casa.**

 

(Qui 18:27)

Hã? Por que? E por que você tá na minha casa?

 

**(Qui 18:30)**

**Quando foi a última vez que viu a Harry?**   
  


(Qui 18:33)

Ontem à noite, eu acho. Alguma coisa aconteceu?

 

**(Qui 18:35)**

**Nós não sabemos onde ela está, vem logo pra casa, sua mãe está chorando e eu não sei cuidar de gente chorando.**

 

(Qui 18:40)

Que merda. Ok, já estou a caminho.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

_(Qui 19:15)_

_John. Posso fazer uma pergunta?_

 

(Qui 19:18)

Não é uma boa hora.

 

_(Qui 19:20)_

_Ah. Por que não?_

 

(Qui 19:22)

Eu disse que não posso agora.

 

_(Qui 19:23)_

_E eu estou perguntando o porquê._

 

(Qui 19:26)

Nós não sabemos onde a minha irmã está e eu preciso me concentrar em outras coisas agora.

 

_(Qui 19:30)_

_Sua irmã está desaparecida?_

 

(Qui 19:32)

Eu não sei, Sherlock. Para de mandar mensagem.

 

_(Qui 19:33)_

_Eu posso ajudar._

 

(Qui 19:34)

Não pode não.

 

_(Qui 19:35)_

_Você confia tão pouco em mim._

 

(Qui 19:37)

Como você iria saber onde ela está?

 

_(Qui 19:40)_

_Apenas me diga o sobrenome dela e o que ela estava fazendo logo antes de sair de casa._

 

(Qui 19:42)

Não me sinto muito confortável com isso…

 

_(Qui 19:43)_

_Confie em mim._

_(Qui 19:50)_

_John?_

 

(Qui 19:53)

Watson. Esse é o nosso sobrenome.

 

_(Qui 19:54)_

_E o que ela estava fazendo quando foi vista pela última vez?_

 

(Qui 19:55)

Brigando com a nossa mãe, pelo jeito.

 

_(Qui 19:56)_

_Sobre o quê?_

 

(Qui 19:57)

Ahn, algo a ver com a Ingrid, amiga dela.

 

_(Qui 19:58)_

_Preciso de mais do que isso._

 

(Qui 20:01)

Bom tá meio difícil de perguntar pra minha mãe agora! Ela tá histérica, acha que é culpa dela.

 

_(Qui 20:02)_

_Bom, provavelmente é._

 

(Qui 20:03)

Sherlock, eu juro por deus…

 

_(Qui 20:05)_

_Ok. Eu preciso da senha do facebook dela._

_(Qui 20:06)_

_E pare de perguntar o porquê, está desperdiçando tempo._

 

(Qui 20:08)

Eu não sei.

 

_(Qui 20:10)_

_Qual é o sobrenome da Ingrid?_

 

(Qui 20:11)

Michaels.

 

_(Qui 20:12)_

_E nenhuma das duas atende ao celular?_

 

(Qui 20:13)

Não, acho que não…

 

_(Qui 20:15)_

_Anda, John, não é algo tão difícil de descobrir._

 

(Qui 20:17)

Cala a boca. Era pra você estar ajudando.

 

_(Qui 20:19)_

_Ah, eu estou ajudando. Levei 6 minutos para adivinhar a senha da sua irmã e, pelas mensagens recentes, soube que ela e a Ingrid estão namorando._

 

(Qui 20:22)

Não. Você está errado.

 

_(Qui 20:23)_

_Acho que você vai descobrir que eu estou certo. Como sempre._

 

(Qui 20:26)

De qualquer jeito isso não ajuda em nada!

 

_(Qui 20:28)_

_Abre os olhos, John! Essas garotas tem 16 e 17 anos e acham que sabem de tudo. É lógico que elas fugiram._

_(Qui 20:29)_

_Ou pelo menos tentaram._

 

(Qui 20:30)

Isso é ridículo. Para começar, a Harry é hetero, e ela não é tão idiota assim. Para onde ela iria?

 

_(Qui 20:32)_

_Olha, eu tenho acesso às mensagens dela e eu tenho certeza de que ela dormiu na casa da Ingrid noite passada e deve estar, nesse momento, na estação de King’s Cross. É o lugar mais provável, considerando o bairro em que a Ingrid mora._

_(Qui 20:34)_

_Já que obviamente a Ingrid mora longe de vocês, Harry estava brigando com a mãe para ir visitá-la, e então decidiu não se importar com a opinião dela e foi resolver as coisas sozinha. Muita gente dessa idade é rebelde assim._

_(Qui 20:36)_

_Sobre você achar que a Harry é hetero, eu diria que isso é você sendo totalmente cego e meio estúpido._

 

(Qui 20:40)

Eu não consigo acreditar em você.

 

_(Qui 20:42)_

_Eu só disse meio estúpido._

_(Qui 20:43)_

_Muita gente deveria aceitar isso como um elogio._

 ~

(Qui 21:02)

Meus pais estão indo para King’s Cross. Mas eu tive que insistir.

(Qui 21:03)

Se você estiver errado, eu juro que te mato.

 

_(Qui 21:05)_

_Uuuuh ameaças de morte. Você é tão cheio de surpresas, não é? E eu não estou errado._

 

(Qui 21:07)

Você parece muito seguro de si.

 

_(Qui 21:10)_

_A maioria das pessoas vê isso como uma boa qualidade._

_(Qui 21:12)_

_:)_


	6. 23 de novembro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Desde quando você toma chá?"
> 
> "Desde o John”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg

 

**Sexta, 23 de novembro**

 

(Sex 1:12)

Você estava certo.

 

_(Sex 1:16)_

_É claro que eu estava._

 

(Sex 1:18)

Cala a boca.

(Sex 1:20)

Eu queria agradecer pela ajuda. Eu estou muito grato mesmo. E sei que a minha família está também.

(Sex 1:22)

Ah, eles não sabem de nada. Acham que a gente estuda junto.

 

_(Sex 1:23)_

_Ok._

 

(Sex 1:28)

Você deveria dizer “de nada”.

 

_(Sex 1:30)_

_De nada, John Watson._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

(Sex 19:15)

Você está ocupado agora?

 

_(Sex 19:17)_

_Não._

 

(Sex 19:20)

Onde você tá?

 

_(Sex 19:22)_

_No meu quarto, evitando a minha família._

_(Sex 19:25)_

_Você não está planejando uma visita, está?_

_(Sex 19:28)_

_Se estiver, não esqueça das placas de petri._

_(Sex 19:38)_

_John?_

 

~

 

Sex 19:40

 

~~Chamada recebida~~

 

_\- ...Alô?_

 

\- Oi.

 

_\- ...Você me ligou._

 

\- Pois é.

 

_\- …_

 

\- Eu deveria… ter perguntado antes? Tá tudo bem?

 

_\- Eu prefiro mandar mensagens._

 

\- Ah, eu desligo então? Eu achei que, talvez…

 

_\- Não, está bem._

 

\- …

 

_\- Você parece nervoso._

 

\- Obrigado por comentar.

 

_\- A minha voz é o que você esperava?_

 

\- Pra falar a verdade, eu não faço ideia do que eu esperava. Isso é… muito estranho.

 

_\- Por quê?_

 

\- Porque… eu não sei. Você é real.

 

_\- Que observação brilhante, John. Achava que eu era um robô?_

 

\- Não, mas, Sherlock, você não acha estranho eu ter te conhecido há mais de um mês, sem te conhecer de verdade?

 

_\- Um pouco, eu acho. Mas esse é o século 21._

 

\- …

 

_\- Você tinha um motivo para me ligar?_

 

\- Sim. Ahn… Eu não achei que agradecer por mensagens de celular era o suficiente. O que você fez foi muito inteligente e… talvez Harry não estaria em casa agora se não fosse por você e eu só queria dizer… obrigado por ter sido teimoso. Foi… incrível aquilo que você fez e como descobriu tudo. Eu te devo uma.

 

-...

 

\- Sherlock?

 

_\- Eu só tava… que bom que a sua irmã está bem._

 

\- ...É. Bem, eu acho que vou te deixar sozinho agora.

 

_\- Ok._

 

\- Tchau.

 

_\- John?_

 

\- Sim?

 

_\- Foi legal ouvir a sua voz._

 

\- ...A sua também, Sherlock.

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Sábado, 24 de novembro**

 

_(Sáb 11:32)_

_Ele me ligou_

 

(Sáb 11:34)

Quem te ligou?

 

_(Sáb 11:35)_

_Quem você acha?_

 

(Sáb 11:38)

O príncipe Philip?   
  


_(Sáb 11:40)_

_John._

 

(Sáb 11:45)

Cheguei perto.

(Sáb 11:47)

Espera, quer dizer que você ouviu a voz dele!

 

_(Sáb 11:48)_

_Muito bom Greg, você entendeu o conceito de uma ligação telefônica._

 

(Sáb 11:50)

Sabe, eu não gosto muito do Sherlock versão irônica.

(Sáb 11:54)

Como foi? Foi estranho?

 

_(Sáb 11:56)_

_Foi tudo bem._

 

(Sáb 11:58)

Sherlock, eu te conheço há anos, você não falaria comigo só para dizer que foi “bem”.

 

_(Sáb 12:02)_

_Acabei de fazer isso._

 

(Sáb 12:06)

É isso aí, eu vou pra sua casa. E nós vamos beber chocolate quente e conversar sobre o John como duas garotinhas e você não pode evitar isso. 

 

_(Sáb 12:07)_

_Eu prefiro chá._

 

(Sáb 12:09)

Desde quando você toma chá?

 

_(Sáb 12:12)_

_Desde o John._

 

(Sáb 12:15)

Ah, nós temos muito o que conversar.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 26 de novembro**

 

(Seg 17:45)

Você acha que eu já te conheço bem o suficiente para perguntar o seu sobrenome?

 

_(Seg 17:50)_

_Isso resultaria em uma inevitável busca no Google. Eu não arriscaria._

 

(Seg 17:54)

Você tá preocupado que eu ache o seu blog secreto de costura?

 

_(Seg 17:58)_

_Costurar é muito masculino._

 

(Seg 18:03)

Você sabe o meu sobrenome, acho justo você me dizer o seu.

 

_(Seg 18:05)_

_É diferente, eu precisava saber o seu sobrenome para encontrar o facebook da sua irmã e descobrir o email dela._

 

(Seg 18:07)

Você não confia em mim? Depois de tudo que passamos?

 

_(Seg 18:10)_

_Pois é, um monte de recheio de sanduíche e irmãs fugitivas são o suficiente para criar uma união para o resto da vida._

 

(Seg 18:12)

Agora você só está sendo irônico.

 

_(Seg 18:15)_

_Por que todo mundo me chama de irônico agora?_

 

(Seg 18:17)

Está óbvio que você é, no fundo, uma mulher negra independente.

 

_(Seg 18:19)_

_…_

 

(Seg 18:22)

Me diz o seu sobrenome!!

 

_(Seg 18:24)_

_Está bem. É Holmes._

 

(Seg 18:28)

Holmes

(Seg 18:29)

Sherlock Holmes.

(Seg 18:33)

Você podia ser um vilão do James Bond ou algo assim.

 

_(Seg 18:36)_

_Isso é um insulto?_

 

(Seg 18:38)

Não…

(Seg 18:39)

Você nunca viu um filme do Bond?

 

_(Seg 18:40)_

_Não posso dizer que sim._

 

(Seg 18:43)

Meu Deus, Sr. Holmes. Isso precisa ser consertado.

 

_(Seg 18:46)_

_É aqui que você confessa ser um grande fan boy e que comprou tudo quanto é coisa da saga Bond?_

 

(Seg 18:48)

Não, Sr. Holmes.

 

_(Seg 18:49)_

_Para de me chamar de Sr. Holmes._

 

(Seg 18:53)

Então que tal Sr. White?

(Seg 18:54)

Auric Goldfinger?

(Seg 18:54)

Franz Sanchez?

(Seg 18:55)

Raoul Silva?

 

_(Seg 18:57)_

_Você está falando em outra língua?_

 

(Seg 19:00)

Que pobre alma ignorante você tem.

 

_(Seg 19:02)_

_Eu não gosto de ser tratado como coitadinho._

 

(Seg 19:04)

Já que você não curte filmes bons, me diz aí o que você gosta.

 

_(Seg 19:07)_

_Fazer experiências._

 

(Seg 19:10)

Percebi isso com aquele lance do chá. O que mais?

 

_(Seg 19:12)_

_Ciência forense. Livros. Irritar o Mycroft._

 

(Seg 19:14)

Ciência forense, hein? É o que você quer fazer?

 

_(Seg 19:16)_

_Eu não pretendo “fazer” nada. Se bem que os meus pais querem que eu encontre outra universidade para começar outro curso e outras coisas chatas._

 

(Seg 19:18)

Então como você vai encontrar trabalho sem um diploma?

 

_(Seg 19:20)_

_Assassinatos e crimes me interessam desde sempre, eu praticamente já sei tudo o que existe para se conhecer sobre isso. As pessoas virão até mim em busca de ajuda._

 

(Seg 19:22)

Então você vai inventar o seu próprio emprego?

 

_(Seg 19:25)_

_Precisamente._

 

(Seg 19:25)

E ficar com a bunda na cadeira esperando gente que te dê trabalho só porque você é muito mais inteligente do que todo mundo?

 

_(Seg 19:26)_

_Não poderia ter explicado melhor._

 

(Seg 19:27)

Não consigo decidir se você é louco ou brilhante.

 

_(Seg 19:30)_

_Eu gosto de pensar que ambas definições combinam muito bem juntas._

 

(Seg 19:33)

Não vou discutir com você.

 

_(Seg 19:35)_

_Perderia de qualquer jeito._

 

(Seg 19:39)

Está me desafiando, Sr. Holmes?

 

_(Seg 19:40)_

_Se você quiser, acho que sim._

 

(Seg 19:43)

;)

 

_(Seg 19:45)_

_Ai, deus. O retorno da carinha feliz._

 

(Seg 19:49)

Ela chega em momentos inesperados.

 

_(Seg 19:50)_

_Tem certeza de que tem 18 anos? Um legítimo adulto?_

 

(Seg 19:54)

…. Isso é meio que uma insinuação, não acha Sr. Holmes?

 

_(Seg 19:57)_

_Chega de sr. Holmes, John, sério. Eu prefiro muito mais um nome de vilão do Bond._

 

(Seg 19:59)

…

(Seg 20:00)

;)


	7. 1º de dezembro

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg

 

**Sábado, 1º de dezembro**

 

(Sáb 1:24)

Se lembra quando você me mandou uma mensagem no dia em que a Harry fugiu?

 

_(Sáb 1:26)_

_É claro que sim._

 

(Sáb 1:27)

Você perguntou se podia me fazer uma pergunta, e eu disse que não naquela hora.

 

_(Sáb 1:28)_

_Sim._

 

(Sáb 1:29)

Qual era a pergunta?

 

_(Sáb 1:30)_

_Você fica lendo as nossas conversas antigas?_

 

(Sáb 1:31)

Às vezes.

 

_(Sáb 1:33)_

_Por quê?_

 

(Sáb 1:34)

Isso importa?

(Sáb 1:35)

O que você ia me perguntar?

 

_(Sáb 1:36)_

_Não é mais relevante._

 

(Sáb 1:37)

Anda Sherlock.

 

_(Sáb 1:37)_

_Não._

 

(Sáb 1:38)

Me fala!

 

_(Sáb 1:39)_

_Não._

 

(Sáb 1:40)

Era algo embaraçoso?

 

_(Sáb 1:42)_

_Que tipo de pergunta embaraçosa eu poderia fazer para você?_

 

(Sáb 1:43)

Não sei, você podia querer uma ajuda com uma espinha problemática…

 

_(Sáb 1:44)_

_Você é ridículo._

 

(Sáb 1:45)

Mas você gosta de mim :)

 

_(Sáb 1:46)_

_Você tem muita certeza disso._

 

(Sáb 1:48)

Você não tem?

 

_(Sáb 1:48)_

_O quê?_

 

(Sáb 1:49)

Certeza se gosta de mim.

 

_(Sáb 1:49)_

_Nós não nos conhecemos._

 

(Sáb 1:50)

Sério? Você ainda acha que somos desconhecidos?

 

_(Sáb 1:52)_

_Tecnicamente, sim._

 

(Sáb 1:53)

Bom, eu acho que te conheço.

 

_(Sáb 1:54)_

_Ah, sem dúvidas._

 

(Sáb 1:54)

É, talvez não muito bem… mas somos amigos, certo?

 

_(Sáb 1:55)_

_Amigos?_

 

(Sáb 1:56)

Fui longe demais?

 

_(Sáb 1:57)_

_Provavelmente._

 

(Sáb 1:58)

Amigos não ficam conversando às 2 da manhã?

 

_(Sáb 1:59)_

_Eu não teria como saber._

 

(Sáb 2:01)

O que você quer dizer?

 

_(Sáb 2:02)_

_Não quis dizer nada._

 

(Sáb 2:04)

Eu sou a única pessoa que te manda mensagem?

 

_(Sáb 2:05)_

_Não._

 

(Sáb 2:06)

Você é bom em mudar o assunto.

(Sáb 2:07)

… Não dá pra dizer qual era a pergunta? A curiosidade está me incomodando.

 

_(Sáb 2:08)_

_Você está me incomodando._

 

(Sáb 2:09)

Pegou pesado.

 

_(Sáb 2:11)_

_Você nunca ia conseguir me forçar a dizer nada._

 

(Sáb 2:13)

Seria mais fácil se eu estivesse aí com você.

 

_(Sáb 2:15)_

_… Na minha cama?_

 

(Sáb 2:17)

Não, Deus eu não quis falar isso.

(Sáb 2:18)

Você falou isso de propósito né seu bosta.

(Sáb 2:19)

Olha, eu tô cansado tá? Não tô pensando muito bem.

 

_(Sáb 2:20)_

_Você fica agressivo quando é confrontado sobre a sua sexualidade._

 

(Sáb 2:21)

Você não me confrontou! Você que entendeu errado! Eu não quis dizer que queria estar na cama com você.

(Sáb 2:21)

Esquece.

 

_(Sáb 2:22)_

_Talvez você deva dormir._

 

(Sáb 2:24)

Você é um pesadelo às vezes.

 

_(Sáb 2:26)_

_Vai dormir, ou vai acordar cansado para a sua partida de rugby_.

 

(Sáb 2:30)

Caralho como você sabia do jogo?

(Sáb 2:32)

Esquece, eu não quero saber.

(Sáb 2:33)

Boa noite.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Domingo, 2 de dezembro**

 

(Dom 15:45)

Você me procurou no facebook?

 

_(Dom 15:48)_

_Maneira estranha de começar uma conversa._

 

(Dom 15:50)

Mas você procurou? Porque agora você sabe meu nome completo e tal..

 

_(Dom 15:52)_

_Você se esquece de que existe mais de um John Watson no mundo._

 

(Dom 15:53)

Ah, é.

 

_(Dom 15:59)_

_Você ficaria incomodado se eu tivesse procurado?_

 

(Dom 16:02)

Não muito, eu acho.

 

_(Dom 16:04)_

_Nesse caso, sim, eu procurei por você lá._

_(Dom 16:05)_

_E encontrei._

 

(Dom 16:07)

Jesus.

 

_(Dom 16:08)_

_Você disse que não se incomodaria._

 

(Dom 16:10)

Eu sei. Mas ainda é estranho.

(Dom 16:12)

Como você soube qual John Watson era eu?

 

_(Dom 16:14)_

_Localização, educação, idade, lista de amigos com uma Molly Hooper, só precisei de algum bom senso._

 

(Dom 16:15)

…

 

_(Dom 16:16)_

_Eu sinceramente acho que você deveria alterar suas configurações de privacidade._

 

(Dom 16:17)

Puta que pariu.

 

_(Dom 16:18)_

_Por favor, John. Essa resposta não é nem um pouco adequada em uma conversa. Talvez eu deva dar para você um dicionário no Natal._

 

(Dom 16:21)

Você me stalkeou.

 

_(Dom 16:24)_

_Não, e você teria feito o mesmo._

 

(Dom 16:27)

Mas isso significa que você sabe como eu sou.

 

_(Dom 16:30)_

_Isso o assusta?_

 

(Dom 16:32)

Não seria tão assustador se eu tivesse o seu facebook também.

 

_(Dom 16:33)_

_Então você já me procurou?_

 

(Dom 16:34)

Talvez.

 

_(Dom 16:37)_

_Você não sabe mesmo mentir._

 

(Dom 16:39)

Eu não estava mentindo. Talvez tenha uma chance de eu provavelmente ter te procurado na internet.

 

_(Dom 16:42)_

_Achou algo interessante?_

 

(Dom 16:45)

Achei o seu site.

(Dom 16:46)

Então, não.

 

_(Dom 16:47)_

_E você me chama de escroto._

 

(Dom 16:50)

É divertido ;)

 

_(Dom 16:52)_

_Já disse que eu não sou um cachorro._

 

(Dom 16:54)

É verdade, cachorros não são obcecados nas variedades de cinzas de cigarro.

 

_(Dom 16:55)_

_Eu não sou obcecado._

 

(Dom 16:56)

O seu site fascinante diz tudo.

 

_(Dom 16:58)_

_Preciso lembrar qual de nós sabe listar os nomes de todos os vilões de James Bond?_

 

(Dom 17:03)

…

(Dom 17:06)

Você venceu essa rodada.

 

_(Dom 17:07)_

_Eu venço todas as rodadas._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Terça, 4 de dezembro**

 

(Ter 20:19)

21 dias!

 

_(Ter 20:28)_

_Que alegria._

 

(Ter 20:30)

Se anima! É a melhor época do ano!

 

_(Ter 20:33)_

_Não é não. É o Natal._

 

(Ter 20:36)

Você não recebeu abraços quando era criança?

 

_(Ter 20:39)_

_Não vou responder isso. E eu não preciso de razão para não gostar do natal._

 

(Ter 20:42)

Você deve ter algum motivo, ninguém nasce odiando o melhor dia do ano.

 

_(Ter 20:45)_

_Não é um motivo que eu esteja à vontade para compartilhar com você._

 

(Ter 20:57)

Ai.

(Ter 20:50)

Quer dizer que eu não vou receber aquele dicionário que você prometeu?

 

_(Ter 20:53)_

_Desculpa por ter levantado suas expectativas, mas sei que os maravilhosos presentes que você vai receber vão ajudar a superar isso._

 

(Ter 20:58)

A grana está curta, na verdade. Vamos tentar aquela dos presentes caseiros.

 

_(Ter 21:03)_

_Ah._

 

(Ter 21:10)

Sabe, só porque eu gosto do Natal, não quer dizer que eu fico esperando um carro novo ou algo assim. Tem outras coisas para se apreciar.

 

_(Ter 21:13)_

_Como quais?_

 

(Ter 21:16)

A família.

 

_(Ter 21:18)_

_Chato._

 

(Ter 21:21)

Talvez a sua seja.

(Ter 21:23)

É por isso que você não gosta? Por causa da sua família?

 

_(Ter 21:27)_

_Eu já disse que não quero discutir isso._

 

(Ter 21:30)

Tá bom. Mas existem coisas piores na vida do que fingir que se dá bem com os parentes.

 

_(Ter 21:33)_

_Eu sei._

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Sexta, 7 de dezembro**

 

(Sex 12:10)

Como você tá?

 

_(Sex 12:15)_

_Bem._

 

(Sex 12:17)

Não, é sério, você está bem? Eu posso passar aí se quiser.

 

_(Sex 12:20)_

_Eu não quero você por perto._

 

(Sex 12:23)

Certo.

(Sex 12:26)

Mas se lembre de que eu ficaria feliz em conversar com você, se quiser.

 

_(Sex 12:30)_

_Greg, eu juro que vou dar um soco em você._

 

(Sex 12:33)

Eu só tava tentando...não sei. Dar um apoio.

 

_(Sex 12:36)_

_Não tente._

 

(Sex 12:38)

Você tem uma puta sorte de ter alguém que realmente se importa com você sabia. Além da sua família. Para de me afastar e… agradece.

(Sex 12:39)

Uma vez nessa vida.

 

_(Sex 12:43)_

_Tem o John._

 

(Sex 12:46)

Porra, que maravilha. Você prefere falar com ele sobre isso do que comigo?

 

_(Sex 12:49)_

_Não tenho nada para falar._

 

(Sex 12:52)

Ótimo. Me liga se precisar de mim.

(Sex 12:53)

Sei que não vai mas, você podia.

 

_(Sex 12:54)_

_Para de me mandar mensagem._

 

(Sex 12:56)

Tá.

(Sex 12:56)

Que tal um sorriso? :)

 

_(Sex 12:57)_

_Não._

 

(Sex 12:59)

Ok.


	8. 12 de dezembro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eu estou ficando envolvido nisso”

Fontes

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg

 

 

**Quarta, 12 de dezembro**

 

(Qua 17:30)

Adivinha o que eu comprei nesse fim de semana.

 

_(Qua 17:39)_

_Uma nova namorada?_

 

(Qua 17:43)

Não…

(Qua 17:47)

E elas são meio caras, na verdade.

 

_(Qua 17:49)_

_Um guia para um namoro bem-sucedido?_

 

(Qua 17:53)

Achei meio ofensivo. Nós ficamos juntos por 10 meses sabe.

 

_(Qua 17:56)_

_Diz aí então. O que você comprou de tão importante?_

 

(Qua 17:59)

 

_(Qua 18:02)_

_…_

_(Qua 18:03)_

_Por essa eu não esperava._

_(Qua 18:05)_

_Mas admito que me fez dar um sorriso._

 

(Qua 18:07)

Hipnopômpico - Adjetivo: estar no estado semi consciente anterior ao despertar.

 

_(Qua 18:10)_

_Você não se parece com as outras pessoas de 18 anos._

 

(Qua 18:17)

Servil - Adjetivo: ter ou demonstrar excesso de vontade de servir ou de agradar outras pessoas.

 

_(Qua 18:19)_

_Você fez isso só por ter achado que ia me fazer rir?_

 

(Qua 18:25)

Verdadeiro - Adjetivo: De acordo com a realidade ou fato; não-falso

 

_(Qua 18:31)_

_Agora seria a melhor hora de me contar que você é na verdade um stalker de 40 anos._

 

(Qua 18:34)

Por quê?

 

_(Qua 18:38)_

_Eu estou ficando envolvido nisso._

 

(Qua 18:42)

Nisso…

 

_(Qua 18:45)_

_Você._

 

(Qua 18:48)

Eu não te culpo. Sou irresistível.

(Qua 18:50)

Espera, isso é o que te conquista? Dicionários?

 

_(Qua 18:52)_

_Não, não os dicionários._

_(Qua 18:54)_

_Os idiotas que compram dicionários para divertir alguém que nunca conheceram e com quem, tecnicamente, não deveriam se importar._

 

(Qua 18:58)

Eu te disse que sou encantador.

 

_(Qua 18:59)_

_Mais uma prova de que você lê as nossas mensagens antigas._

 

(Qua 18:59)

Poderia ser simplesmente a minha excelente memória.

 

_(Qua 19:00)_

_Mas não é, certo?_

 

(Qua 19:00)

...Não.

 

_(Qua 19:02)_

_Eu planejava parar com isso antes de ficar muito significativo._

 

(Qua 19:05)

Significativo - Adjetivo: relativo à acontecimentos improváveis de ocorrer por acaso e que, por isso, indicam uma causa sistemática; importante, com consequências.

 

_(Qua 19:07)_

_E se eu simplesmente parasse de responder suas mensagens?_

 

(Qua 19:09)

Aí eu ficaria comendo meu sanduíche à 1 da manhã sem ninguém pra conversar. E um homem sozinho com um sanduíche para companhia não é homem nenhum.

 

_(Qua 19:13)_

_Falar com você é desconcertante às vezes, sabia. Eu não sei se rio ou se boto fogo no meu celular._

 

(Qua 19:15)

Você então diria que está… desconchavado?

 

_(Qua 19:17)_

_Talvez o dicionário não tenha sido uma grande ideia no final das contas._

 

(Qua 19:19)

Puta merda caralho que cu.

 

_(Qua 19:22)_

_Isso é mais familiar._

 

(Qua 19:24)

:)

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**Sexta, 14 de dezembro**

 

(Sex 16:12)

Me diga algo interessante.

 

_(Sex 16:15)_

_Por quê?_

 

(Sex 16:18)

(Sex 16:22)

É por isso. Eu estou congelando, então me distraia.

 

_(Sex 16:23)_

_Existem 13 espécies de lontra no mundo._

 

(Sex 16:27)

Isso é o melhor que você consegue pensar? Lontras?

 

_(Sex 16:30)_

_Você queria uma distração._

 

(Sex 16:33)

Uma distração /interessante/. O que você tá fazendo agora?

 

_(Sex 16:35)_

_Você me acha interessante?_

 

(Sex 16:36)

Você é mais interessante do que a neve colada nas minhas solas.

 

_(Sex 16:37)_

_Eu estou na cozinha agora. Greg está aqui._

 

(Sex 16:38)

O Greg é um… namorado?

 

_(Sex 16:39)_

_Não. Credo._

 

(Sex 16:40)

Então ele é…?

 

_(Sex 16:40)_

_Uma pessoa._

 

(Sex 16:42)

Não me diga.

 

_(Sex 16:43)_

_Bom, podia ser um cachorro._

 

(Sex 16:44)

Greg é o pior nome que um cachorro pode ter.

(Sex 16:45)

E você disse que sua mãe é alérgica a pelo.

 

_(Sex 16:45)_

_Sua memória parece estar melhorando._

 

(Sex 16:47)

Suponho que Greg seja um amigo? Não é nenhum tio ou vizinho?

 

_(Sex 16:49)_

_Pode se dizer que sim._

 

(Sex 16:50)

Você é desnecessariamente misterioso às vezes.

 

_(Sex 16:52)_

_Eu prefiro o termo enigmático._

 

(Sex 16:54)

O que estão fazendo na cozinha?

 

_(Sex 16:55)_

_Greg está bebendo café enquanto fica me dando uns olhares engraçados._

 

(Sex 16:56)

Talvez tenha algo na sua cara.

(Sex 16:58)

Ou talvez ele acabou de perceber o amor irresistível que tem por você.

 

_(Sex 17:01)_

_Não gosto do rumo que essa conversa tomou._

 

(Sex 17:03)

Está bem, cheguei em casa já.

 

_(Sex 17:05)_

_Sua distração foi satisfatória?_

 

(Sex 17:07)

8 em 10. Eu recomendaria você pros meus amigos.

 

_(Sex 17:10)_

_Não faça isso, por favor._

 

~

 

 

(Sex 19:10)

Vai me contar o que estava acontecendo hoje mais cedo?

 

_(Sex 19:15)_

_O que teve hoje mais cedo?_

 

(Sex 19:17)

Quando eu estava na sua casa...você recebeu uma mensagem e correu pro celular tão rápido que quase jogou café pra tudo quanto é lugar.

 

_(Sex 19:18)_

_Não consigo ver o porque desse assunto precisar ser discutido._

 

(Sex 19:20)

Por quanto tempo essa coisa com o John vai durar?

 

_(Sex 19:22)_

_Como é que eu vou saber?_

 

(Sex 19:24)

Você...não...sabe? Sherlock Holmes não sabe de algo?

(Sex 19:25)

Graças a deus isso foi documentado.

 

_(Sex 19:30)_

_John pode muito bem perder o interesse qualquer dia ou arranjar outra namorada._

 

(Sex 19:33)

Acha que você é isso pra ele? Um substituto para a ex?

(Sex 19:34)

Péra, você acabou de se considerar a namorada dele?

 

_(Sex 19:35)_

_Eu não sei._

_(Sex 19:36)_

_E não._

 

(Sex 19:37)

…

 

_(Sex 19:39)_

_Cala a boca._

 

(Sex 19:40)

Eu não disse nada!

 

(Sex 19:42)

Você estava pensando. Isso irrita.

 

(Sex 19:45)

Você está colocando a culpa em mim? Sherlock, você tá agindo… não sei.

 

_(Sex 19:47)_

_Como sempre?_

 

(Sex 19:50)

Como um ser humano. Eu nunca te vi tão animado em ver o seu celular apitando com o nome de outro cara.

 

_(Sex 19:53)_

_Isso é estúpido._

 

(Sex 19:55)

Não é não. Eu acho ótimo.

 

_(Sex 19:56)_

_Eu acho que você deveria parar de enfiar o nariz onde não interessa._

 

(Sex 19:57)

…

(Sex 19:57)

Está bem.

 

_(Sex 20:00)_

_Você quer falar de novo para eu me encontrar com ele._

 

(Sex 20:02)

Não, eu vou tirar o meu nariz daqui.

(Sex 20:05)

Mas você devia mesmo ir encontrá-lo.

(Sex 20:08)

Meio que porque eu também quero conhecer o cara.

 

_(Sex 20:10)_

_Nem pensar que você vai chegar perto dele._

 

(Sex 19:13)

Estamos meio super protetores, não?

 

_(Sex 20:16)_

_Vai se ferrar._

 

(Sex 20:16)

Eu posso sentir o amor.

 

_(Sex 20:18)_

_E não venha para a minha casa sem avisar de novo. Eu disse que estava bem._

 

(Sex 20:20)

Uma vez você também me disse que o John era ‘ninguém’.

 

_(Sex 20:23)_

_Isso foi há quase dois meses._

 

(Sex 20:25)

Ok, isso é verdade. As coisas mudaram desde então?

 

_(Sex 20:27)_

_É óbvio._

 

_\--------------------------------------------------------_

 

**Domingo, 16 de dezembro**

 

(Dom 1:23)

É estranho eu estar com vontade de te ligar?

 

_(Dom 1:27)_

_À essa hora??_

 

(Dom 1:30)

Pois é

 

_(Dom 1:32)_

_Posso perguntar por quê?_

 

(Dom 1:34)

Eu não sei.

 

_(Dom 1:36)_

_… Bom motivo._

 

 (Dom 1:40)

~~Chamada realizada~~

 

\- Sherlock?

 

_\- Bom dia, John._

 

\- Sua voz está tão baixa.

 

_\- ...o tom?_

 

\- Não, tipo, você tá falando muito calmo.

 

_\- Bom, você também._

 

-...

 

_\- Por que você tá rindo? Andou bebendo?_

 

\- Tomei uma ou duas no bar. Não tô bêbado não seu idiota.

 

_\- Então por que essa ligação sem sentido às...15 para as duas?_

 

\- O que posso fazer, tenho uma vida perigosa.

 

_\- Sim, por isso nós dois estamos sussurrando para os nossos telefones, com medo de sermos ouvidos._

 

\- Para de chover na nossa brincadeira.

 

_\- Eu gosto de chuva._

 

\- Você gosta de chuva?

 

_\- Não fica repetindo as coisas, John._

 

\- ... Chuva é como uma morte congelante que nos atinge do céu. Como você pode gostar disso?

 

_\- O som é relaxante._

 

\- Imagino que sim.

 

_\- ..._

 

\- ...

 

_\- Você não ligou mesmo por algum motivo, não é?_

 

\- Bom...

 

_\- A não ser que você só quisesse ouvir a minha respiração pelo telefone. Nesse caso, eu deveria cortar todos os meios de comunicação com você e me mudar para a França._

 

\- Todos nós temos um lado assustador.

 

_\- Você quer dizer que..._

 

\- Não, não eu...não.

 

_\- ..._

 

\- O que eu falo agora?

 

_\- Eu não sei, foi você quem me ligou. Você acha que eu falo no telefone toda hora?_

 

\- Todos os caras legais fazem isso.

 

_\- ...John._

 

\- Eu tô brincando. É muito cedo. Eu tô cansado.

 

_\- Se você tá cansado, por que não foi dormir?_

 

\- Porque eu te liguei, óbvio.

 

_\- Sim. Por motivos ainda desconhecidos._

 

\- Ah...eu tive os meus motivos, ok?

 

_\- E eles são...?_

 

\- ...Eu precisava ouvir uma voz. Eu queria falar com alguém. Sobre qualquer coisa.

 

_\- Ok._

 

\- Você pode desligar se quiser. Eu sei que foi estúpido.

 

_\- Está tudo bem, eu não durmo muito. Às vezes fico acordado até às 5. Há coisas muito mais importantes com as quais eu me preocupo do que dormir._

 

\- Hmmm.

 

_\- Eu leio muito. Mais sobre ciência, e eu pesquiso na internet sobre criminalidade e leio sentenças – vejo o que foi feito, o que a polícia deixou passar... parece que a polícia sempre deixa algo para trás._

 

\- Hm.

 

_\- Eu não sei porque as pessoas confiam tanto na polícia. A que tem por aqui é hilária._

 

\- ...

 

_-Quando eu tinha 7 anos eu fiquei pesquisando sobre um serial killer até às 3 da manhã. Era impossível ir dormir. Eu estava tão agitado; queria achar tudo o que ele tinha feito e como, e como ele conseguiu escapar... aí o Mycroft olhou o meu histórico e encontrou os sites em que eu estive. Foi ridículo. Ele falou pra mamãe porque achou que eu podia ter algo de errado. Como se alguém não pudesse se interessar por algo sem necessariamente estar planejando o próprio crime..._

 

-...

 

_\- John?_

 

\- ....

 

_\- ...._

 

\- ....

 

~Chamada finalizada~

 


	9. 16 de dezembro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As vadias amam dicionários.”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg

 

 

**Domingo, 16 de dezembro**

 

(Dom 9:18)

Eu acordei com o meu telefone grudado na minha bochecha.

 

_(Dom 9:34)_

_É isso o que se ganha._

 

(Dom 9:37)

Por…?

 

_(Dom 9:40)_

_Por ser um idiota._

 

(Dom 9:43)

Um idiota com quem você adora conversar às 2 da manhã.

 

_(Dom 9:47)_

_Não é como se eu fosse mesmo dormir._

 

(Dom 9:50)

Claro, eu tinha esquecido. Vampiro.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 17 de dezembro**

(Seg 17:18)

Você já costurou um cachecol?

 

_(Seg 17:27)_

_Presente caseiro de natal?_

 

(Seg 17:30)

É.

 

_(Seg 17:34)_

_Eu disse que costurar é bem masculino._

 

(Seg 17:38)

Quem é que lê nossas mensagens antigas agora?

 

_(Seg 17:40)_

_Minha memória é melhor que a sua._

(Seg 17:44)

Ah, tá bom. E aí, minha pergunta?

 

_(Seg 17:47)_

_Não posso nem dizer que já cheguei perto de um par de agulhas de tricô._

(Seg 17:49)

Poxa, eu esperava conseguir dicas de um expert.

 

_(Seg 17:52)_

_O que você já conseguiu?_

(Seg 17:54)

Eu te mandaria uma foto, mas tá horrível demais.

(Seg 17:56)

Acho que vou ter que começar de novo.

 

_(Seg 17:57)_

_Por que não tenta outra coisa?_

(Seg 17:59)

É pra mamãe. Era isso ou bijuteria. E eu não sou bem o tipo criativo.

 

_(Seg 18:02)_

_Estou vendo. Tenho que admitir que a ideia de você estar costurando é bem hilária._

(Seg 18:05)

Espera só. Esse vai ser o cachecol mais machão do mundo. Vai lançar lasers e beber cerveja e socar tubarões bem na cara.

 

_(Seg 18:10)_

_… Eu nunca tive uma conversa sobre cachecóis que socam tubarões._

(Seg 18:13)

É por isso que eu melhoro a sua vida.  

 

_(Seg 18:15)_

_Isso é preocupante em tantos níveis._

_(Seg 18:16)_

_8, para ser preciso._

 

(Seg 18:18)

Apenas abrace a situação.

 

_(Seg 18:20)_

_Eu preferiria abraçar o tubarão_

 

(Seg 18:22)

Cuidado, ele vai estar usando o cachecol mais fabuloso que você vai ver na vida.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

  **Terça, 18 de dezembro**

 

(Ter 20:02)

Então, você já sabe das minhas desgraças dos presentes de natal, como os seus estão?

 

_(Ter 20:14)_

_Eu deixo o Mycroft cuidar dos presentes._

(Ter 20:17)

Que tocante.

 

_(Ter 20:20)_

_Não sou do tipo sociável, lembra?_

 

(Ter 20:23)

Não é questão de ser sociável, é da Família.

 

_(Ter 20:27)_

_É tudo insuportável._

(Ter 20:32)

Você é um bastardo encantador.

 

_(Ter 20:34)_

_Eu conquistei você, não foi?_

 

(Ter 20:37)

Não, eu que te conquistei. Eu comprei um dicionário.

(Ter 20:38)

As vadias amam dicionários.

 

_(Ter 20:42)_

_Você acabou de me chamar de vadia._

 

(Ter 20:44)

Foi?

(Ter 20:46)

Eu acredito que a nossa relação foi para o próximo nível.

 

_(Ter 20:48)_

_Relação?_

 

(Ter 20:50)

Eu posso ter tomado algumas.

 

_(Ter 20:52)_

_Nada de novo aí. Eu tomaria cuidado John, ou a sua bebedeira pode ficar igual à da sua irmã._

 

(Ter 20:55)

Eu não vou perguntar como você sabe que a Harry bebe tanto. Só vou me assustar.

 

_(Ter 20:57)_

_A internet é um lugar maravilhoso._

 

(Ter 21:00)

Olha aí. Pronto, conseguiu.

(Ter 21:02)

Eu tô rindo mesmo, você parece um pedófilo.

 

_(Ter 21:04)_

_Vampiro, lembra?_

 

(Ter 21:06)

Mesma coisa.

\---------------------------------------

 

**Quarta, 19 de dezembro**

  

(Qua 15:20)

A nossa árvore acabou de chegar:

 

_(Qua 15:28)_

_Não tá meio tarde? O natal é daqui a 5 dias._

 

(Qua 15:30)

Antes tarde do que nunca. Nós nem sabíamos se iríamos mesmo ter uma esse ano.

 

_(Qua 15:33)_

_…E é meio pequena também._

 

(Qua 15:35)

Para de implicar com a nossa árvore!

 

_(Qua 15:36)_

_Não estou implicando, estou observando._

 

(Qua 15:39)

Eu tenho que ir pra aula de rugby.

 

_(Qua 15:42)_

_Posso observar isso também?_

 

(Qua 3:45)

…?

(Qua 15:48)

Piadas não combinam com você, vamos ficar com a frieza mesmo.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

**Quinta, 20 de dezembro**

 

(Qui 12:13)

Como estão as coisas no lar dos Holmes?

 

_(Qui 12:15)_

_Nada diferente do resto do ano. Você não precisa perguntar isso todo dia._

 

(Qui 12:17)

Só estou conferindo, sabe. Essa época do ano é difícil pra você. 

 

_(Qui 12:20)_

_Você não foi chato desse jeito no ano passado._

_(Qui 12:23)_

_O Mycroft colocou você nisso?_

 

(Qui 12:25)

Não.

 

_(Qui 12:27)_

_Mentira._

 

(Qui 12:30)

Eu nunca mentiria pra você Sherlock. 

 

_(Qui 12:32)_

_Olha só, mais mentiras._

 

(Qui 12:34)

Nós dois nos preocupamos com você, tá bom? 

 

_(Qui 12:36)_

_Então vocês dois estão desperdiçando tempo._

 

(Qui 12:38)

Falando em perder tempo, como está o John? 

 

_(Qui 12:40)_

_O John não é uma perda de tempo._

 

(Qui 12:43)

Você chegou a assistir aquela aula de rugby? 

 

_(Qui 12:59)_

_…_

_(Qui 13:00)_

_Eu realmente o odeio às vezes._

 

(Qui 13:02)

Você deixa o seu celular em lugares convidativos. 

_(Qui 13:04)_

_Não vou mais cometer esse erro._

 

(Qui 13:06)

Eu só tô de implicância. Você pode flertar com quem você quiser. 

 

_(Qui 13:10)_

_Eu. Não. Estava. Flertando._

 

(Qui 13:12)

Ora, vamos. Shorts de rugby? Luta corporal??

 

_(Qui 13:15)_

_Você viu a mensagem. Era uma piada._

 

(Qui 13:17)

Você não faz piadas.

_(Qui 13:20)_

_Talvez você seja muito incompetente para entendê-las. O John não é._

 

(Qui 13:23)

Talvez, mas eu sei que você fica na defensiva quando tá envergonhado. 

 

_(Qui 13:25)_

_Não fico._

 

(Qui 13:26)

Fica sim. 

 

_(Qui 13:27)_

_Não fico._

 

(Qui 13:30)

Você só está provando o que eu falei.

(Qui 13:33)

Não é algo ruim, sabia?   

 

_(Qui 13:37)_

_Você disse que não iria mais meter o nariz onde não deve._

 

(Qui 13:40)

Outra mentira.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

(Sex 00:56)

Adivinha o que eu estou fazendo agora.

 

_(Sex 00:59)_

_Comendo um sanduíche?_

 

(Sex 1:02)

Você é bom.

 

_(Sex 1:04)_

_Você é previsível._

 

(Sex 1:10)

O natal já está chegando. Então, vai me dizer por que não gosta dessa data?

 

_(Sex 1:12)_

_Não sei, você vai me dizer por que quer tanto descobrir essas coisas todas sobre mim?_

 

(Sex 1:14)

Vamos, eu vou até abandonar meu sanduíche por você.

 

_(Sex 1:16)_

_Tocante._

 

(Sex 1:18)

Sempre sou assim à essa hora.

_(Sex 1:20)_

_Que se toca?_

 

(Sex 1:25)

…Tem muitos caminhos para onde eu posso me virar nesse assunto.

(Sex 1:27)

Vou voltar para o natal.

(Sex 1:30)

Você teve algum trauma por causa de um Papai Noel que fez o que não devia?

_(Sex 1:33)_

_Se eu contar para você, vai dormir de novo?_

  

(Sex 1:35)

Não posso prometer nada.

(Sex 1:40)

…

(Sex 1:45)

Sherlock?

(Sex 1:53)

Olá??

(Sex 2:00)

Seu idiota.

(Sex 2:07)

Você não vai sair dessa.

(Sex 2:10am)

Vamos ver se você consegue dormir com o seu celular apitando toda hora.

(Sex 2:11)

Mwahahahaha

(Sex 2:12)

Meu lado negro se revela nessa hora da noite.

(Sex 2:13)

Eu sou o cavaleiro das trevas.

(Sex 2:14)

E eu irei surgir.

(Sex 2:15)

Outra vez.

(Sex 2:16)

Que saudade do meu sanduíche.

(Sex 2:17)

Um sanduíche não faria isso comigo.

(Sex 2:18)

E só porque eu sei que você vai perguntar depois, eu não estou bêbado.

(Sex 2:19)

Eu simplesmente gosto de te irritar.

(Sex 2:20)

O nome é Bond.

(Sex 2:21)

Ionic Bond.[1]

(Sex 2:22)

Entendeu? Eu fiz uma piada científica.

(Sex 2:23)

Você gosta de ciências, Sherlock.

(Sex 2:24)

Ciência.

(Sex 2:25)

Jesus. Ok, você venceu. Mas é só porque eu acho que a tela do meu celular tá me cegando.

(Sex 2:26)

Isso não acabou.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]bond, em inglês, pode significar ligação.
> 
> Ionic = iônico(a). (N.T.)


	10. 24 de dezembro

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg

           

 

**Segunda, 24 de dezembro**

 

(Seg 12:20)

Feliz véspera de natal?

 

_(Seg 12:27)_

_Para que o ponto de interrogação?_

 

(Seg 12:30)

Porque onde você tá pode não ser uma véspera de natal tão boa.

 

_(Seg 12:34)_

_Você é bem atencioso para alguém que me mandou 23 mensagens em menos de uma hora naquela noite._

(Seg 12:40)

Ah, mas não fui eu quem contou as mensagens.

(Seg 12:44)

Você fez com que eu parecesse uma namorada pegajosa.

(Seg 12:44)

E o que mais eu poderia fazer? Você dormiu

 

_(Seg 12:45)_

_Não dormi não._

 

(Seg 12:45)

Idiota.

 

_(Seg 12:47)_

_Vingança._

(Seg 12:49)

Por causa de quando eu dormi?

 

_(Seg 12:50)_

_Sua inteligência é assombrosa nessa hora do dia._

(Seg 12:54)

É assim que você demonstra afeto? Insultando as pessoas?

 

_(Seg 12:55)_

_Eu não demonstro afeto._

(Seg 12:59)

Então eu devo ser a exceção.

 

~

 

(Seg 14:05)

Isso tá me devorando vivo.

 

_(Seg 14:08)_

_O tubarão?_

 

(Seg 14:10)

Não. É que eu não consigo te entender

 

_(Seg 14:13)_

_E…?_

 

(Seg 14:15)

Eu quero que você seja capaz de me falar algumas coisas. Como porque você não gosta do natal.

(Seg 14:18)

Isso ficou na minha cabeça o dia todo.

 

_(Seg 14:20)_

_Você não precisa da minha ajuda para se parecer com uma namorada pegajosa._

 

(Seg 14:23)

Sério Sherlock, eu quero saber.

(Seg 14:25)

Você tá ocupado? Pode ir pro Speedy’s?

 

_(Seg 14:26)_

_Posso._

 

(Seg 14:27)

Ok.

 

_(Seg 14:30)_

_Agora?_

(Seg 14:32)

Sim.

 

~

 

_(Seg 15:05)_

_O que é isso?_

 

(Seg 15:06)

Chá, eu imagino. A não ser que você estivesse com vontade de tomar uma Sambuca bem ardente.  

 

_(Seg 15:07)_

_Quis dizer isso que veio junto com o chá._

 

(Seg 15:10)

Um presente de natal adiantado?

 

_(Seg 15:11)_

_Entendo porque você teve que recomeçá-lo._

 

(Seg 15:12)

O outro ficou muito melhor, confia em mim.

 

_(Seg 15:13)_

_Eu espero que sim._

 

(Seg 15:14)

O que conta é a intenção de qualquer jeito.

_(Seg 15:15)_

_Para falar a verdade, parece mais um suborno. E um bem fraco._

 

(Seg 15:15)

Fraco? Acho que está mais pra encantador. Funcionou?

 

_(Seg 15:18)_

_Sim. Mas só porque é tão ridículo que me fez rir._

_(Seg 15:20)_

_Minha mãe tinha uma tia chamada Eliza. A única pessoa da nossa família infame que eu não desprezava. Ela era honesta, inteligente, e a única que não me tratava como uma criança. Ela estudava ciência forense e se tornou uma pessoa extremamente respeitada na força policial._

_(Seg 15:23)_

_Mesmo que eu fosse bem novo, ela sempre me convidava para ajudá-la em investigações e experimentos. Nós compartilhávamos uma paixão por assassinatos e crimes que ninguém conseguia entender._

_(Seg 15:26)_

_Eu ficava com ela no laboratório por horas depois da escola, vendo tudo se revelando. Eu ficava muito orgulhoso quando as pessoas a consultavam, e precisando da aprovação dela para que qualquer coisa seguisse em frente. Ela era a melhor que tinham._

_(Seg 15:33)_

_Foi há 10 anos. Eu me recusei a comprar um presente para a minha mãe porque ela tinha dito que eu não podia mais ir no laboratório. Então, na véspera de natal, tia Eliza me levou para sair e tentar me convencer do contrário. Era inútil, sabe. Nem ela poderia me fazer mudar de ideia. Nós estávamos andando na Great Portland Street quando ela levou um tiro._

_(Seg 15:36)_

_Olha, eu sei como você vai reagir, mas é como eu disse, foi há 10 anos._

  

(Seg 15:49)

Eu não sei o que dizer.

(Seg 15:53)

Não, na verdade eu sei o que eu quero dizer, só não sei como.

 

_(Seg 15:54)_

_Você sempre foi tão eloquente com as palavras._

 

(Seg 15:56)

Deus.

(Seg 15:58)

Eu queria dizer que estou aqui se precisar, mas eu não tô.

(Seg 16:00)

Não, quero dizer, eu quero estar com você, mas eu não posso.

(Seg 16:02)

Não fisicamente. Não do jeito certo.

 

_(Seg 16:05)_

_John, eu estou bem._

 

(Seg 16:08)

E eu diria sinto muito mas no que isso ajudaria?

 

_(Seg 16:10)_

_Eu realmente adoro a maneira com que você pensa, às vezes._

_(Seg 16:11)_

_Eu tinha medo que você virasse uma versão um pouquinho menos chata do Greg._

 

(Seg 16:12)

Ok, então. Vou perguntar só uma vez.

(Seg 16:13)

Você precisa de alguma coisa?

 

_(Seg 16:14)_

_Não._

(Seg 16:17)

Você não está triste?

 

_(Seg 16:19)_

_Eu não fico triste. Eu fico com raiva._

 

(Seg 16:20)

E você não tá com raiva de eu ter insistido nisso justamente no dia em que tudo aconteceu? E eu sinto muito por ter feito isso.

 

_(Seg 16:22)_

_Não._

  

(Seg 16:25)

Eu vou continuar me sentindo um merda de qualquer jeito. Se eu soubesse que era algo assim, não teria te importunado tanto.

 

_(Seg 16:27)_

_É véspera de natal, não o Dia Em Que Sherlock Ganhou Uma Tia Morta. Não deixe isso estragar o seu feriado._

 

(Seg 16:30)

Obrigado por me contar.

 

~

 

(Seg 17:03)

Onde você tá?

_(Seg 17:05)_

_Em casa, infelizmente._

_(Seg 17:06)_

_Por quê?_

 

(Seg 17:08)

Por nada.

 

 

**Terça, 25 de dezembro**

 

_(Ter 9:43)_

_Feliz natal, John._

 

(Ter 10:33)

Feliz natal, Sherlock

 

**Quinta, 27 de dezembro**

 

(Qui 00:12)

Eu amo os dias depois do natal.

 

_(Qui 00:15)_

_Por quê?_

 

(Qui 00:17)

No momento eu estou segurando o sanduíche de peru mais glorioso que já abençoou minha cozinha.

 

_(Qui 00:19)_

_Seus pais nunca se perguntam por que você vai para a cozinha e fica fazendo sanduíches à essa hora?_

 

(Qui 00:21)

Não, eu sou que nem um hobbit. Posso andar sem fazer praticamente barulho nenhum.

 

_(Qui 00:25)_

_Então eles só acordam pra ver metade da geladeira vazia de manhã?_

  

(Qui 00:26)

Metade da geladeira? Eu pareço tão gordo assim na minha foto de perfil?

 

_(Qui 00:28)_

_Não. Você está…bem._

 

(Qui 00:30)

Acho que você vai ter que dar um pouco de privacidade pra mim e pro meu sanduíche.

 

_(Qui 00:32)_

_Você vai escolher um sanduíche em vez de mim?_

 

(Qui 00:35)

Desculpa, mas você está coberto de molho especial nesse exato momento?

 

_(Qui 00:36)_

_…_

 

(Qui 00:38)

Achei que não.

 

 

**Terça, 1º de janeiro**

 

(Ter 00:33)

~~Chamada realizada~~

 

_\- Você ligou para Sherlock Holmes. Obviamente, eu estou no meio de algo mais importante do que quer que você tenha a dizer, então deixe uma mensagem, mas apenas se não for nada estupidamente entediante. E se você é o Mycroft, sim, fui eu quem escondeu o bolo. Não, eu não vou te contar onde ele está._

 

 - Atende o celular seu merda! Eu queria te desejar um Feliz Ano Novo, e dizer que você é…uma pessoa incrível. E eu sei que você é incrível sem ter nem te conhecido. Porra, que loucura. Como é que isso aconteceu? Eu nem sei como você é. Ha! A Molly só me disse que você tem uma voz sexy… não, ela disse sexy? Não lembro. Mas você merece um pouco de amor. Todo mundo merece amor, né? Amor e… e paz. Deus do céu. Eu falei que nem o John Lennon. E nem venha me dizer que você não sabe quem ele é! Guy Fawkes já foi ruim demais. De qualquer jeito... O que eu tava falando? Amor! Caralho, quer saber o que eu acho? Eu acho… que você realmente precisa de alguém. Sabe? Uma pessoa. Tipo quando eu tinha a Katy. Meu Deus, mas ela era uma vaca. Você merece alguém melhor do que a Katy… não saia com a Katy. Ela vai foder a sua vida como fez com a minha. Você pode ser meio bosta às vezes, mas conversar contigo é tipo a melhor parte do meu dia-- não, péra aí Mike—Eu não--

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

~

 

 

_(Ter 11:12)_

_Feliz Ano Novo._

 

(Ter 11:17)

Não.

 

_(Ter 11:19)_

_Está tudo bem?_

 

(Ter 11:22)

Eu me sinto como se um covado tivesse caído na minha cabeça.

(Ter 11:23)

*Cevalo

(Ter 11:24)

*Cavalo aff meu deus.

 

_(Ter 11:24)_

_Uma comparação impressionante para quem bebeu um pouco demais ontem._

(Ter 11:28)

Um pouco? O meu toque de mensagem parece uma buzina de merda.

 

_(Ter 11:30)_

_Você deixou uma mensagem de voz interessante para mim._

 

(Ter 11:32)

Ai merda.

(Ter 11:33)

O que eu falei?

 

_(Ter 11:35)_

_Nada de mais._

 

(Ter 11:37qm)

Diz logo pra mim pra eu poder me arrepender do jeito certo pelo resto da minha vida.

 

_(Ter 11:40)_

_Você só resmungou um pouco sobre algumas coisas nada importantes. O John Lennon foi mencionado._

 

(Ter 11:43)

Ok. Eu posso viver com isso. Já fiz pior.

 

_(Ter 11:45)_

_Oh?_

(Ter 11:48)

Eu liguei bêbado para a Katy uma vez. Deixei escapar sem querer que deixei de ir num encontro pra jogar videogame na casa do Mike. Levou duas semanas e 13 caixas de chocolate pra ela me perdoar.

 

_(Ter 11:50)_

_Parece que a sua relação com a Katy não era tão estável._

 

(Ter 11:56)

Olhando agora, acho que não. Mas não é esse o objetivo? Agora eu sei que tenho que evitar namorar com quem seja meio obcecada em Furbys.

 

_(Ter 12:02)_

_Acabei de olhar no Google o que são Furbys e estou surpreso por você não ter ficado traumatizado._

(Ter 12:06)

Ela também realmente gostava de ver o Jeremy Kyle Show[1]. Eu acho que esse deveria ter sido o sinal de alerta.

 

( _Ter 12:09)_

_Esse eu nunca vi._

(Ter 12:12)

É melhor continuar assim.

 

_(Ter 12:14)_

_Não diga o que é melhor para mim._

 

(Ter 12:17)

Nós vamos fazer isso agora?

 

_(Ter 12:20)_

_O quê?_

(Ter 12:23)

Esses flertes.

 

_(Ter 12:27)_

_Eu acho que você ainda deve estar bêbado._

 

(Ter 12:30)

Eu não tava tão mal!

 

_(Ter 12:33)_

_Você soava bem afetado._

 

(Ter 12:35)

Não importa. Eu tava brincando.

(Ter 12:36)

Sobre os flertes.

 

_(Ter 12:37)_

_Você devia ser mais claro da próxima vez._

 

(Ter 12:40)

Você que é o inteligente aqui.

 

_(Ter 12:44)_

_E você está de ressaca._

 

(Ter 12:46)

Nunca se falou algo tão verdadeiro.

 

_(Ter 12:50)_

_Eu vou deixar você se recuperar._

 

(Ter 12:54)

Oba.

 

[1] Jeremy Kyle Show - Programa inglês com a mesma proposta de _Casos de Família_ (N.T.)


	11. 2 de janeiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eu gosto de você. E do seu jeito chato e enjoado que vem junto.”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly**

 

 

**Quarta, 2 de janeiro**

(Qua 16:30)

Como estavam os parentes esse ano?

 

_(Qua 16:37)_

_Do mesmo jeito que em todos os outros anos. Insuportáveis._

 

(Qua 16:40)

Eu adoraria ter passado aí pra dizer oi, mas eu tinha coisas para fazer, gente para ver.

_(Qua 16:42)_

_Mentiroso, você os odeia tanto quanto eu._

 

(Qua 16:46)

… É, ok. Pelo menos é algo com que nós nos identificamos.

(Qua 16:47)

E eu não odeio a sua família toda, só os que te tratam mal.

 

_(Qua 16:50)_

_Ou seja, todos eles?_

 

(Qua 16:53)

Anda, Mycroft não é tão ruim como o seu pai.

 

_(Qua 16:54)_

_Nem se atreva a mencioná-lo._

(Qua 16:56)

As coisas estão indo mal, então?

 

_(Qua 16:57)_

_As coisas estão sempre mal._

(Qua 17:00)

Você é sempre a encarnação da felicidade, não é.

 

_(Qua 17:04)_

_E depois não sabe porque eu não gosto de contar nada para você._

 

(Qua 17:08)

Ok, desculpa. Onde ele está agora? Já se mudou?

_(Qua 17:13)_

_Não, infelizmente. Mas eu imagino que vá acontecer logo._

 

(Qua 17:17)

Sinto muito por isso.

_(Qua 5:22)_

_Não sinta. Eu mal posso esperar para isso terminar. A atmosfera entre ele e minha mãe é agonizante. Eu sinto vontade de arrancar o meu cabelo quando estou com eles._

 

(Qua 17:34)

Você poderia ficar aqui em casa se quiser? Tenho certeza de que meus pais não se importariam.

(Qua 17:35)

Contanto que não tenha experimentos malucos na cozinha.

_(Qua 17:37)_

_Não vai ser possível._

 

(Qua 17:40)

Mesmo só uma noite fora iria fazer bem não?

 

_(Qua 17:41)_

_Eu não posso._

 

(Qua 17:44)

Olha, se é por causa do que eu acho, então imagino que seria uma boa ficar longe por um tempo. Eu posso ajudar.

 

_(Qua 17:46)_

_Não quero ajuda, eu sei o que estou fazendo._

(Qua 17:48)

Eu realmente não acho que você sabe.

 

_(Qua 17:50)_

_Pelo amor de deus, você falou como o Mycroft._

 

(Qua 17:55)

Você sabe que o que você tá fazendo é perigoso.

 

_(Qua 17:56)_

_Eu tenho uma vida perigosa._

 

(Qua 17:59)

…?

_(Qua 18:02)_

_É… algo que o John disse. Ignore._

 

(Qua 18:04)

O John sabe?

 

_(Qua 18:07)_

_Claro que não._

 

(Qua 18:13)

Ok, agora eu tenho que ir. Mas pensa nisso tá? Se você tá preocupado com o Rocky eu posso fazer com que ele durma longe de você ;)

 

_(Qua 18:15)_

_Eu não estou com medo do seu cachorro idiota._

 

(Qua 18:17)

Ele não é idiota! Só porque ele confundiu a sua perna com a namorada dele.

_(Qua 18:18)_

_Não vamos recordar isso. Só não foi pior do que a tentativa do Mycroft de deixar crescer um bigode._

 

(Qua 18:20)

Eu acho que nunca vou esquecer a cara que você fez. 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**Quinta, 3 de janeiro**

(Qui 20:15)

Eu quero falar com você, mas não sei bem como começar a conversa.

 

_(Qui 20:23)_

_Você acabou de começá-la._

 

(Qui 20:26)

O que eu falo agora?

 

_(Qui 20:29)_

_Eu provavelmente sou a última pessoa de quem você vai querer receber dicas de conversa._

 

(Qui 20:33)

Você podia me dar dicas de como plantar melancias e eu não iria ligar. Eu só preciso pensar em alguma coisa que não seja as minhas provas.

 

_(Qui 20:39)_

_Melancias crescem melhor em solos com pH entre 6.0 e 6.8._

 

(Qui 20:43)

Você não precisava ter pesquisado isso.

_(Qui 20:45)_

_Você já comeu sanduíche de melancia?_

 

(Qui 20:48)

... parece algo meio molhado.

(Qui 20:50)

O que está havendo com você?

 

_(Qui 20:54)_

_Só estou distraindo você._

(Qui 20:58)

Eu não te mando mensagem só para me distrair, Sherlock.

(Qui 21:04)

Eu gosto de você. E do seu jeito chato e enjoado que vem junto.

 

~

 

_(Qui 23:17)_

_Eu não sei por quê._

 

(Qui 23:23)

Engraçado, nem eu.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

**Sexta, 4 de janeiro**

**(Sex 16:09)**

**Ei, quer fazer outra sessão de revisão aqui em casa? 17:00?**

 

(Sex 16:13)

É, parece uma boa.

 

**(Sex 16:14)**

**Talvez você podia convidar o tal do Sherlock também? :)**

 

(Sex 16:16)

Oh. Bem, na verdade o Sherlock não mora por aqui.

 

**(Sex 16:18)**

**Ah… onde ele mora?**

 

(Sex 16:22)

Eu não sei.

 

**(Sex 16:24)**

**… Eu achei que vocês dois eram amigos? Eu esperava descobrir mais sobre ele. Quando eu te perguntei na aula de química você não respondeu.**

**(Sex 16:26)**

**Desculpa se eu estiver sendo rude! Só tô curiosa.**

 

(Sex 16:30)

Sim, nós somos amigos.

**(Sex 16:33)**

**Você chegou a descobrir se ele é… você sabe. Gay?**

 

(Sex 16:35)

Não.

**(Sex 16:37)**

**Eu estou te incomodando? Desculpa mesmo John, não tô pensando muito.**

 

(Sex 16:40)

Está tudo bem Molly, eu já tô a caminho. Põe a chaleira no fogo, eu tenho uma longa noite pela frente.

 

**(Sex 16:42)**

**Pode deixar :)**

 

~

 

(Sex 23:14)

Eu estou me afogando em livros.

(Sex 23:17)

Mande ajuda.

_(Sex 23:19)_

_Não é possível se afogar em livros. Eles iriam, na verdade, esmagá-lo._

 

(Sex 23:22)

Tá bom então. Eu estou digitando isso debaixo de uma montanha de livros de ciências que está nesse exato momento fraturando todas as fibras do meu ser.

(Sex 23:23)

Melhorou?

_(Sex 23:25)_

_Por acaso você está um pouco estressado com a época de provas?_

 

(Sex 23:26)

Um pouquinho.

(Sex 23:29)

Pra piorar, a Molly caiu no sono. E eu tô na casa dela.

_(Sex 23:32)_

_E isso é um problema por quê?_

 

(Sex 23:34)

Isso é uma grande crise porque a família dela também tá dormindo e eu estou em conflito entre manter meu status de cavalheiro ou fazer meus desonrosos sanduíches da madrugada.   

_(Sex 23:36)_

_Ah John. Seus problemas são tão medíocres. Seria quase engraçado, se não me deixasse ligeiramente irritado._

 

(Sex 23:40)

Olha aí. Você ouviu isso? O som do meu estômago roncando tão alto que daria para acordar o peixe do vizinho.

_(Sex 23:43)_

_Peixes não dormem._

 

(Sex 23:45)

Tá falando sério? Não dormem?

(Sex 23:45)

Caralho. Peixes são tão durões.

_(Sex 23:46)_

_Simplesmente vá para casa._

 

(Sex 23:48)

Eu não tenho carona, e não vou acordar a Molly.

_(Sex 23:50)_

_Tem essas coisas presas ao final de suas pernas que se chamam pés. A aparência é engraçada, geralmente fedem, e podem ser utilizadas para andar para outros lugares._

 

(Sex 23:52)

Nunca tinha ouvido falar.

_(Sex 23:54)_

_Agora você só estar zoando comigo._

 

(Sex 23:55)

Eu? Você é quem tá sugerindo que eu ande por Londres e corra o risco de ser atacado por algum homem furioso.

(Sex 23:59)

E se eu der de cara com um grupo ameaçador de peixes? Eles não dormem, sabia.

(Sáb 00:01)

Uma banda de metal formada por peixes.

(Sáb 00:02)

Merda, agora eu tenho que me controlar para não acordar a Molly porque eu tô rindo.

_(Sáb 00:03)_

_Rindo das próprias piadas. Adorável._

 

(Sáb 00:05)

É como eu lido com situações complicadas.

_(Sáb 00:07)_

_Eu não sei com o que você está preocupado, eu sempre ando tarde da noite em Londres._

 

(Sáb 00:10)

Por que?

_(Sáb 00:12)_

_Tudo fica sinistramente silencioso e quieto, e a escuridão me conforta. Proporcionam ótimos momentos para pensar._

 

(Sáb 00:14)

Mesmo não duvidando disso, acho que vou me acomodar pra dormir no sofá da Molly hoje.

_(Sáb 00:18)_

_Boa noite._

 

(Sáb 00:20)

Boa noite.

\---------------------------------------------

**Domingo, 6 de janeiro**

 

(Dom 12:30)

 ~~Chamada realizada~~

 

_\- Olá_

 

\- Oi.

 

_\- O que eu posso fazer por você?_

 

\- Eu só decidi te ligar.

 

_\- Por quê?_

 

 - Tô descansando um pouco. E eu não tinha nada... então eu... não sei.

 

_\- Descansar do quê? É domingo._

 

\- Arrumei um emprego.

 

_\- Nenhuma surpresa._

 

\- O que quer dizer?

 

_\- Significa que eu não achei surpreendente, é óbvio._

 

\- Eu não gosto desse seu jeito de quem acha que sabe tudo sobre mim.

 

_\- É você quem fica insistindo que nós somos amigos. Amigos não adivinham essas coisas?_

 

\- Mas como você iria conseguir saber disso só por mensagens de celular?

 

_\- Você me subestima, John Watson._

 

\- Me illumine então. Se você sabe mais da minha vida do que eu mesmo, por que não é surpresa nenhuma eu ter arranjado um emprego?

 

_\- Você está passando por problemas financeiros com a família, é lógico que iria procurar um emprego. Presentes caseiros de natal? É preciso mais do que isso? E tem o fato de você sempre preferir a opção de um sanduíche barato ao invés de uma refeição completa durante o almoço na universidade, quando na maioria das vezes você fica sozinho porque odeia perder qualquer horário bom para estudar. Você sabe que a faculdade de medicina vai sair cara. Muito cara. Suas refeições à noite não o satisfazem porque as porções estão ficando cada vez menores, o que provavelmente tem a ver com um dos seus pais ter perdido o emprego, e que leva ao desonroso sanduíche da madrugada. Eu poderia continuar, mas pela experiência que eu tenho sei que esse é geralmente o momento em que a pessoa começa a pensar em jogar o objeto mais próximo na minha cabeça._

 

\- …

 

_\- …_

 

\- Isso foi bem… incrível. De um jeito meio embaraçoso. 

 

_\- Você acha?_

 

\- É.

 

_\- … Eu não entendo. Você não tá bravo?_

 

\- Mas é claro, eu estou bravo. Eu só tô me controlando. Estou colocando lentamente a caixa de guardanapos no lugar.

 

_\- Caixa de guardanapos?_

 

\- Ahn, é o objeto mais próximo

 

_\- Então você está trabalhando em algum tipo de cozinha._

 

\- É, ahn, uma cafeteria. A Costa, para ser exato. Eu sirvo bebidas e sanduíches quentinhos e...

 

_\- Parece realizador._

 

\- Ei, pelo menos dá dinheiro.

 

_\- Então quando você…_

 

\- Ai merda. Merda, merda, merda.

 

_\- O que foi?_

 

\- Meus amigos tão… eles… eu tenho que ir.

 

_\- Por quê? Não me diga que você está mesmo envergonha--_

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~


	12. 7 de janeiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eu tô no meio do meu quarto de cueca e não tenho o dia todo”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg

 

 

**Segunda, 7 de janeiro**

 

_(Seg 18:05)_

_Me tira daqui._

(Seg 18:10)

Não achei que isso fosse possível.

_(Seg 18:12)_

_Eu não me importo mais._

(Seg 18:15)

Tudo bem. Eu vou procurar aquele travesseiro extra. 

 

~

 

(Seg 22:46)

Me desculpe por ontem.

(Seg 22:59)

Eu não queria terminar a conversa daquele jeito.

(Seg 23:08)

Eu ia falar por mais tempo.

(Seg 23:15)

Caramba, eu acho que poderia conversar com você o dia todo

(Seg 23:30)

Sherlock?

_(Seg 23:32)_

_Sim?_

 

(Seg 23:35)

Está bravo comigo?

 

_(Seg 23:39)_

_Não, não estou bravo. Um pouco desapontado._

 

(Seg 23:40)

Com o quê?

 

_(Seg 23:45)_

_Com você se incomodando tanto com o que os outros pensam._

(Seg 23:47)

Tá, eu não contei pros meus amigos que eu arrumei um emprego.

 

_(Seg 23:50)_

_São os mesmos amigos que roubaram o seu telefone e ficaram me mandando mensagens no meio da noite?_

 

(Seg 23:53)

Jesus parece que isso aconteceu há tanto tempo.

(Seg 23:55)

E talvez sejam sim.

 

_(Seg 23:58)_

_Se você está tão envergonhado com o que essas pessoas pensam, então eu imagino que você deva encontrar um grupo um pouco mais compreensível._

 

(Ter 00:02)

Eu não tô envergonhado! E não é fácil assim arranjar novos amigos. Eu não posso conjurar amigos do nada.

 

_(Ter 00:05)_

_Do mesmo jeito que você fez comigo?_

 

(Ter 00:07)

Imagino que sim.

(Seg 00:10)

Você foi definitivamente alguém inesperado.

 

_(Ter 00:14)_

_De qualquer jeito, eu não compreendo a necessidade de ter amigos. Eles só ficam no meio do seu caminho e perguntam coisas sem motivo._

 

(Ter 00:16)

Bom, eu sou amigo do Mike desde que eu tinha 7 anos. Às vezes é bom ter alguém assim.

 

_(Ter 00:19)_

_Alguém assim como?_

 

(Ter 00:22)

Alguém com quem você possa conversar.

 

_(Ter 00:26)_

_Isso faz de você o meu ‘alguém’?_

 

(Ter 00:33)

Você fez isso soar mais romântico do que realmente é.

 

_(Ter 00:34)_

_Foi você quem trouxe o assunto._

 

(Ter 00:37)

Não vamos começar a discutir sobre quem parece mais interessado no outro.

 

_(Ter 00:40)_

_Seria um bom entretenimento._

 

(Ter 00:42)

Entediado de novo? Ou está andando por Londres de novo como uma criatura da noite?

 

_(Ter 00:44)_

_Sim. E não. Eu estou na casa do Greg, no sofá dele._

 

(Ter 00:46)

Está participando de uma festa do pijama na casa dele?

_(Ter 00:48)_

_Não fale assim._

 

(Ter 00:50)

Como?

 

_(Ter 00:51)_

_Uma ‘festa do pijama’._

 

(Ter 00:53)

Você está dormindo na casa do Greg. Então, praticamente você e ele estão em uma festa do pijama.

 

_(Ter 00:55)_

_Eu não sou uma garota pré-adolescente. Nem estamos no mesmo quarto._

 

(Ter 00:56)

É só colocar um filme, fazer pipoca, falar sobre o cara charmoso que mora no seu celular :)

 

_(Ter 00:58)_

_Não fique me zoando._

 

(Ter 1:03)

Como eu vou passar o tempo então?

 

_(Ter 1:05)_

_O que houve com o seu outro melhor amigo? O sanduíche da madrugada?_

(Ter 1:07)

Ele me chamou de vadia.

(Ter 1:08)

Não estamos mais conversando.

 

_(Ter 1:13am)_

_Eu não sei como responder isso._

 

(Ter 1:15)

Eu me sinto meio desconfortável com os meus sanduíches da madrugada agora que você sabe o motivo.

 

_(Ter 1:16)_

_Só você fica desconfortável por causa de sanduíche._

(Ter 1:18)

É melhor eu ir, eu tenho treino de rugby às 9:00 e nesse ritmo vou dormir enquanto jogo.

 

_(Ter 1:20)_

_Então por que fica acordado até tão tarde?_

 

(Ter 1:27)

Motivos.

 

\--------------------------------------------

**_Quinta, 10 de janeiro_ **

 

(Qui 19:10)

Realmente jogam coisas em você?

_(Qui 19:18)_

_Vai ter que elaborar isso._

 

(Qui 19:20)

Quando você falou tudo aquilo sobre mim pelo telefone, você falou que por experiência sabe que as pessoas geralmente sentem vontade de jogar coisas na sua cabeça.

_(Qui 19:21)_

_Sim, bom, pessoas são estúpidas._

 

(Qui 19:22)

… elabora isso?

_(Qui 19:24)_

_Elas acham que é culpa minha o fato das histórias de vida delas serem tão facilmente lidas, escritas no jeito em que elas se comportam, no jeito que elas olham para outras pessoas, elas mesmas deixam tudo óbvio._

 

(Qui 19:26)

Você consegue adivinhar todas essas coisas por detalhes tão pequenos?

_(Qui 19:26)_

_Eu não adivinho. Eu deduzo por observação._

 

(Qui 19:30)

E aí as pessoas ficam bravas?

_(Qui 19:33)_

_Já atiraram na minha direção um controle de televisão e um cinzeiro. Como se fosse minha culpa a mulher dele tê-lo abandonado. Ridículo._

 

(Qui 19:40)

Você deve ser a pessoa mais interessante que eu já conheci.

_(Qui 19:49)_

_Nós nunca nos vimos._

 

(Qui 19:59)

Isso é um mero detalhe.

_(Qui 20:04)_

_Não existem meros detalhes._

\------------------------------------------

**Sábado, 12 de janeiro**

 

(Sáb 15:45)

Eu preciso da sua opinião. Camisa branca com jeans pretos, ou camisa azul escura com jeans cinzas?

 

_(Sáb 15:57)_

_Eu não sou o seu consultor de moda._

 

(Sáb 16:02)

Eu sempre imaginei que você fosse do tipo que se veste de maneira fabulosa. Sabe, casacão esvoaçante, cachecol elegante e desalinhado.

 

_(Sáb 16:05)_

_Errado._

_(Sáb 16:06)_

_Eu nunca usaria o seu cachecol em público._

 

(Sáb 16:10)

Eu pus sangue, suor e lágrimas nele! Mas você bem podia ser uma diva estilosa.

(Sáb 16:12)

Como o Gok Wan.

_(Sáb 16:15)_

_O que é um Gok Wan?_

 

(Sáb 16:17)

Não importa. Eu tô no meio do meu quarto de cuecas e não tenho o dia todo.

 

_(Sáb 16:18)_

_Você poderia ter construído essa frase de uma maneira melhor._

 

(Sáb 16:19)

Só escolhe uma opção.

 

_(Sáb 16:20)_

_Isso importa mesmo? Se você vai jantar for a com a família não precisa impressionar ninguém._

(Sáb 16:26)

Na verdade, eu tenho um encontro. Ella, de Biologia. 1m57. Gosta de cavalos. Não gosta de Furbys (eu chequei).

 

_(Sáb 16:30)_

_Estou vendo_.

 

(Sáb 16:32)

Eu vou com a camisa branca e usar uma gravata preta.

 

_(Sáb 16:34)_

_Sabe, isso aqui não é o seu diário. Essas mensagens estão sendo enviadas para uma pessoa real que está fazendo coisas reais._

 

(Sáb 16:36)

Desculpa, eu tô meio nervoso.

 

_(Sáb 16:40)_

_Bom, você devia. Vai levar a garota cavalo para sair._

 

(Sáb 16:41)

Garota cavalo?

 

_(Sáb 16:44)_

_Você vai ver._

 

(Sáb 16:45)

Agora eu tô nervoso de verdade.

 

_(Sáb 16:47)_

_Vai ser o que, então, jantar? Cinema? Deus não queira, ambos?_

 

(Sáb 16:49)

Jantar.

 

_(Sáb 16:52)_

_Você gosta dela?_

 

(Sáb 16:54)

É o que eu vou descobrir.

 

_(Sáb 16:58)_

_Não use a gravata._

 

(Sáb 17:02)

Por que não?

 

_(Sáb 17:04)_

_Obviamente, você não vai levá-la para algum lugar muito chique. Você não pode. A gravata só vai chamar atenção para o fato de que você está tentando demais. Se você quer impressionar a Garota Cavalo, seja elegante e casual, e não pareça apressado demais para ir para a cama com ela._

 

(Sáb 17:07)

Ela tem um nome.

(Sáb 17:08)

E o que você sabe sobre encontros românticos?

 

_(Sáb 17:10)_

_Nada. Mas eu sei muito sobre pessoas._

 

(Sáb 17:12)

Tudo bem, eu tirei a gravata. Algo mais?

 

_(Sáb 17:14)_

_Peça algo bem complicado. Eu recomendaria costelas._

 

(Sáb 17:16)

Por que isso soa mais com uma sabotagem do que com uma dica?

 

_(Sáb 17:19)_

_Você realmente acha que eu posso providenciar a você boas dicas sobre namoro?_

 

(Sáb 17:24)

Você nunca teve uma namorada?

(Sáb 17:24)

Ou namorado.

 

_(Sáb 17:30)_

_Eu já disse que não é a minha área._

 

(Sáb 17:32)

Mas isso não é uma resposta de verdade.

 

_(Sáb 17:35)_

_Acho que você vai descobrir que é, sim._

 

~

 

(Sáb 18:58)

Eu posso ou não ter pedido as costelas por acidente.

(Sáb 6:59)

Você surgiu de repente na minha cabeça quando o garçom perguntou e agora… eu já me arrependi.

 

_(Sáb 19:01)_

_Você está num encontro. Por que está me mandando mensagem?_

 

(Sáb 19:02)

Ella foi no banheiro

 

_(Sáb 19:03)_

_E por isso falar comigo é normal?_

 

(Sáb 19:05)

Ok, certo. Prioridades.

 

_(Sáb 19:05)_

_Eu acho que já sei suas prioridades._

 

(Sáb 19:06)

Está com ciúmes?

 

_(Sáb 19:07)_

_Nem um pouco. Especialmente porque eu acho o seu gosto em mulheres questionável, considerando Katy._

 

(Sáb 19:08)

Não foi o que eu quis dizer mas… Ella tá voltando.

 

_(Sáb 19:08)_

 

~

_(Dom 00:02)_

_Como foi o encontro?_

 

(Dom 00:09)

Foi bom. Foi legal.

 

_(Dom 00:10)_

_Não foi não._

 

(Dom 00:12)

Você está falando comigo para fazer eu me sentir mal?

 

_(Dom 00:13)_

_Estou curioso. Não é minha culpa se o encontro foi decepcionante._

 

(Dom 00:15)

Como você sabe se foi decepcionante?

 

_(Dom 00:16)_

_Se você estivesse mesmo aproveitando, estaria focado na garota que levaria para a cama, ao invés de pensar em falar comigo._

_(Dom 00:17)_

_E então realmente falar comigo._

 

(Dom 00:18)

Espera um segundo, cama? Eu não queria levar a Ella pra cama. Não era nenhuma rotina de vinho, jantar e 69.

 

_(Dom 00:18)_

_69?_

 

(Dom 00:20)

Põe no Google.

(Dom 00:21)

Na verdade, não faz isso não.

 

_(Dom 00:23)_

_Esse não era o seu incentivo? Então qual foi o objetivo da noite toda?_

 

(Dom 00:24)

…Você tá brincando né? Me divertir. Conhecer uma pessoa nova. Superar a minha ex. Me distrair dos trabalhos da faculdade.

 

_(Dom 00:25)_

_Achei que eu fosse a sua distração._

 

(Dom 00:30)

Você é. Mas também é meu amigo.

(Dom 00:32)

E foi por isso que eu te mandei mensagem falando das costelas. É óbvio.

 

_(Dom 00:35)_

_Bom as costelas não a conquistaram, então o que aconteceu?_

 

(Dom 00:37)

Ela falou de cavalos.

(Dom 00:39)

Um monte.

(Dom 00:42)

E me mostrou fotos.

 

_(Dom 00:44)_

_Muitas fotos?_

 

(Dom 00:44)

Tantas fotos.

 

_(Dom 00:45)_

_Eu avisei._

 

(Dom 00:47)

Eu nunca mais quero ver outro cavalo na minha vida.

 

_(Dom 00:52)_

 

(Dom 00:53)

NÃO

 

_(Dom 00:58)_

 

 

(Dom 1:02)

Eu vou ter pesadelos.

 

_(Dom 1:07)_

 

 

(Dom 1:09)

Já chega. Eu vou dormir.

 

_(Dom 1:12)_

_Que tédio._

 

(Dom 1:15)

É isso o que se ganha.

 

 


	13. 12 de janeiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A vítima ensanguentada pro meu psicopata demente”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly**

 

 

**Segunda, 12 de janeiro**

(Seg 20:12)

Você nunca me disse o que fez pra ser expulso da universidade.

_(Seg 20:20)_

_Posso ver aonde isso vai chegar._

 

(Seg 20:25)

Você, tipo, deu um soco na mulher do bandejão ou algo assim?

(Seg 20:26)

Tacou fogo no laboratório?

(Seg 20:28)

Conversou com alguém até ele ou ela morrer?

_(Seg 20:30)_

_Você está perguntando se eu matei alguém._

 

(Seg 20:32)

Me ajuda aqui.

_(Seg 20:35)_

_Nós conversamos por longos períodos e você ainda está vivo._

 

(Seg 20:37)

Isso é o que você pensa...

_(Seg 20:40)_

_Ah, ok. E você está morto há quanto tempo?_

 

(Seg 20:43)

Desde 19 de outubro. Horário de morte: 15:25.

_(Seg 20:44)_

_Quanto tempo você levou para chegar até o início?_

 

(Seg 20:45)

Você não vai querer saber.

(Seg 20:46)

Então, a minha pergunta?

_(Seg 20:49)_

_Eu posso dizer com segurança que todas as suas sugestões estão erradas._

 

(Seg 20:53)

Tô meio desapontado, esperava que você tivesse queimado pelo menos um prédio pequeno.

_(Seg 20:55)_

_Foi o vestuário, não o laboratório._

 

(Seg 20:56)

Sério?

_(Seg 20:56)_

_Não._

 

(Seg 20:58)

Vestuários são assustadores.

_(Seg 20:59)_

_?_

 

(Seg 21:01)

Pessoas seminuas.

_(Seg 21:04)_

_Lógico. Citando pessoas nuas em uma conversa causal._

 

(Seg 21:05)

Seminuas.

_(Seg 21:09)_

_Vamos discutir…nudez? A escolha da conversa realmente vai se humilhar a isso?_

 

(Seg 21:12)

Eu tô quase sentindo você ficando vermelho.

_(Seg 21:15)_

_Não seja estúpido._

 

(Seg 21:18)

Meu celular está ficando meio quente…

_(Seg 21:19)_

_Por que eu aguento isso? Sério._

 

(Seg 21:22)

Eu gosto de pensar que estamos presos em uma armadilha.

_(Seg 21:23)_

_Soa mórbido. Explique._

 

(Seg 21:27)

Nós somos que nem um casal de velhos. Nenhum de nós vai parar de responder, não importa o quanto nos irritamos um com o outro às vezes

_(Seg 21:28)_

_Isso é um desafio?_

 

(Seg 21:30)

… mas você não faria isso. Faria?

_(Seg 21:32)_

_O quê, deletar o seu número?_

 

(Seg 21:32)

É.

_(Seg 21:34)_

_Eu sempre tenho que me lembrar que você não me conhece de verdade._

 

(Seg 21:35)

Mas você é como o pão pra minha manteiga!

(Seg 21:36)

A vítima ensanguentada pro meu psicopata demente?

(Seg 21:38)

Nós somos tipo água e vinho :)

_(Seg 21:42)_

_Água e vinho são totalmente opostos_.

 

(Seg 21:48)

Exatamente.

 

\---------------------------------------------

**Quarta, 14 de janeiro**

(Qua 10:23)

Seu irmão está me mandando mensagem, o que eu falo pra ele?

_(Qua 10:27)_

_Diga que o novo terno o deixa gordo mesmo._

(Qua 10:35)

Muito engraçado. Sério, você vai ficar lá em casa por quanto tempo? Por mais que os meus pais te adorem, eles me proibiram de ter outro animal de estimação.

_(Qua 10:40)_

_Vou ficar até meu pai ir embora._

(Qua 10:45)

E isso é quanto tempo?

_(Qua 10:52)_

_Vamos ver. Tudo depende do Mycroft ganhar algum bom senso. E virar homem_

(Qua 10:59)

Claro. E aonde está você? Eu acordei e você tinha sumido.

_(Qua 11:04)_

_Estou ocupado._

(Qua 11:08)

Tô vendo. Você nem ficou para os meus famosos ovos mexidos.

_(Qua 11:12)_

_Estou investigando. Conto a você depois._

(Qua 11:15)

Não posso ajudar?

_(Qua 11:23)_

_Não. Eu quero ficar sozinho._

(Qua 11:25)

Certo. Como está o John?

(Qua 11:53)

Sherlock? Tá tudo bem?

 

~

 

_(Qua 14:13)_

_Eu não sei._

 

_\----------------------------------------------------_

**Quinta, 15 de janeiro**

**(Qui 5:15)**

**Como você acha que foi?**

 

(Qui 17:20)

Poderia ter sido melhor pra falar a verdade.

**(Qui 17:23)**

**É, mas tava difícil mesmo. Tipo qual era a da pergunta 8?**

 

(Qui 17:25)

Ugh, pois é. Não quero pensar nisso.

**(Qui 17:30)**

**E o Sherlock?**

 

(Qui 17:33)

… o que tem ele?

**(Qui 17:36)**

**O que ele estuda?**

 

(Qui 17:39)

Sherlock foi expulso da universidade, eu não sei como nem se ele tá fazendo alguma prova, aquele sortudo idiota.

**(Qui 17:42)**

**Tá falando sério? Por que?**

 

(Qui 17:45)

Ele não quer me contar, é muito bom em mudar de assunto…

**(Qui 17:52)**

**Ele me pareceu mesmo meio estranho quando o conheci.**

**(Qui 17:53)**

**Você sabe… do melhor jeito possível.**

**(Qui 17:55)**

**Sem ser rude.**

 

(Qui 17:58)

Eu sempre me esqueço que você já conheceu ele.

**(Qui 18:01)**

**Você não?**

 

(Qui 18:04)

Não.

(Qui 18:05)

Ainda não.

**(Qui 18:08)**

**Ooh, ainda? Você planeja encontrar com ele quando?**

**(Qui 18:10)**

**Vai ser bem dramático, com pombas voando atrás de vocês e At Last tocando ao fundo!**

 

(Qui 18:12)

Sherlock odiaria isso. Perfeito.

(Qui 18:14)

E eu não sei quando. Ficaria feliz em encontrar o cara qualquer dia, só que eu não sei como ele se sente com tudo isso.

**(Qui 18:16)**

**Eu estou com um pouco de inveja de vocês pra ser honesta.**

 

(Qui 18:20)

Não estaria se falasse com ele todo dia.

**(Qui 18:23)**

**Vocês se falam todos os dias?**

 

(Qui 18:24)

Bem… quase todos.

**(Qui 18:28)**

**Se casem logo!**

 

(Qui 18:30)

O que aconteceu com você, que se derretia pelos olhos cabelos e voz dele?

**(Qui 18:33)**

**Eu não me derreti!**

**(Qui 18:36)**

**E mesmo se eu tivesse, teria muita razão para isso.** **Ele parece com um entusiasta literário do século 19, todo majestoso e desengonçado.**

 

(Qui 18:40)

Isso é bem específico.

**(Qui 18:43)**

**Ele é lindo.**

 

(Qui 18:49)

Vou ter que confiar na sua palavra.

 

~

 

(Qui 12:03)

O que está fazendo nessa ótima noite de quinta?

_(Qui 12:12)_

_Com a cabeça enterrada em um dos travesseiros no sofá do Greg._

 

(Qui 12:16)

Festejando como um verdadeiro londrino, legal.

(Qui 12:17)

E você vai dormir na casa do Greg de novo? Esse cara é algum cafetão?

_(Qui 12:19)_

_Uma vez ele chorou enquanto assistíamos um filme sobre um cachorro morto._

 

(Qui 12:23)

Vocês dois assistiram Marley e Eu juntos e ainda me diz que não são um casal?

_(Qui 12:27)_

_Era ou esse ou Titanic._

 

(Qui 12:33)

Sem filmes do Bond?

_(Qui 12:35)_

_Sem filmes do Bond._

 

(Qui 12:40)

Vou te convencer um dia.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

**Sexta, 16 de janeiro**

(Sex 9:02)

Sherlock, atende o seu telefone!

(Sex 9:15)

Atende a merda do telefone, isso tá ficando ridículo.

(Sex 9:24)

Sherlock!!!

(Sex 9:30)

Eu é que tô levando bronca do Mycroft por sua causa.

(Sex 9:35)

Eu acho que isso é pior do que quer que esteja na sua cabeça agora.

(Sex 9:37)

Sherlock!?

 

~

 

_(Sex 11:10)_

_Eu quero parar isso._

 

(Sex 11:18)

Parar o quê?

_(Sex 11:20)_

_Essas conversas._

 

(Sex 11:29)

Você não tá falando sério.

_(Sex 11:31)_

_Estou._

 

(Sex 11:35)

… Não.

(Sex 11:37)

Daonde veio isso?

(Sex 11:44)

Vou te ligar agora.

 

(Sex 11:45)

 ~~Chamada realizada~~

 

\- Sherlock?

_\- John_.

 

\- …

_\- …_

 

\- É por causa daquilo que eu disse? De nós estarmos em uma armadilha? Eu disse algo…?

_\- Levei três meses para perceber que eu não devia ter continuado isso._

 

\- Por quê? Por que nós somos algo tão ruim, caralho?

_\- Porque isso aconteceu. Você e eu, no celular. Quase todos os dias, John._

 

\- E daí? Eu não entendo o que tem de errado--

_\- É claro que você não--_

 

\- Ah tá certo, eu e meu cérebro minúsculo. Nós não entendemos merda nenhuma.

_\- Talvez eu não… e seu eu não for o que você imagina?_

 

\- …O que isso quer dizer? Você ainda é o serial killer pra quem eu mandei uma mensagem meses atrás, que me pediu pra eu levar algumas placas de petri--

_\- John--_

 

\- Que me mandou aquelas malditas fotos de cavalos à uma da manhã e eu ri tanto que minha irmã acordou e foi pro meu quarto--

_\- Eu quero desaparecer._

 

\- Bom, porra. Eu também quero às vezes. Em algum momento, todos querem.

_\- Você não enten--_

 

\- Não, é você quem não entende! E… e… ok talvez eu não entenda mesmo mas — Sherlock, se acalma. Tá tudo--

_\- Não tá tudo bem! Eu odeio esse lugar. Eu odeio essas pessoas. Eu odeio minha casa!_

 

\- Muita gente odeia, você nunca assistiu The Breakfast Club? Para de gritar, tá bom?

_\- Eu vou gritar se eu quiser._

 

\- Certo. Grita, se te ajudar. Faça qualquer coisa. Apenas para com essa coisa ridícula de despedida.

_\- Não é ridícula--_

 

\- Eu nem sei se você tá longe daqui. E se você estiver logo no fim da rua? E se eu for- -

_\- Não. Você não pode vir me encontrar. Você nunca poderá._

 

\- Por que—por que não?

_\- Você vai… você não vai…_

 

\- Gostar de você? Porque—

_\- Não. Eu não sou… estável. Eu não tô…_

 

\- Não tá…?

_\- Eu sou…_

 

\- Sherlock?

_\- Eu sou um drogado._

 

\- …

_\- Eu uso… drogas._

 

\- Não…

_\- E--_

 

\- Sherlock--

_\- E você nunca entenderia. Ninguém entende. Você não iria… não podemos nos encontrar._ _Então o melhor a fazer é acabar aqui. E esquecer._

 

\- Eu não quero… eu não consigo… te desconhecer. Você não pode desaparecer depois de tudo isso e esperar que eu simplesmente siga a minha vida como se eu nunca tivesse te conhecido. Você não pode--

_\- Eu posso._

 

\- Você é a única coisa boa que eu tenho nesse momento, porra. Eu não ligo se você… se você …

_\- Mas você liga. Eu o conheço, John. De algum jeito, eu o conheço. E eu sei que isso não vai_ _acabar do jeito que você quer._

 

\- Você está errado. Porra, você nunca esteve tão errado.

_\- …_

 

\- Para alguém tão inteligente, você consegue ser incrivelmente idiota.

_\- Eu não preciso de você._

 

\- …Você precisa, sim. Nós dois estamos nos despedaçando. Nós estamos… nós estamos …

_\- Sua voz tá…_

 

\- …

_\- Isso é estressante para você._

 

\- Dá pra perceber?

_\- Era exatamente isso o que eu queria evitar._

 

\- O quê?

_\- …_

 

\- Sherlock?

_\- …_

 

\- Não se atreva a desligar na minha cara, porra. Eu juro que--

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

~

 

(Sex 12:20)

Se isso tudo é porque você acha que a sua vida tá uma desgraça, sinto dizer que isso não é desculpa. Você já sabe que eu só tô trabalhando porque um dos meus pais perdeu o emprego, e o pingo de dinheiro que entra vai direto para as dívidas da faculdade. Dívidas que provavelmente nem vamos terminar de pagar porque são caras pra caramba. Minha irmã não gosta de ficar na mesma sala ou até na mesma casa dos meus pais porque eles ainda estão tendo dificuldades de lidar com ela saindo do armário, e minhas notas estão caindo e o Mike deve se mudar pra longe e a Katy arrumou uma namorada então para com isso. Para com isso. Porque nós precisamos um do outro.

(Sex 12:34)

E vamos ser honestos, nada que você estiver passando pode ser pior do que namorar uma garota que na verdade só estava te usando como fachada.

(Sex 12:38)

Eu vi todos aqueles episódios de Jeremy Kyle pra nada.

(Sex 12:45)

Não vá embora.

 


	14. 17 de janeiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mas por algum motivo as coisas sempre foram diferentes com você”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg   

 

 

**Sábado, 17 de janeiro**

(Sáb 9:34)

Você realmente vai continuar com isso?

 

~

 

(Sáb 15:09)

Vou considerar isso como um sim.

 

~

 

(Sáb 20:46)

Então eu vou ter que esperar aqui até você ganhar algum bom senso?

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 19 de janeiro**

 

(Seg 18:29)

Caramba, toda vez que recebo uma mensagem eu fico esperando o seu nome aparecer na tela.

 

~

 

(Seg 23:57)

Você não vai nem me responder pra dizer se está tudo bem? Eu tô prestes a arrancar os meus cabelos aqui.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Terça, 20 de janeiro**

 

(Ter 15:12) 

Oi John, aqui é o Greg. Sou amigo do Sherlock.

 

(Ter 15:19)

Como você conseguiu o meu número?

 

(Ter 15:24) 

Quando se conhece a família Holmes há tanto tempo como eu, você aprende que  não importa o que esteja acontecendo, eles já se intrometeram.

 

(Ter 15:37)

E isso quer dizer…?

 

(Ter 15:39) 

Mycroft anotou o número depois da sua conversa com ele.

 

(Ter 15:41)

Você e Mycroft são amigos próximos então?

 

(Ter 15:44) 

Próximos o suficiente para tolerarmos um ao outro por causa de um certo idiota.

 

(Ter 15:46)

Falando no tal idiota.

 

(Ter 15:48) 

Sherlock está bem.

 

(Ter 15:50)

Sério? Ele não me pareceu bem.

(Ter 15:51)

Nem um pouco.

 

(Ter 15:53) 

Vocês se falaram pelo telefone?

 

(Ter 15:54)

Sim.

 

(Ter 15:57) 

E as minhas mensagens ele não responde.

 

(Ter 15:59)

Onde ele está?

 

(Ter 16:00) 

Por que? Está planejando tentar encontrar ele? 

(Ter 16:04) 

Porque eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

 

(Ter 16:10)

Não estou interessado no que você acha.

 

(Ter 16:13) 

Hey, nós estamos do mesmo lado John. Sherlock está …sob supervisão. Você não precisa se preocupar.

 

(Ter 16:15)

É meio difícil não me preocupar.

 

(Ter 16:24) 

Eu sei que isso parece muito chato, mas Sherlock tentou terminar a comunicação com você por um motivo. Um motivo que só faz sentido no cérebro estranho e inquieto dele. E ele é teimoso pra caramba. Não vai mudar de ideia tão cedo, isso se mudar.

 

(Ter 16:26)

Isso não faz sentido.

(Ter 16:29)

Não vi nenhum sinal, ele não agiu nem um pouco diferente. E do nada ele não quer mais falar comigo?

 

(Ter 16:32) 

A cara dele ainda estava escondida atrás da tela do celular.

 

(Ter 16:34)

Ele não precisava se esconder de mim.

(Ter 16:35)

Eu não achei que ele estava fazendo isso.

 

(Ter 16:37) 

Não leve pro lado pessoal. Ele se esconde de todo mundo.

 

(Ter 16:39)

O que quer dizer? Vocês não são melhores amigos?

 

(Ter 16:42) 

Ha! Melhores amigos? Não, definitivamente não. Nós temos um relacionamento complicado. Se você acha que sabe o que está acontecendo na cabeça dele, está enganado.

 

(Ter 16:52)

Então o que eu devo fazer agora?

 

(Ter 16:55) 

Seguir em frente?

 

(Ter 16:57)

De agora em diante você é Greg: Conselheiro de Merda.

 

(Ter 16:59) 

É tudo o que eu tenho agora. Eu te mando uma mensagem se algo acontecer.

 

(Ter 17:04)

O que poderia acontecer?

 

(Ter 17:10)

Eu não sei. Qualquer coisa. 

(Ter 17:14) 

É o Sherlock.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Quarta, 21 de janeiro**

 

(Qua 12:33)

*voz do David Attinborough*[1] Dia 4: Sherlock ainda está preso no seu celular, incapaz de fugir ou responder qualquer coisa que eu mande pra ele.

(Qua 12:34)

Seu estoque está diminuindo.

(Qua 12:36)

Tem pouca água.

(Qua 12:40)

Todos os sanduíches já acabaram.

(Qua 12:43)

E ele teve que queimar o cachecol por falta de madeira.

(Qua 12:48)

Era mais engraçado na minha cabeça.

(Qua 12:53)

Agora eu fiquei triste.

(Qua 12:55)

Vou pra aula então.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Sábado, 24 de janeiro**

 

(Sáb 21:53)

Já fazem 7 dias. Uma semana inteira, porra.

(Sáb 22:00)

Achei que devia te lembrar. Sabe, pro caso de você não saber contar.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 25 de janeiro**

 

(Seg 20:34)

Se você quer saber, eu nunca mais saí com a Ella.

(Seg 20:36)

Ela queria sair pra jantar de novo, mas eu disse que não.

(Seg 20:40)

Conselhos amorosos exclusivos de John Watson: não diga para uma garota que você não quer sair com ela porque sente falta do desconhecido-que-na-verdade-não-é-desconhecido com quem você costumava conversar à noite.

(Seg 20:44)

Eu acabei de voltar para aquelas fotos de cavalos e eu tô rindo histérico de novo ai deus.

 

~

 

(Ter 00:28)

Eu sinto falta das nossas conversas da madrugada.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Quarta, 27 de janeiro**

 

(Qua 12:13)

É chato almoçar sem ter você pra zombar de alguma coisa.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Quinta, 28 de janeiro**

 

(Qui 16:12)

Eu parei e me perguntei se você deve estar achando essas mensagens irritantes, mas aí lembrei que não ligo.

(Qui 16:23)

Sua falta de respostas é irritante pra mim então eu diria que isso que temos agora é bem justo.

 

~

 

(Qui 22:13)

Do que eu estou falando? Isso não é nem um pouco justo.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Sábado, 30 de janeiro**

 

(Sáb 16:23)

Andando do trabalho pra casa, onde eu vou trabalhar ainda mais depois de um dia difícil servindo sanduíches de peru e queijo. Vida de universitário não é tudo isso que falam, você tem sorte de ter saído cedo.

(Sáb 16:29)

Nós tivemos um dia bem agitado durante o almoço hoje.

(Sáb 16:32)

E porque eu sei que você tá pensando que eu uso esse celular como um diário, eu só queria dizer…

(Sáb 16:33)

Cala a boca.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 4 de fevereiro**

 

(Seg 12:15)

Eu estava me perguntando o que você fez com o cachecol.

(Seg 12:18)

Você se livrou dele?

(Seg 12:20)

Eu espero que não.

 

~

 

(Seg 15:18)

E isso é ridículo. Eu não deveria ligar pra isso.

(Seg 15:22)

Mas por algum motivo as coisas sempre foram diferentes com você.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Quinta, 7 de fevereiro**

 

(Qui 21:43)

Você tava preocupado que eu não quisesse mais nada com você porque você já usou drogas?

(Qui 21:46)

Eu não sei porque eu continuo fazendo essas perguntas, você não vai responder.

 

~

 

(Qui 23:32)

De qualquer jeito, eu só queria dizer que você tá errado. Eu não ligo.

(Qui 23:35)

O que significa que você não me conhece tão bem como disse que conhecia.

 

~

 

(Sex 00:14)

Mas eu entendo. Você estava preocupado. Você disse que ninguém nunca entende. Mas eu precisava te entender tanto quanto você precisava desaparecer. 

(Sex 00:20)

O negócio das drogas… não muda nada. Sempre que eu recebo uma mensagem sua, dá um nó no meu estômago.

(Sex 00:27)

Eu não sei o que isso significa, mas sei que assumir coisas aleatórias sobre mim não ajuda em porra nenhuma.

(Sex 00:34)

Só confirma que você é o idiota mais inteligente que já andou nesse planeta.

 

~

 

(Sex 1:13)

Vai se foder Sherlock Holmes.

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Domingo, 10 de fevereiro**

 

(Dom 00:43)

Ei, lembra quando eu disse que um homem sozinho com um sanduíche pra companhia não é homem nenhum? Acho que essa frase se encaixa bem agora.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Quinta, 14 de fevereiro**

 

(Qui 9:31)

Feliz dia dos namorados. Eu tenho a impressão de que você odeia esse feriado tanto quanto o Halloween.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Sábado, 16 de fevereiro**

 

(Sáb 22:24)

 

~~Chamada realizada~~

 

_\- Você ligou para Sherlock Holmes. Obviamente, eu estou no meio de algo mais importante do que quer que você tenha a dizer, então deixe uma mensagem, mas apenas se não for nada estupidamente entediante. E se você é o Mycroft, sim, fui eu quem escondeu o bolo. Não, eu não vou te contar onde ele está._

 

\- …

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 18 de fevereiro**

 

(Seg 14:19)

 

~~ Chamada realizada ~~

 

_\- Alô._

 

\- Ai graças a Deus. Sherlock, você devia estar em casa--

 

_\- Eu sei muito bem onde a minha família quer que eu esteja._

 

\- É que o Mycroft tá--

 

_\- Você ainda fica correndo atrás dele, pelo o que vejo._

 

\- Você podia calar a boca um segundo?

 

_\- Vai lá então, eu atendi o telefone, faça disso algo bom._

 

\- Você não pode ficar fugindo assim.-

 

_\- Se isso me ajudar, eu farei o que eu quiser._

 

\- Se você não está bem, você devia me pedir ajuda, ou ao...

 

_\- A quem?_

 

\- …John?

 

_\- …_

 

\- Por que você não volta a falar com ele? Isso pode… ajudar.

 

_\- Você pode culpar o John por isso._

 

\- O quê?

 

_\- Isso é coisa do John._

 

\- Isso é—mas por que o John? Por que ele é a causa de tudo isso?

 

_\- …_

 

\- Sherlock?

 

_\- Porque…_

 

\- …

 

_\- Porque ele é estranho e surpreendente de um jeito que por algum motivo me faz rir porque é tão ridículo e por alguma razão ele me acha inteligente e divertido e porque ele trabalha tanto por algo que ele sabe que não vai conseguir e ele se importa mais que o amigo tenha uma boa noite de descanso do que chegar em casa a salvo e ele tem uma mania horrível de falar palavrões mas quando eu confrontei ele comprou um dicionário pra recompensar porque ele achou que ia me fazer rir e ele comprou pra mim uma xícara de chá o que é o ato de bondade mais fraco e idiota que eu já vi mas por alguma razão muito estúpida isso deu um aperto na minha garganta e porque ele me fez um cachecol e ele fez do meu dia um bom dia e ele estava num encontro com uma garota e ele estava pensando em mim e... é por isso._

 

 - …Ent-então qual é a porra do problema?

 

_\- Eu não sou nada disso. Isso não sou eu._

 

\- Fala com ele.

 

_\- Greg--_

 

\- Quero dizer, esse cara não é alguém que valha a pena você abandonar.

 

_\- Você não entende, por que ninguém não entende--_

 

\- Oh, eu entendo, Sherlock. Eu entendo mais do que você possa imaginar.

 

_\- O que diabos você quer dizer?_

 

\- Você tem medo de--

 

_\- …_

 

\- Quer saber? Esquece.

 

_\- Não._

 

\- Usa esse seu cérebro imenso e depois volta pra minha casa. Eu vou consertar isso, mesmo se for a última coisa que eu faça. E conhecendo você, deve ser a última mesmo.

 

_\- Seu idiota insuportável--_

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Quarta, 20 de fevereiro**

(Qua 12:26)

Isso ainda vale à pena? Você tá mesmo recebendo essas mensagens? 

 

 

 

[1] David Attinborough é narrador de documentários sobre natureza da BBC.


	15. Interlúdio - 70 dias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Só faz a situação ficar mais… bagunçada.”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

 

5   d i a s  d e p o i s    

 

-  Que tal eu e você irmos tomar um pouco de ar fresco?

 

-  _Que tal não._             

 

 

9   D a y s   L a t e r   

 

\- Você tá tendo tanto problema quanto eu?

 

\- _Ele sempre foi problemático assim. Mas, sim, eu estou._                

 

           

1 5   d i a s  d e p o i s

 

\- **Ei, o Sherlo--?**         

 

\- Não.             

 

 

2 0   d i a s  d e p o i s

 

\- Vem aqui em casa.

 

_ \- Eu estou ocupado. _

 

\- É importante. 

 

_ \- Sempre é algo importante. _

 

\- E esses dias você parece estar sempre ocupado. 

  

           

2 4   d i a s  d e p o i s

 

**\- Que tal mais uma sessão de revisão para amanhã?**

 

\- Eu não sei.

 

**\- Tarde demais, eu já tirei a sua xícara do armário**

 

 

3 0   d i a s  d e p o i s

 

_ \- Ele está melhor. Ou… pelo menos, está melhorando.  _

 

\- E isso por causa da…?

 

_ \- Reabilitação. Sim. Eu gosto de pensar que ela ajudou.  _

\- Você ‘gosta de pensar’?

 

_ \- É difícil de saber às vezes. _

 

\- O que quer dizer?

 

_ \- Os olhos dele. _

                

           

3 6   d i a s  d e p o i s

 

\- **Nada?**          

 

\- Nada.           

 

 

4 8      d i a s  d e p o i s

 

**\- O Mike foi embora?**

 

\- Sim.             

 

 **\- Onde você tá?**      

 

\- Na estação.             

 

**\- Abraços e filmes do Bond. Na minha casa. Agora.**

 

\- Eu tava indo pra casa agora...        

 

**\- Eu tenho biscoitos também.**

 

\- …Pode pôr a chaleira no fogo.      

 

           

\- Por que todo mundo vai embora?              

 

 

5 5   d i a s  d e p o i s

 

\- Você acha que ele o ama.

 

_\- Sim. Infelizmente.     _

 

\- Infelizmente?

 

_ \- Bem isso só faz a situação ficar mais… bagunçada. _

 

\- E ele é mesmo capaz--?

 

_ \- Ele não é uma máquina, Greg. _

 

           

6 0    d i a s  d e p o i s

 

_\- Você ligou para Sherlock Holmes. Obviamente, eu estou no meio de algo mais importante do que quer que você tenha a dizer, então deixe uma mensagem, mas apenas se não for nada estupidamente entediante. E se você é o Mycroft, sim, fui eu quem escondeu o bolo. Não, eu não vou te contar onde ele está._

 

\- Ahn… bem, eu não esperava mesmo que você atendesse o celular, mas tá tarde e eu tenho algumas coisas na cabeça que eu acho que preciso colocar pra fora e já que você não tá... disponível...no momento eu vou ter que falar com, ahn, a versão gravada. O que eu queria dizer é que eu acho que descobri a razão para você ter ido embora, e eu acho... é porque você não percebeu como nós somos parecidos, e o quanto eu realmente gostava de falar com você. Mesmo as merdas sem sentido que eu te mandava a sabe-se lá que horas me ajudavam de certa forma, e eu falava sério sobre ficar com um...aperto... esse, ahn, caralho eu não sei nem descrever. Eu acho que você pode dizer que eu...te romantizei. É. Esse deve ser a maneira mais certa de falar...

 

**\---**

 

_ \- Eu não o tenho visto com o seu celular. _

 

_\- …_

 

_\- Onde ele está?      _

 

_\- Você esteve falando com o Greg._

 

_\- Sherlock. Cadê seu celular?                     _

 

_\- Ele foi embora._

 

**_\---_ **

 

\- …e a Molly não ajudou muito te elogiando e falando como você é lindo pra caramba. Ou…como deve ser. Alto, voz profunda, cachos negros, olhos cinzas, ou são azuis? E um sorriso que ilumina o seu rosto todo. Molly não…ahn…falou dessa última parte. Mas eu adivinhei por mim mesmo que você deve ter esse tipo de rosto. Eu costumava te imaginar todo emburrado com uma cara que parecia que você estava mijando limão. Aí você veria alguma coisa que faria sua boca de repente se esticar num sorriso enorme e seus olhos não ficariam mais tão pra baixo e as suas bochechas iam se apertar e… e você seria uma pessoa diferente. Eu gostava de pensar que… as minhas mensagens causavam isso. Isso é… bem. É o que eu gostava de pensar, de qualquer jeito. É idiota, eu sei. Eu sei o que você está pensando. A sua alma é feita de aço, porra. Como eu poderia ter quebrado essa parede com mensagens sobre, o que eram? Peixes? Molho especial? E… e vilões do James Bond. Eu estava tão desesperado nos primeiros dias para conseguir arrancar alguma conversa de você que perguntei qual recheio de sanduíche eu deveria escolher. Agora… agora eu nem consigo comer um sanduíche de cantina na faculdade. Engraçado isso. Bom… não. Não é engraçado, na verdade…

 

**\---**

 

_ \- Embora? _

 

_\- Foi o que eu disse_

 

_ \- …Embora para onde? _

 

_\- Foi dar uma volta._

 

**\---**

 

\- …Mas eu também tava… uhn, com ciúmes da Molly. Porque ela te conheceu. Ela falou com você cara a cara. E não me parece justo que você tenha conhecido ela mas agora se recusa a me conhecer. Isso sempre me incomodou. Especialmente com ela sempre parecendo tão interessada em você. Ela queria dar pra você o número dela, sabia? E, caralho, isso vai soar terrível e possessivo mas era a última coisa que eu queria. O que eu queria mesmo era… te encontrar no Speedy’s. E eu tentei, na verdade, na véspera de natal. Eu sempre penso qual teria sido a sua reação. De qualquer jeito… não teria sido estranho, nós íamos nos sentar e beber chá e ia acabar que você estaria tão interessado em mim como eu estava... ahn... em você. Mas não era isso o que você queria, eu acho. Mas você sabe o que mais—

 

**\---**

 

_ \- Então você vai precisar de um novo _

 

_\- …_

 

_ \- Aqui, fica com o meu. Eu vou comprar um novo amanhã. _

 

**\---**

 

(Sex 22:26)

Então, pelo jeito mensagens de voz tem algum limite. [FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

           

7 0  d i a s  d e p o i s 

 

**\- Como você anda?**

           

\- As coisas não vão bem, Molly.          

 

**\- Como eu posso ajudar? Eu quero ajudar.**

 

\- Valeu mas…você não pode ajudar. Não tem como, mesmo.         

 

 **\- Isso me deixa triste, sabe? Todo o tempo que a gente passou estudando…. Você se esforça** **tanto.**

 

\- Eu sei.    

 

**\- Então, o que você vai fazer?**

 

\- …    

 

**\- …John? O que está pensando?**

 

\- Em entrar no exército.


	16. 2 de maio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Você é a torta do John, é isso o que eu quero dizer.”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

 

**Quarta, 2 de maio**

 

**(Qua 18:12)**

**Você já falou com os seus pais?**

(Qua 18:19)

Ainda não, eu vou levantar o assunto amanhã, é noite de comida chinesa. Com sorte eles vão estar de bom humor depois de frango do Kung Po.

**(Qua 18:23)**

**Você tem certeza absoluta disso?**

 

(Qua 18:24)

Você acha que é melhor pedir o bife em molho de feijão?

**(Qua 18:26)**

**John.**

 

(Qua 18:27)

Você não quer que eu faça isso. Dá pra ver.

**(Qua 18:35)**

**Eu quero que você faça o que achar melhor.**

 

(Qua 18:39)

Nós já falamos sobre isso. Não tem como nós pagarmos a faculdade. Ir pro exército é a única opção disponível para eu ter treinamento médico.

**(Qua 18:46)**

**Eu sei, eu só queria ter certeza de que você pensou o bastante antes de tomar qualquer decisão.**

 

(Qua 18:50)

O que mais há para se pensar?

**(Qua 18:56)**

**As pessoas que você vai deixar pra trás?**

 

(Qua 18:58)

Eu não vou deixar ninguém, sabe. Só vou… sair por um tempinho.

**(Qua 19:04)**

**Um tempinho? Você teria que servir por 6 anos. E isso depois de todo o treinamento.**

**(Qua 19:06)**

**Isso é muito tempo. Um monte de xícaras de chá que eu vou beber sem você.**

 

(Qua 19:10)

…Eu sei.

**(Qua 19:16)**

**E o Sherlock?**

 

~

 

(Qua 21:45)

Não ache que eu não pensei nisso.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Quinta, 3 de maio**

 

(Qui 10:37)

 

~~Chamada realizada~~

_\- Alô._

\- …Sherlock?

_\- Sim._

\- Por que você está com o celular do Mycroft?

_\- Ele o deu pra mim._

\- Pra sempre?

_\- Sim. Ele comprou um novo._

\- ….Você contou pra ele o porquê de você não ter mais o seu?

_\- Não._

\- Pretende contar?

_\- Não._

\- … E tem uma razão para ele não ter me falado o novo número?

_\- Por que você não pergunta isso pra ele e me deixa em paz?_

\- Você se esquece de que eu não liguei pra esse telefone pra falar com você, mas já que estamos aqui...

_\- Não tem nada para nós conversarmos. Eu tenho um novo celular que cheira levemente a migalhas de bolo por causa dos dedos grudentos do Mycroft e na verdade eu tô no meio de um--_

\- Mas e o John?  

_\- …Por que você sempre levanta esse assunto?_

\- O que você acha?

_\- …_

\- Eu sei.

_\- Você não sabe de nada._

\- Tão pouca confiança. Você sabe que eu sempre quis ser um detetive inspetor ou algo assim, nós notamos essas coisas. Todas as pequenas coisas.

_\- Em toda conversa--_

\- Quase toda conversa--

_\- Você o menciona como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante em qualquer situações, como se… como se os sentimentos dele fosse o nosso motivo para viver. Por quê?_

\- Porque ele é importante, Sherlock. Quando você vai perceber isso? Você mesmo disse, ele é a causa disso tudo--

_\- Exatamente! Por que você acha que eu--_

\- O deixou?

_\- …Nós não éramos um casal._

 

\- Não disse que eram.

_\- As insinuações sempre estão com você._

\- Só estou surpreso que você ainda ache que são insinuações...

_\- Já posso desligar?_

\- Isso é algo estranhamente educado de se perguntar, você está se sentindo bem?

_\- Espetacular._

\- Ficando entediado?

_\- Sim._

\- Ok, só me deixa dizer uma coisa.

_\- Me deixe interessado então._

\- Tem a ver com o John, imagino que você vá achar interessante.

_\- Eu juro, Greg--_

\- John nunca te encontrou.

_\- Obviamente._

\- Ele nunca te viu olhando com raiva e cuspindo palavras nas pessoas tentando ajudar você. Eu, por exemplo. Você nunca literalmente bateu a porta na cara dele, ele nunca te viu curvado em algum experimento usando tampões de ouvido para bloquear tudo ao redor. Ele te mandou uma mensagem no natal, mas não te viu sentado na mesa de jantar realmente usando o cachecol ridículo que ele fez com todo mundo apontando e rindo da sua cara--

 

_\- Tem alguma coisa que o Mycroft não te conta? Aonde você quer chegar com isso?_

 

\- Tudo o que ele tinha era a sua conversa. Que é, apesar de impressionante, o que faz você repelir a maioria das pessoas.

 

_\- Não posso fazer nada se as pessoas são--_

 

\- Estúpidas. É, eu sei. Mas o John não continuou falando com você porque você realmente é humano por dentro, ele gostou da sua personalidade, por mais estranho que isso seja. Você talvez tenha agido como você mesmo, a sua pessoa irritante e imbecil, mas ainda assim ele se apaixonou por isso.

 

_\- Você vai começar de novo--_

 

\- Tá bom! Tá bom. Se apaixonou do mesmo jeito que alguém se apaixonaria por… uma torta.

 

_\- …Uma torta?_

 

\- Você é a torta do John, é isso o que eu quero dizer.

 

_\- …Essa é a coisa mais absurd--_

 

\- Não zomba da minha metáfora da torta, é brilhante. E verdadeira.

 

_\- Não faz nenhum sentido!_

 

\- Apenas pense nisso. O John… O John tem uma colher, certo? E--

 

_\- Ah pelo amor de--_

 

\- Ouça! Ele se armou com a sua colher e olhou para essa delícia grande e confusa que foi colocada na frente dele pelo destino--

 

_\- Destino?_

 

\- Sim, Sherlock. Destino.

 

_\- Você não pode acreditar mesmo--_

 

\- Alguma coisa fez o dedo do John escorregar quando ele digitou o seu número, acidentalmente, e ele não tem dedos de salsicha mesmo porque eu já chequei. Ele é bem magro. Joga rugby. Mas você já sabia disso…

 

_\- Você procurou por ele no facebo--?_

 

\- Voltando para a torta. John mergulhou a colher dele no topo da casca dura e você sabe o que ele encontrou embaixo?

 

_\- Eu não tenho tempo pra isso._

 

\- Mais casca.

 

_\- Greg--_

 

\- Mas isso não o deteve! Ah não. John estava curioso com essa misteriosa torta com mais de uma casca. E ele mergulhou a colher de novo para encontrar mais uma camada.

 

_\- Tá certo, eu acho que eu entendo. Eu sou uma torta cascuda e sem recheio, a curiosidade do John um dia vai derrotá-lo e você revelou uma nova e estranha paixão por doces, não é à toa que você e o Mycroft formam um par e tanto._

 

\- Você pode ser cascudo, mas tem recheio. Só demora um pouco mais que o normal para chegar lá. Mas quando o John chegar no final ele vai achar maçãs e pêras e uvas e um pouquinho de canela...

 

_\- Por mais poética _que essa conversa tenha sido_ , eu realmente estou ocupado._

 

\- Ocupado. Os irmãos Holmes estão sempre tão ocupados. O que vocês ficam fazendo?

 

_\- Definitivamente não ficamos nos comparando com tortas._

 

\- O que eu estava dizendo era que só porque você tem mais camadas de casca antes da coisa boa, não quer dizer que no final o John não vá querer te comer--

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

(Qui 10:52)

Ok, eu devo ter ido um pouco longe demais.

(Qui 10:58)

Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, né?

(Qui 11:13am)

Vou considerar isso como um sim.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Sábado, 5 de maio**

 

(Sáb 12:04)

Ei, há quanto tempo sem falar.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

(Sáb 12:06)

Entendeu? Porque você não me diz uma palavra há dois meses, porra.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

(Sáb 12:14)

Eu queria muito que você fosse logo colocar o celular pra carregar.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

~

 

(Sáb 16:25)

Andando pra casa do trabalho. Agora seria quando eu diria algo importante pra você se a porra do seu celular estivesse funcionando.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

(Sáb 16:38)

Isso tá me irritando mesmo. Você provavelmente está fazendo isso de propósito também.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

~

 

(Sáb 6:12)

É bem irônico que as mensagens sem sentido te fizeram abandonar o seu celular mas agora que eu tenho algo realmente importante pra te dizer, eu não posso.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

(Sáb 6:15)

O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA? FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM. PRA ONDE A MENSAGEM FOI? PUTA QUE PARIU.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

(Sáb 18:24)

Eu estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono e acordar pra ver umas 200 mensagens suas, todas com desculpas por ser o maior imbecil do mundo ao mesmo tempo que continue sendo a única pessoa com quem eu quero conversar.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 7 de maio**

 

(Seg 17:13)

Eles estão lidando melhor com a ideia agora.

**(Seg 17:20)**

**Isso é bom!**

 

(Seg 17:23)

Não é bom.

**(Seg 17:25)**

**Não é bom?**

 

(Seg 17:28)

Agora que a gente já superou os choros e as longas discussões, meu pai mal fala alguma coisa e eu sempre pego minha mãe me olhando como se fosse a última chance que ela tem de fazer isso.

**(Seg 17:30)**

**Eles só estão preocupados, você sabe disso.**

 

(Seg 17:32)

Eu acho que eles também sabiam que ia dar nisso.

**(Seg 17:34)**

**E a Harry?**

 

(Seg 17:35)

Ela está de bem com isso. Melhor do que meus pais.

**(Seg 17:36)**

**Sem lágrimas?**

 

(Seg 17:38)

Ela não é do tipo que chora. Essa criança sem alma riu no final de Titanic.

**(Seg 17:40)**

**Eu não posso dizer o mesmo sobre mim, acho que vou gritar quando você finalmente ir embora**

 

(Seg 17:43)

Nem começa, eu ainda tenho que fazer as provas de A-Level antes que qualquer coisa interessante aconteça.

**(Seg 17:46)**

**Sei que o Toby vai sentir sua falta.**

 

(Seg 17:48)

Não, ele vai sentir falta de arranhar todos os meu suéteres novos. Eu tive que doar aquele de natal para uma loja de caridade. Tava praticamente acabado e fedia a mijo de gato

**(Seg 17:50)**

**Ele gosta de você! E você vai sentir falta dele, você tem um coração fraco.**

 

(Seg 17:52)

Não vou.

**(Seg 17:55)**

**Teve alguma sorte com o Sherlock?**

 

(Seg 17:57)

Não, o celular dele ainda não recebe as minhas mensagens.

**(Seg 17:58)**

**Você sabe por que?**

 

(Seg 18:01)

Ainda não. Achei que ele não tivesse carregado, mas já faz dias. Talvez ele tenha quebrado ou esmagado ou... alguma coisa.

**(Seg 18:05)**

**Ele faria isso mesmo?**

 

(Seg 18:10)

Provavelmente.

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Terça, 8 de maio**

 

_ (Ter 14:49)  _

_ Você teve aquela conversa com o Sherlock? _

 

(Ter 14:52) 

Sim, eu tive.

 

_ (Ter 14:53)  _

_ E? _

 

(Ter 14:55) 

Foi um sucesso. Eu disse que ele era uma torta.

 

_ (Ter 15:02)  _

_ …  _

_ (Ter 15:04)  _

_ Mas é claro. _

 

(Ter 15:08) 

Foi extremamente eficiente.

 

_ (Ter 15:10)  _

_ Acho melhor eu decidir isso. _

 

(Ter 15:12) 

Há bastante método na loucura.

 

_ (Ter 15:14)  _

_ Mas o que você disse exatamente? _

 

(Ter 15:17) 

Eu não sei, eu… disse pra ele ter bastante recheio.

 

_ (Ter 15:20)  _

_ Eu podia ter feito isso. _

 

(Ter 15:25) 

Mas todos sabem que quando se chega no assunto “torta” não tem como parar. 

(Ter 15:45) 

Ótimo, ok, agora você vai ficar me ignorando. Você é que nem o Sherlock. No fundo, vocês tem 5 anos de idade. 

(Ter 15:54) 

Pelo menos agora eu sei que torta é o seu último limite.

 

_ (Ter 15:58)  _

_ Eu não o estou ignorando, são só… os meus pais. _

 

(Ter 16:03) 

Então vamos, eu te levo pra tomar um café. Sai dessa casa infeliz. 

(Ter 16:06) 

E não se atreva a dizer que está ocupado.

 

_ (Ter 16:06)  _

_ Só se você comprar um donut para mim. _

 

(Ter 16:08) 

O que aconteceu com a dieta?

 

_ (Ter 16:10)  _

_ Esquece a dieta. Eu estive trapaceando desde o começo. _

 

(Ter 16:12) 

Mycroft! O que a tia Gertrude vai dizer?

 

_ (Tue 16:16)  _

_ Ela não vai dizer nada. Aquela morcega velha insuportável morreu há 6 meses. Mas continue _

 

(Ter 16:18) 

Sua família é cansativa.

 

_ (Ter 16:20)  _

_ Eu sei. E agora você sabe porque eu me volto para os doces em horas de necessidade. _


	17. 10 de maio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Você era a voz no meio da noite.”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

 

 

**_Quinta, 10 de maio_ **

 

**(Qui 18:02)**

**Você vai contar pro Sherlock?**

 

(Qui 18:12)

Sobre o quê?

****

**(Qui 18:14)**

**A sua partida.**

 

(Qui 18:18)

Eu ainda vou demorar um pouco para ir, acho que ainda há tempo.

****

**(Qui 18:22)**

**Eu sei, mas e se não der? Não tem nenhum jeito de você avisar a ele sobre aonde você vai? Ele pode mudar de ideia tarde demais.**

 

(Qui 18:25)

Você está fazendo isso tudo ficar dramático demais. Nós não vivemos em um episódio de Eastenders sabia.

****

**(Qui 18:30)**

**Mas parece, às vezes…**

 

(Qui 18:34)

Eu sei que você está preocupada para que eu encontre o Sr. Misterioso-e-Bonitão, mas não se preocupe, na verdade eu tenho uma ideia.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**_Sexta, 11 de maio_ **

 

(Sex 23:13)

Eu precisei fazer um monte de coisas ultimamente, e lembrei do que você disse meses atrás quando eu estava encalhado na casa da Molly. Agora eu tô andando pela minha rua e me perguntando se você não estaria fazendo a mesma coisa, e como seria engraçado se nós, tipo, nos esbarrássemos ao virar uma rua.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

(Sex 23:18)

Seria engraçado? Eu não sei.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

(Sex 23:25)

Eu acho que iria pensar que você iria me assaltar e eu daria um soco na sua cara ou vice versa e eu não sei se iria gostar de explicar você para os meus pais num hospital.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

(Sex 23:36)

Eu vou ter que explicar quem você é para alguém? Porque você é uma pessoa difícil de se explicar.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

 

~

(Sáb 1:01)

Acho que não vou precisar.

[FALHA NO ENVIO DA MENSAGEM]

\-----------------------------------------------------

**_Sábado, 12 de maio_ **

 

_ (Sáb 19:00) _

_ Sherlock está lavando a louça. _

(Sáb _19_ :07)

Caralho, tira uma foto.

_ (Sáb 19:12) _

_ Eu não sou tão ridículo assim, Gregory. E ele iria notar. _

(Sáb _19_ :17)

Eu já te disse para não me chamar assim, o nome é reservado para a minha mãe quando eu esquecer de levar o Rocky para fora e ele cagar no chão da sala.

_ (Sáb 19:20) _

_ Você falou como o Sherlock. _

(Sáb _19_ :24)

Ei, seja legal! O coitado tá esfregando o seu prato.

_ (Sáb 19:30) _

_ Na verdade, ele está simplesmente afundando a louça na água encarando as bolhas com uma expressão solene. _

(Sáb _19_ :35)

Deixa, ele tá passando por uma crise de identidade. Ele acha que pode ser uma torta

_ (Sáb 19:38) _

_ Bem, o que quer que você tenha dito para ele, por mais estranho que pareça, definitivamente colocou-o para pensar. _

 

(Sáb _19_ :40)

Eu estou ouvindo um ‘obrigado’ aí?

_ (Sáb 19:44) _

_ Ainda não, ele não para de olhar miseravelmente para as bolhas. Está começando a me preocupar. _

(Sáb _19_ :47)

Tudo no devido tempo.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**_Domingo, 13 de maio_ **

 

(Sun 14:10)

 

 ~~Chamada realizada~~

 

_\- Sim?_

 

\- Oi, é o John, o cara com quem o seu irmão costumava conversar pelo telefone.

 

_\- …_

 

\- Eu não sei se você se lembra. Eu sei que foi há muito tempo que você me deu esse número, uns cinco, talvez até seis meses ou algo assim. Mas eu só queria ligar e perguntar se você não podia passar uma mensagem para o Sherlock?

 

_\- …_

 

\- Alô? Você é Mycroft Holmes, certo?

 

_\- …_

 

\- Não me diga que eu digitei mais um número errado.

 

_\- …_

 

\- Alô?

 

_\- Pode passar a mensagem em primeira mão mesmo._

 

\- O que…

 

_\- …_

 

\- É… é o Sherlock?

 

_\- Infelizmente._

 

\- …Merda.

 

_\- Que delicado._

 

\- Eu… Eu não tava preparado pra isso.

 

_\- …_

 

\- Você me deve uma porra de uma explicação.

 

_\- Agora não é a melhor hora, sério…_

 

\- Não. Agora. Eu não vou desligar até conseguir respostas de verdade.

 

_\- Eu não devia ter dito nada, não devia…_

 

\- Não age desse jeito seu idiota, não se atreva a me ignorar durante meses e… depois fingir que não está nem um pouco interessado quando eu finalmente ouço a sua voz de novo… Caramba, o que tem de errado com você?

 

_\- O que tem de errado comigo?_

 

\- Sim!

 

_\- Gostaria que eu escrevesse um livro pra você?_

 

\- Por favor. Na verdade, eu insisto que tenha o título “A Agonia e a Angústia de Sherlock Holmes: Caralhice Pura”. 2 estrelas. Não recomendaria, tem um final de merda.

 

_\- Caralhice? Sério? Agora você só está inventando palavras. Eu realmente espero que mantenha aquele dicionário junto de você._

 

\- Cala a boca.

 

_\- Parece que a única maneira com a qual você consegue se comunicar agora é me insultando, acho que seria melhor se eu desligasse--_

 

\- Não!

 

_\- …_

 

\- Se você desligar, pode não atender nunca mais. Só… me dá um minuto tá bom? Você não pode me culpar.

 

_\- Certo. E durante esse minuto, poderia reorganizar os seus pensamentos o suficiente para se lembrar do que queria dizer para o Mycroft falar para mim?_

 

\- Eu não tenho certeza se é a hora certa de dizer já que você tá com um humor tão ruim—

 

_\- Coloca para fora._

 

\- …

 

_\- …_

 

\- Eu não sei se eu--

 

_\- John._

 

\- … Tá bom. Eu, ahn, decidi me juntar ao exército.

 

\- _…Sim._

 

\- Sim?

_\- Sim_.

 

\- O que você quer dizer com “sim”, porra? Eu não perguntei nada.

_\- Não._

 

\- Para com isso. É pra levar a sério.

_\- O que você quer que eu diga?_

 

\- …Eu-eu não sei Sherlock! Me pergunta por que eu decidi fazer isso, por que eu escolhi--

_\- Eu já sei._

 

\- Mas é claro.

_\- Já, sim. Então, pulando a parte entediante, o que mais eu poderia dizer?_

 

\- Me diz...me diz o que você acha.

_\- Eu não acho nada._

 

\- Não me venha com essa--

_\- Você ir para o exército não me afeta em nada--_

 

\- Seu mentiroso de merda.

_\- Como assim?_

 

\- Se o fato de você ter me abandonado por alguns meses me destruiu por tanto dentro, então eu ir para o exército por seis anos depois do treinamento deveria... te devorar vivo. Só de pensar nisso.

_\- Deveria, é?_

 

\- Sim, é desse jeito que as coisas deveriam funcionar.

_\- Você acha que eu me importo tanto assim? Que iria realmente me devorar?_

 

\- Eu sei que você se importa. Se importar com esse tipo de coisa é o que te faz humano. Pare de se envergonhar por ter sentimentos.

_\- Se quiser um exemplo em primeira mão do quão irrelevante você está sendo, olha para onde esses sentimentos o levaram --_

 

\- Agora espera um minuto--

_\- Me mandando mensagens obsessivamente mesmo sabendo que eu não iria... que eu não poderia responder._

 

\- Cala a boca, cala a boca agora.

_\- Mas nós ainda nem ficamos piegas ainda. Deve ter sido para o melhor que o meu celular acabou esmagado na calçada do St Bart’s Hospital…_

 

\- Por que você está sendo assim?

_\- E na verdade, se você precisar de uma prova ainda maior, olhe aonde “se importar” levou nós dois._

 

\- …

_\- Se quiser minha opinião, essa história de “se importar”  não é grande coisa._

 

\- …

_\- Bem, se isso é tudo, o--_

 

\- Não, isso não é tudo. Está muito longe de ser tudo. Você vai se sentar, fechar essa sua boca e prestar atenção pelo menos essa vez, porque você obviamente não entende porcaria nenhuma. Eu não vou terminar isso de mal de novo; não aguentei na última vez. Você não vai fazer isso comigo pela segunda vez.

_\- Eu só quero deixar tudo mais fácil para nós dois--_

 

\- Fácil? Aonde que isso é fácil? O que você falou foi fácil de dizer? Porque não foi fácil de ouvir. Sim, tá bem, eu te mandei um monte de mensagens irritantes e eu sabia que você não ia responder mas isso não significa que você pode sair dessa fingindo sentir pena de mim. Eu sei que você também estava acabado, então nem tenta negar.

_\- Sinceramente, não tem como eu ser importante pra você--_

 

\- Você era a voz no meio da noite, e, ok… talvez eu era só o idiota que falava demais sobre sanduíches, mas a questão é que nós não percebemos o quanto nós éramos importantes um para o outro na hora, por razões diferentes, talvez. E você ainda está tentando agir agora como se não soubesse, mas a parte mais difícil disso tudo provavelmente é como você é um ator tão bom. Eu só… preciso saber por quê.

_\- Eu só achei que eu era… eu fico melhor sozinho._

 

\- Não, você é melhor com esse cara chato que mora no seu celular. E ele é melhor com você.

_\- Você está sendo horrivelmente piegas._

 

\- Horas drásticas pedem… medidas piegas.

_\- O ditado não é esse--_

 

\- Sim, sim, ok. É só… Você está tentando me expulsar da sua vida. Eu sei disso. E não entendo.

_\- É porque se importar não é vantagem._

 

\- Então você se importa comigo.

_\- Você faz as coisas ficarem… mais interessantes._

 

\- Não, eu preciso de mais do que isso.

_\- Você está tão abusa--_

 

\- Admite que gosta de mim.

_\- Eu não gosto de ninguém._

 

\- Então eu mudei isso.

_\- E agora você se deu um grande sentimento de auto importância._

 

\- Você não precisa se encontrar comigo, se é isso o que está te incomodando. Você nunca vai precisar, se for o que realmente quiser. Mas você não pode dizer sinceramente que dá pra desligar o telefone agora e nunca mais nos falarmos. Fomos longe demais.

_\- Eu não duvido que a caminhada mais longa que você fez hoje foi da sua cama pra cozinha --_

 

\- Apenas me prometa que não vai mudar o número do seu celular depois disso.

_\- …_

 

\- Porque eu juro que se você fizer isso eu mesmo vou montar o seu funeral e aparecer lá de chapéu mexicano e bigode e dizer pra todo mundo que nós éramos amantes secretos.

_\- E eu sairia do meu túmulo só para ver a cara que eles fariam._

 

\- E talvez depois nós podíamos tocar uma musiquinha animada na minha viola espanhola enquanto corremos em direção ao pôr-do-sol?

_\- Para com isso, eu não posso rir. Estou em uma cena de crime._

 

\- O que você está fazendo em uma cena de crime?

_\- Ah, você sabe. Entediado. Passando o tempo. Comprovando algumas coisas. Óbvio._

 

\- Óbvio. Então, nós temos um trato?

_\- Qual é o trato?_

 

\- Você não some de novo e eu mantenho o nosso pequeno escândalo amoroso em segredo.

_\- … Eu não acredito que você existe._

 

\- …

_\- Certo._

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

~ 

 

 

(Dom 15:12)

_~~Chamada realizada~~_

__

_ \- Alô, caro irmão. _

_\- Você planejou isso._

__

_ \- Oh? Planejei o quê, exatamente? _

_\- Eu sabia, você só estava esperando isso acontecer. Deus, por que você sempre insiste em se intrometer em tudo na minha vida--_

__

_ \- Eu não consigo ler mentes, Sherlock. _

_\- O celular, óbvio! Você me deu o seu próprio celular para substituir o meu sabendo que o John tinha o seu número, seu intrometido abusado--_

__

_ \- … _

_\- Para com isso._

__

_ \- Parar o quê? _

_\- Eu posso ouvir você sorrindo._

__

_ \- Sorrir é uma ação inaudível, Sherlock. Você pode ser brilhante, mas não é um super humano. Por mais que você queira acreditar nisso... _

_\- Está feliz agora?_

__

_ -  Que você finalmente falou com o John de novo? Sim, eu admito. _

_\- Como você sabe que eu falei com ele?_

__

_ \- Ah, por favor. _

_\- O quê?_

__

_ \- É claro que você atendeu, você sente falta dele tanto quanto ele sente de você. É tudo bem lindo. Ouvi-lo de novo foi só a ponta do iceberg. Você cedeu. _

_\- Ceder? Eu cedi? Não vamos esquecer o que você faz no barracão do jardim. Você me faz parecer tão fraco. Você fala como se… como se…_

__

_ \- Como se o John fosse uma droga que você estivesse desesperado para se livrar. E sem sucesso, ao que parece. De alguma forma, você conseguiu ficar ainda mais mal-humorado _

_\- …_

__

_ \- Eu tenho que dizer, o John é a única droga com a qual eu não me importo que você fique viciado. _

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~ 

 


	18. 14 de maio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Você tá rindo sozinho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T.: "Marco - Polo" é uma brincadeira estilo cabra-cega, geralmente jogada na piscina, em que, no começo, a pessoa vendada grita "marco!" e os outros jogadores gritam "polo!" de volta, meio que para ajudá-lo a ter uma ideia das localizações dos outros.

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

 

**Segunda, 14 de maio**

 

(Seg 12:06)

Aqui estamos nós.

 

_(Seg 12:09)_

_É o que parece._

(Seg 12:12)

Juntos outra vez.

 

_(Seg 12:14)_

_Ah não._

(Seg 12:15)

Amigos.

 

_(Seg 12:16)_

_Pare._

(Seg 12:18)

Os parceiros no crime. Reunidos.

 

_(Seg 12:20)_

_Meu deus._

(Seg 12:22)

A Dupla Dinâmica.

(Seg 12:23)

À propósito, você é o Batman.

 

_(Seg 12:24)_

_Já acabou?_

 

(Seg 12:25)

Sim… acho que sim. Eu tô sorrindo pro meu celular como um idiota e já estão me olhando estranho.

 

_(Seg 12:28)_

_Se divertindo com as próprias piadas de novo?_

(Seg 12:30)

Não, com você.

 

_(Seg 12:32)_

_Eu não respondi com nada engraçado._

 

(Seg 12:32)

Não importa.

_(Seg 12:33)_

_A maioria das pessoas não acha hostilidade algo agradável._

(Seg 12:34)

Eu posso ver a sua auréola. [1]

 

_(Seg 12:35)_

_…O quê?_

 

(Seg 12:38)

Não importa. Talvez Beyonce não foi a melhor escolha.

_(Seg 12:40)_

_O que é um Beyonce?_

 

(Seg 12:43)

Ah Sherlock, eu senti sua falta.

 

_(Seg 12:46)_

_Vai se ferrar._

\--------------------------------------------

**Terça, 15 de maio**

 

(Ter 11:23)

Eu não sei o que você fez, mas conseguiu. Merece um sundae de chocolate por isso.

__

_ (Ter 11:30) _

_ Eu não fiz nada, na verdade. _

__

(Ter 11:35)

Mas eles estão se falando de novo, e eu tenho certeza de que não é por causa da minha significante conversa de torta.

_ (Ter 11:37) _

_ Agradeça ao John, ele ligou para o meu celular e o Sherlock atendeu. _

_ (Ter 11:40) _

Ah, é, eu esqueci que você tinha dado o seu número pra ele!

__

_ (Ter 11:41) _

_ Eu também. _

__

(Ter 11:47)

Tá dizendo que não tinha planejado isso?

__

_ (Ter 11:54) _

_ Claro que não. Mas eu pude ver que, por baixo da raiva, o Sherlock estava _ _secretamente impressionado por eu tê-lo enganado. Vou apenas saborear esse momento._

(Ter 11:56)

Já era hora para as coisas começarem a funcionar direito para esses dois, eu tenho vontade de bater a cabeça de um na do outro.

__

_ (Ter 12:02) _

_ Certamente. Porém, eu acredito mesmo que quando duas pessoas não estão destinadas a ficarem separadas, a situação vai sempre se resolver de algum jeito, como se ela própria soubesse que algo está errado. _

(Ter 12:05)

Eu não sabia que você acreditava em destino, sua manteiga derretida.

__

_ (Ter 12:08) _

_ Destino não, Greg. Amor. _

~

 

**(Ter 13:03)**

**Você tá rindo sozinho.**

 

(Ter 13:06)

Por que você tá olhando pra mim? Devia estar anotando tudo, ou o Sr. Reynolds vai implicar com você de novo.

 

**(Ter 13:09)**

**Só estou te avisando, parece que você tá sorrindo pra sua própria virilha e o pessoal tá começando a notar.**

 

(Ter 13:13)

Não posso fazer nada. Eu só tenho uma virilha muito agradável.

 

**(Ter 13:14)**

**Ok informação demais aí. Mas é interessante ver como pensar no Sherlock faz os seus olhos virarem para essa área do seu corpo... me pergunto o que isso significa.**

 

(Ter 13:15)

Tenho um apontador na minha mão e não tenho medo de atirar na sua cabeça.

 

**(Ter 13:17)**

**Estou feliz que o seu humor melhorou agora que o Sherlock te respondeu. Seus olhos voltaram a ter aquele brilho.**

 

(Ter 13:19)

Eu não senti tanta falta dele assim.

 

**(Ter 13:20)**

**Vou discutir isso com você mais tarde.**

 

(Ter 13:22)

Ótimo. Agora volta pro trabalho, pelo menos um de nós tem que entender isso aí e tudo está entrando por um ouvido meu e saindo pelo outro.

 

**(Ter 13:23)**

**Seu mandão.**

 

 --------------------------------------------

 

**Quarta, 16 de maio**

 

_(Qua 15:12)_

_John, eu procurei por Beyonce no Google. Foi isso o que você quis dizer quando me chamou de mulher negra independente?_

_(Qua 15:34)_

_John! O que isso significa?_

_(Qua 15:43)_

_John?_

 

(Qua 15:45)

Eu não… consigo...parar… de rir

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Quinta, 17 de maio**

 

(Qui 16:41)

Tô tão feliz por poder perguntar isso de novo: como está o John?

 

_(Qui 16:47)_

_Já me arrependo dessa decisão._

(Qui 16:50)

O que ele anda fazendo?

 

_(Qui 16:51)_

_Pare com isso._

(Qui 16:55)

Viu algum filme bom esses dias?

 

_(Qui 16:57)_

_Eu dei uma volta completa, voltei ao começo._

(Qui 16:59)

Sim, voltou a ter na sua vida a única pessoa que ilumina o seu dia. Sério, para de olhar só para a sua bunda e olhe para o que está na sua frente.

 

_(Qui 17:06)_

_Vejo desperdício de tempo que vai acabar apenas em decepções e chá frio._

 

(Qui 17:08)

Bem eu vejo um garoto de 7 anos chorando porque os “amigos” bateram nele e então culparam logo ele por ter começado tudo.

 

_(Qui 17:10)_

_Maravilhoso, trazendo traumas infantis para a conversa, tudo o que eu precisava._

 

(Qui 17:15)

John não é como o Victor. Ou o Sebastian. Ou qualquer outro idiota que fez da sua vida um inferno. Você confia no John, e isso te assusta, mas ele não vai te machucar. Para começar, ele parece com um ouriço...

 

_(Qui 17:17)_

_Aonde você e o Mycroft vão quando estão falando sobre mim?_

 

(Qui 17:22)

É segredo.

(Qui 17:25)

E nós não falamos só sobre você, seria exaustivo.

 

_(Qui 17:30)_

_Não, você está certo. Vocês dois planejam inúmeras maneiras para me humilhar e complicar_ _ainda mais a minha vida. E ficam comendo strudels._

 

(Qui 17:33)

Ok, talvez citar o Victor tenha sido um erro.

 

_(Qui 17:36)_

_Talvez isso tudo tenha sido um erro. Talvez a minha vida seja um erro._

 

(Qui 17:43)

John te faz rir, e você realmente precisa disso na sua vida.

(Qui 17:48)

É como se vocês dois estivessem vendados, andando numa sala vazia. Você tem que gritar ‘Marco’ se quiser encontrá-lo.

 

_(Qui 17:49)_

_Me deixa sozinho agora._

 

(Qui 17:53)

…Tá certo.

(Qui 17:54)

(Polo)

 

\--------------------------------------------

**Sexta, 18 de maio**

 

(Sex 20:34)

Eu me juntar ao exército realmente não te incomoda? Nem um pouco?

_(Sex 20:37)_

_Por que iria me incomodar? É a única maneira razoável que você tem para se tornar um médico._

 

(Sex 20:40)

Mas são 6 anos.

_(Sex 20:44)_

_… Sim?_

 

(Sex 20:52)

6 anos, não vai dar para nos falarmos ou… nos vermos.

 

~

_(Sex 22:14)_

_Você espera que eu mude de opinião. Espera um encontro ridículo e melodramático logo antes de você ir embora para o treinamento. Está esperando a coisa errada._

 

(Sex 22:32)

Isso, pode destruir e cuspir nos meus sonhos.

_(Sex 22:36)_

_Seu único sonho é se tornar um médico. Eu não vou ficar no meio do caminho._

 

(Sex 22:39)

Quer dizer que se eu não fosse para o exército você se encontraria comigo?

_(Sex 22:43)_

_Eu não disse isso._

 

(Sex 22:49)

Você não disse que não.

_(Sex 22:54)_

_O que você está tentando alcançar?_

 

(Sex 23:03)

Não poderia te dizer.

_(Sex 23:05)_

_Eu não gosto de segredos._

 

(Sex 23:08)

Envolve placas de petri.

_(Sex 23:10)_

_Boa noite._

 

(Sex 23:12)

Boa noite? Eu diria que ainda é bem cedo para nós, você não sabe quantas aulas eu passei dormindo por causa de nossas conversas noturnas.

_(Sex 23:15)_

_Então, talvez um bom sono seja exatamente o que você precisa._

 

(Sex 23:19)

Eu não poderia dormir mesmo assim, estou na rua.

_(Sex 23:20)_

_Num bar? Que tédio._

 

(Sex 23:23)

Não, só andando. Pensando.

_(Sex 23:27)_

_Eu também._

 

(Sex 23:30)

Não seja esfaqueado.

_(Sex 23:33)_

_Ninguém sai de casa querendo ser esfaqueado._

 

(Sex 23:36)

Ainda assim, cuidado com coisas agudas e afiadas.

_(Sex 23:37)_

_Conselho infalível, obrigado._

 

(Sex 23:40)

Disponha.

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Sábado, 19 de maio**

 

(Sáb 17:12)

Feliz 19 de maio.

 

_(Sáb 17:15)_

_O que há de tão feliz em 19 de maio?_

 

(Sáb 17:17)

É o aniversário.

 

_(Sáb 17:19)_

_…de um dia? Dias agora fazem aniversário?_

 

(Sáb 17:22)

Surpreendente, eu sei. Mas só há um 19 de maio no ano.

_(Sáb 17:23)_

_Algumas coisas que você inventa… quer dizer que você está comemorando?_

 

(Sáb 17:25)

Claro. Aqui:

(Sáb 17:26)

Cuidando de mim com um romântico passeio no parque.

(Sáb 17:27)

E quando digo romântico quero dizer humilhantemente sozinho.

_(Sáb 17:30)_

_Parece com o meu tipo favorito de encontro._

 

(Sáb 17:32)

Aposto que sim.

_(Sáb 17:34)_

_E amanhã? Vai celebrar também?_

 

(Sáb 17:35)

Isso significaria que eu deveria comemorar o dia depois de amanhã, e o próximo, e o outro dia…

_(Sáb 17:37)_

_Eu acredito que é isso o que pessoas entediantes querem dizer com “viver a vida_ _ao máximo”._

 

(Sáb 17:42)

Pra que viver a vida ao máximo quando você pode ter o pé mastigado por um cachorro furioso jesus cristo acho que vou mancar até em casa.

_(Sáb 17:42)_

_De feliz a velho irritado em 2 segundos._

 

(Sáb 17:43)

Espera aí, o dono tá vindo. É bom que ele tenha uma bandagem feita de pelo de unicórnio porque tá doendo pra caralho...

 

_(Sáb 17:45)_

_Você vai ser um médico, John, você devia saber que bandagens de pelo de unicórnio_ _só funcionam em feridas de saída._

 

_(Sáb 17:59)_

_John?_

_(Sáb 18:08)_

_Não me diga que você seduziu_ _o dono e vocês estão em um encontro agora._

 

(Sáb 18:10)

Na verdade não. Mas ficamos conversando uns 15 minutos, e agora vamos tomar um café.

_(Sáb 18:12)_

_Você tá brincando._

 

(Sáb 18:12)

Não, ele disse que o cachorro nunca tinha feito aquilo antes e agora ele vai me compensar com algo do Starbucks.

_(Sáb 18:15)_

_Você gosta tanto assim de flertes?_

 

(Sáb 18:17)

Alguém está com invejinha porque não vai ganhar café grátis.

 

_(Sáb 18:18)_

_Não estou com inveja. Eu não preciso de café de compaixão._

 

(Sáb 18:20)

Quer saber o nome dele?

_(Sáb 18:23)_

_Não._

 

(Sáb 18:25)

Tá com inveja mesmo.

_(Sáb 18:27)_

_Você tem um hábito horrível de me mandar mensagens quando deveria estar_ _falando com a pessoa com quem realmente está._

 

(Sáb 18:30)

Eu não acho que ele se importe, considerando.

_(Sáb 18:33)_

_Considerando o quê?_

 

(Sáb 18:37)

Você.

 

~

 

(Sáb 19:57)

Ei Sherlock, você nunca vai adivinhar quem eu conheci hoje.

 

[1] Da música “Halo”. (N.T.)


	19. 20 de maio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eles podem ficar tomando suco de maçã e resolvendo crimes juntos. Vai ser a maior diversão para eles.”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

 

 

**Domingo, 20 de maio**

(Dom 10:18)

Abre a porta.

(Dom 10:35)

Anda Sherlock.

(Dom 10:43)

Você vai me deixar aqui em pé dia e noite?

(Dom 10:48)

Eu tenho que levar um cachorro pra passear e um dever pra terminar.

(Dom 10:50)

Eu sei que você está aí.

_(Dom 10:54)_

_Vai. Embora._

 

(Dom 10:58)

~~Chamada realizada~~

_\- O que você quer?_

 

\- Abre a porra da porta.

 

_\- Não._

 

\- Tá começando a chover.

 

_\- Bom._

 

\- Então eu vou arrombar isso, tô te avisando.

 

_\- Não vai não._

 

\- Aqui vai.

 

_\- …_

 

\- …

 

_\- Essa foi a pior tentativa que eu já--_

 

\- Sim, sim, tá bem. Que tal nós conversarmos de maneira adequada, dentro de casa onde é quentinho e eu posso te contar o que aconteceu?

 

_\- Eu não quero saber._

 

\- …Nada?

 

_\- Nada._

 

\- Não minta pra você mesmo, eu sei que a curiosidade está te matando--

 

_\- Cala a boca, apenas cale a boca._

 

\- … Por que isso está te incomodando tanto?

 

_\- Me incomodando?_

 

\- …

 

_\- Como você pode ser tão idiota--_

 

\- Sério eu consigo ouvir a sua voz através da porta, você podia simplesmente abrir e, se precisar dar um soco em alguém, eu estou disponível. Mas só dessa vez.

 

_\- Você me trata do mesmo jeito que todo mundo. Deus, como pode pensar que você é diferente?_

 

\- Uau, ei, eu não quis dizer--

 

_\- O coitado do Sherlock tá sofrendo por causa de algo ridículo e inexistente de novo e isso tá incomodando ele mas não se preocupe, ele só precise dar um soco em alguma coisa e ele vai ficar bom outra vez, vai mudar tudo. Ele só precisa extravasar os sentimentos._

 

\- …

 

_\- Sentimentos. Sentimentos são entediantes._

 

\- Me desculpa, está bem? Desculpa. Eu não sabia como isso iria te perturbar, achei que fosse querer saber…

 

 _\- É claro que não, eu não quero ouvir nada sobre você e ele… você conversando com ele e indo_ _tomar café e Deus do céu, você o transformou em algo chato._

 

\- …Eu? Eu o tornei em— como? Ele ainda é a mesma pessoa.-

 

 _\- Não, ele não é. Ele não é o mesmo. Você o destruiu. Agora ele é um amigo de um amigo, ele é_ _alguém em comum, uma dessas pessoas que não foi convidada pra festa mas apareceu mesmo_ _assim e ficou vagando no fundo com o seu café de compaixão, e isso é entediante._

 

\- Ele não é mais um desconhecido para você, é isso?

 

_\- …Ele não é nada meu._

 

\- Não, eu entendo. Ele não é mais o seu estranho secreto que ninguém conhece além de você.

 

_\- Você faz com que eu pareça estar com ciúmes._

 

\- Isso é porque você está com ciúmes.

 

_\- Errado._

 

\- Possessivo?

 

_\- Errado._

 

\- Protetor?

 

_\- Parcialmente errado._

 

\- Mas parcialmente certo.

 

_\- Aonde você quer chegar?_

 

\- Que você está tendo um chilique e não quer me deixar entrar porque você não gosta do fato  de eu ter conhecido o John antes da sua chance chegar.

 

_\- Eu tive chances._

 

\- Ah, é, é isso aí. E você o afastou. É aí que entra essa coisa protetora, não é?

 

_\- Mas o que eu estou protegendo Greg? Pode responder essa? Já que você entende tanto._

 

\- Não, eu não posso, porque você é um idiota de merda. O que tem para você temer? Nada. Só  café e bate-papo.

 

_\- …_

 

\- Nós falamos sobre você…

 

_\- Eu disse que eu não quero ouvir._

 

\- Ele é mais baixo do que eu imaginava.

 

_\- Não._

 

\- Ele disse que achou que você era--

 

_\- Você está surdo?_

 

\- Perdão?

 

_\- Eu preciso de um adesivo de nicotina. Na verdade, vários._

 

\- …

 

_\- Para de rir. Esse não é um momento divertido._

 

\- Eu só tô achando estranho.

 

_\- Apenas porque você está fazendo parecer estranho._

 

\- O John sempre foi uma prioridade sua. Quando ele te manda mensagem você agarra o celular  antes de eu terminar de piscar--

 

_\- Isso é um exagero--_

 

\- Eu mesmo já vi. E agora ele está praticamente ao alcance da mão e você não quer nem ouvir falar dele. O que está rolando?

 

_\- …_

 

\- Sherlock?

 

_\- Ouvir sobre ele não vai ajudar. Ouvir o que ele falou em voz alta ao invés de mandar por mensagem. Que bem que isso faz? Saber o que ele estava vestindo ou a altura dele ou o que ele disse sobre mim… não fariam as coisas ficarem mais fáceis. Você está fazendo isso tudo ficar mais difícil do que precisa ser, e está fazendo de propósito. Você está tentando me quebrar._

 

\- Isso não é verdade, eu não estou tentando quebrar nada, apenas sei melhor do que você. Eu sei o quão bom ele é pra você, depois de tudo que… sabe, andou acontecendo.

 

_\- Você está me colocando em uma posição desconfortável._

  

\- Isso é bobagem!

 

_\- É?_

 

\- E daí se eu te disser o que ele estava vestindo? O que é que isso faz?

 

_\- Você está tentando me provocar!_

 

\- Provocar? Ai meu Deus!

 

_\- Cala a boca._

 

\- Você está com ciúmes.

 

_\- Você sabe que eu me recuso a conhecê-lo e está desesperado para mudar isso. Nós não somos os seus bonequinhos de ação que você pode controlar; você não merece parte nenhuma em nada disso._

 

\- Você não está recusando, só tá surtando.

 

_\- Tô sendo realista._

 

\- Você é cego pra caralho!

 

_\- Com licença?_

 

\- John te faz rir, nem pense em negar, eu já te ouvi rindo sozinho--

 

_\- E daí?_

 

\- E daí? Dizem que rir é o melhor remédio. É exatamente o que você precisa agora, e o John  providencia isso pra você, o melhor tipo de médico.

 

_\- Ele não é um médico ainda._

 

\- Ele é o seu médico de qualquer jeito. Ele deixa tudo melhor, mesmo se for só um pouquinho.-

 

_\- Bom ele não tem feito um trabalho muito bom, eu ainda tive que ir pra reabilitação._

 

\- Você foi pra reabilitação porque era melhor do que ficar nessa sua casa tóxica. É algo que só a sua família pode consertar.

 

_\- Como se isso fosse acontecer._

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

 

(Dom 11:20)

~~Chamada realizada~~

 

_\- O quê?_

 

\- Não desliga na minha cara. Não é legal.

 

_\- Achei que a conversa tinha terminado._

 

\- Você tá tão difícil hoje. Olha, ok, desculpa pelo Rocky ter mordido o pé do John. Que tal saírmos para tomar um café de compaixão?

 

_\- Ah meu Deus, vai se ferrar. Por que não pergunta pro Mycroft? Vai pra um desses seus encontros suspeitos e me deixa em paz._

 

\- Mycroft e eu não saímos em encontros. Nós… discutimos.

 

_\- Discutem?_

 

\- Coisas sérias. Coisas importantes.

 

_\- …_

 

\- Nós também comemos strudels.

 

_\- Posso ir agora?_

 

\- Na verdade, o Mycroft começou a me chamar de Lestrudel.

 

_\- Eu não quero ouvir os apelidos de vocês. Eu achei que essa fosse uma conversa séria._

 

\- Mas era.

 

_\- E agora já acabou. Sai. Você pode levar um guarda-chuva emprestado, o Mycroft deixa um no pote que está ao seu lado._

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

\-----------------------------------------------

**Segunda, 21 de maio**

(Seg 15:43)

É um belo dia para sair e tomar café de compaixão.

_(Seg 15:49)_

_Também é um belo dia para ser atropelado por um caminhão e cair em um pacífico coma._

 

(Seg 15:54)

…Ignorando esse comentário, eu vi isso aqui enquanto andava pra casa hoje e achei que era apropriado.

> "Atenção donos de cachorros - Por favor limpem as necessidades do seu animal e não os deixem soltos.
> 
> Anteção cachorros - Grrrr, au au, au. Bom cachorro."

_(Seg 15:57)_

_Ridículo._

 

(Seg 15:59)

Greg achou engraçado.

_(Seg 16:03)_

_Greg acha o Mycroft engraçado, então ele não entende o conceito de humor._

_(Seg 16:06)_

_Espera, quando o Greg viu isso?_

 

(Seg 16:13)

Junto comigo, depois da partida.

(Seg 16:35)

Sherlock? Tem algo errado?

 

~

 

_(Seg 16:40)_

_Agora você tá indo nas partidas de rugby dele? O que é isso, caramba?_

(Seg 16:45)

Você nunca disse que não queria que eu o visse mais.

_(Seg 16:50)_

_Você está me dando dor de cabeça._

_(Seg 16:54)_

_Para que você foi?_

(Seg 16:58)

Ele me convidou. E alguém tem que segurar a caixinha de suco dele e torcer do canto do campo. Ele disse que os pais nunca aparecem, coitado. E eu conheci a irmã dele, é uma garota legal.

_(Seg 17:03)_

_E aí vocês andaram para casa juntos._

(Seg 17:05)

Sim.

(Seg 17:08)

Quero dizer, eu não fui na casa dele, se é o que tá perguntando. Eu imaginei que você talvez arrancasse meu braço e usaria ele pra me bater se eu fizesse isso.

_(Seg 17:12)_

_Eu não ligo._

(Seg 17:16)

Se é o que você diz.

_(Seg 17:23)_

_Vocês falaram sobre mim de novo?_

_(Seg 17:24)_

_Não não responde isso eu não queria perguntar._

_(Seg 17:26)_

_Por que não dá para cancelar mensagens enviadas? Que aparelho estúpido._

(Seg 17:30)

Não se preocupe com isso.

(Seg 17:31)

Saiba que ele adoraria que você fosse para a próxima partida.

_(Seg 17:37)_

_Não ele não iria._

_(Seg 17:38)_

_Iria? Por que ele iria?_

(Seg 17:40)

Eu não sei, pergunta pra ele.

_(Seg 17:45)_

_Ele realmente toma suco de caixinha?_

(Seg 17:46)

Você teria que ir para descobrir.

_(Seg 17:48)_

_Não. Esportes são entediantes e irrelevantes. Qual é o objetivo de ir assistir_ _homens jogando uns aos outros no chão para conseguir uma bola de formato ilógico que não_ _serve para nada além de ir para no chão outra vez?_

(Seg 17:50)

O objetivo, meu caro amigo idiota, é assistir ao John correr por aí com shorts de rugby, como você sempre sonhou secretamente em ver.

\------------------------------------------------

**Quarta, 23 de maio**

 

(Qua 17:32)

Você não se importa né? Que eu e o Greg nos encontramos?

_(Qua 17:34)_

_Não é culpa sua se o cachorro idiota o atacou._

 

(Qua 17:37)

Acho que não. Eu só queria checar se você não estava desconfortável com isso, porque obviamente eu gostaria de respeitar sua privacidade, como o cavalheiro que sou.

_(Qua 17:40)_

_Por que você se importa tanto?_

 

(Qua 17:41)

Com o quê?

_(Qua 17:44)_

_Coisas._

 

(Qua 17:45)

Estava esperando algo mais específico.

_(Qua 17:48)_

_Meus pensamentos?_

 

(Qua 17:52)

Por que eu não me importaria? Não há nada de errado em se importar.

_(Qua 17:55)_

_Eu sempre acreditei que se importar dá uma desvantagem perigosa._

 

(Qua 17:57)

Isso é uma surpresa.

_(Qua 18:02)_

_As pessoas se apegam à objetos, outras pessoas, coisas que acabam. São idiotas._

 

(Qua 18:07)

Eu me recuso a acreditar que você não tem sentimento nenhum em relação à nada, isso simplesmente não é humano. Você poderia ser um pepino do mar.

_(Qua 18:13)_

_Você vai perder essa discussão._

 

(Qua 18:17)

O cachecol.

_(Qua 18:19)_

_O cachecol? Joguei fora._

 

(Qua 18:20)

Não jogou não. Greg me falou.

_(Qua 18:24)_

_O Greg vai chegar em casa e ver todos os deveres dele colados juntos._

 

(Qua 18:27)

Calma aí Satã.

_(Qua 18:30)_

_Ao contrário do que as pessoas pensam, eu não sou o Satã._

 

(Qua 18:35)

Ao contrário do que as pessoas pensam, Sherlock Holmes tem sentimentos sim.

_(Qua 18:39)_

_Eu ainda uso o cachecol, e daí?_

 

(Qua 18:43)

Nada, eu tenho que ir agora. Estou fazendo espaguete, como um homem.

_(Qua 18:47)_

_Como se cozinha espaguete como um homem?_

 

(Qua 18:53)

Eu talvez vá precisar pegar o cachecol emprestado.

(Qua 18:54)

Porque ele sim é macho.

_(Qua 18:59)_

_Não._

 

(Qua 19:03)

Viu o que eu quis dizer?

\--------------------------------------------------

**Quinta, 24 de maio**

_ (Qui 12:15) _

_ Como foi a partida? _

(Qui 12:19)

Melhor do que eu esperava. O John é realmente um cara muito legal.

(Qui 12:24)

Se bem que eu vi ele bebendo suco de caixinha, foi hilário.

__

_ (Qui 12:24) _

_ Suco de caixinha? _

(Qui 12:26)

Tinha uma maçãzinha sorridente.

__

_ (Qui 12:30) _

_ E essa foi a pessoa que o nosso Sherlock escolheu. _

(Qui 12:33)

Se me perguntar, eu acho que ele escolheu muito bem. Eles podem ficar tomando suco de maçã e resolvendo crimes juntos. Vai ser a maior diversão para eles.

__

_ (Qui 12:38) _

_ A tia Gertrude ficaria tão orgulhosa. _

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**Sexta, 15 de maio**

 

(Sex 23:12)

Você me disse uma vez que estava ficando envolvido comigo.

(Sex 23:16)

Ou com isso. O que quer que isso seja.

(Sex 23:19)

Foi há um tempão na verdade, depois de eu comprar aquele dicionário. Você disse isso e eu não estava esperando.

(Sex 23:23)

Estava só pensando sobre o que você falou sobre se importar ser algo perigoso. Sobre ser uma desvantagem.

(Sex 23:29)

Mas você não pode dizer que não se importa comigo. E eu admito que gosto de um pouco de perigo…

(Sex 23:34)

Não sei muito bem por que eu puxei esse assunto. Não sei, mas está aí. Você acidentalmente demonstrou sentimentos. Whoops.

\--------------------------------------------------

**Domingo, 27 de maio**

 

(Dom 00:13)

Whoops.


	20. 1º de junho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nós precisamos fortalecer a medicação dele.”

Fontes:

John    |           _Sherlock_           |           Greg                |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

 

**Sábado, 1º de junho**

 

(Sáb 20:12)

Querido diário, a festa só toca música de merda e eu tô com vontade de arrancar a minha cara.

_(Sáb 20:15)_

_Se você não iniciar as conversas com algo realmente interessante eu vou arrancá-la para você._

 

(Sáb 20:16)

Querido diário, o Sherlock tá sendo mau comigo.

_(Sáb 20:17)_

_Eu sempre sou o malvado._

 

(Sáb 20:22)

Não vai me perguntar quem tá dando a festa? Em qual casa eu estou?

_(Sáb 20:23)_

_…Na minha?_

 

(Sáb 20:25)

Acho que você saberia se eu estivesse na sua casa.

_(Sáb 20:27)_

_Então eu não ligo._

 

(Sáb 20:30)

Consegue adivinhar o tanto de fome que eu tô? Umas 100 polentas.

_(Sáb 20:31)_

_Você está bêbado, vá pra casa._

 

(Sáb 20:32)

Vai você.

_(Sáb 20:34)_

_Estou em gnomo **[1]**._

 

(Sáb 20:35)

GNOMO?

_(Sáb 20:37)_

_Casa, quis dizer casa._

_(Sáb 20:37)_

_Maldito autocorretor._

 

(Sáb 20:39)

Sherlock Gnomes.

_(Sáb 20:42)_

_Não fale isso para o Greg, ou eu nunca mais vou ter paz._

 

(Sáb 20:44)

Tarde demais.

_(Sáb 20:44)_

_Eu devia saber que ele estaria com você._

 

(Sáb 20:46)

Eu vou me mijar.

_(Sáb 20:48)_

_No tapete não John, é considerado falta de educação._

 

(Sáb 20:51)

Vou mijar onde eu quiser.

_(Sáb 20:53)_

_Quanto você já bebeu, aproximadamente?_

 

(Sáb 20:56)

O suficiente para pensar que as salsichas dos coquetéis parecem mais com pequeninos pênis enrugados.

(Sáb 20:57)

O plural de pênis não devia ser algo como pênii?

(Sáb 20:57)

Pênæ.

(Sáb 20:58)

Pênés.

(Sáb 20:520)

Piña coladas.

_(Sáb 21:02)_

_Por que, John, por quê?_

 

(Sáb 21:03)

Por que o quê, Sr. Gnomes?

_(Sáb 21:06)_

_Por que você me escolheu para compartilhar essa conversa extremamente perturbadora?_

 

(Sáb 21:11)

Você é muito mais interessante do que qualquer um nessa festa.

(Sáb 21:13)

E com quem mais por aqui eu poderia falar sobre mijar no chão e gnomos?

_(Sáb 21:15)_

_O Greg não pode providenciar um entretenimento razoável?_

 

(Sáb 21:19)

Greg saiu com alguma garota, não vejo ele faz um tempinho.

_(Sáb 21:21)_

_Isso é… interessante. Esse também é o seu incentivo?_

 

(Sáb 21:23)

Achar uma garota? Não sei.

(Sáb 21:25)

Bom, se quer saber a Sarah anda me encarando.

(Sáb 21:26)

Com certeza ela quer um pouco.

_(Sáb 21:28)_

_Um pouco do quê?_

 

(Sáb 21:30)

Da minha piña colada.

_(Sáb 21:33)_

_Se você tiver mijado nas calças, acho que não._

 

(Sáb 21:34)

Ela é bonita, acho que vou convidar pra dançar.

_(Sáb 21:36)_

_Não sou idiota._

 

(Sáb 21:38)

Desculpa?

_(Sáb 21:40)_

_Eu sei o que você está fazendo. E é tão vergonhosamente óbvio._

 

(Sáb 21:43)

O que? Eu não consigo te ouvir com todas essas garotas rebolando pra mim.

(Sáb 21:44)

E isso é tão assustador como parece.

_(Sáb 21:48)_

_Eu não sei bem como você espera que eu responda isso._

 

~

(Sáb 21:55)

Cara você tem que me ajudar eu não consigo tirar essa garota de cima de mim.

 

(Sáb 21:56)

Ela está literalmente sentada na sua cabeça enquanto falamos?

(Sáb 21:57)

Falando sério, você tem que vir.

 

(Sáb 22:00)

Onde você tá?

(Sáb 22:05)

Greg?

 

~

 

(Sáb 23:13)

Greg e eu presos do lado de fora na porra da chuva, à uma hora de distância das nossas casas, sem carro, um guarda-chuva quebrado e cada um com metade de uma torta de carne. Como foi a sua noite?

_(Sáb 23:23)_

_É chocante, mas nem estou surpreso. Onde conseguiram essas tortas de carne?_

 

(Sáb 23:25)

A senhorinha útil que nos serviu parecia com aquela mulher lesma de Monstros S.A. Foi assustador.

_(Sáb 23:27)_

_Devo perguntar o porquê?_

 

(Sáb 23:33)

Greg precisava levantar o ânimo depois de uma experiência quase traumática com uma garota muito impulsiva. Por isso a torta de carne.

_(Sáb 23:35)_

_Estou vendo._

 

(Sáb 23:39)

Greg acabou de me dizer que a torta está fazendo ele pensar em você. E sim, ele falou desse jeito tenso mesmo.

(Sáb 23:44)

Se importa em explicar? Eu perguntei pro Greg e agora ele tá rindo pra torta.

_(Sáb 23:45)_

_Se ele começar a falar com ela, então chame uma ambulância._

 

(Sáb 23:47)

Eu tô todo molhado.

_(Sáb 23:50)_

_É porque está chovendo, John._

 

(Sáb 23:54)

Faça parar.

_(Sáb 23:55)_

_Não posso._

 

(Sáb 23:58)

Mas e a minha torta?

_(Dom 00:02)_

_Eu não ligo para a sua torta._

 

(Dom 00:03)

Ela também tá molhada.

_(Dom 00:05)_

_Boa noite, seu idiota irritante._

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Segunda, 3 de junho**

(Seg 17:43) 

Cadê o Sherlock?

 

_ (Seg 17:47)  _

_ Ele se trancou no quarto de novo. _

 

(Seg 17:50) 

Como ele tá hoje?

 

_ (Seg 17:55) _

_ As coisas estão…ruins. Ele não responde, não abre a porta nem aceita a comida que eu tento oferecer. Eu não sei o que devo fazer. _

 

(Seg 17:57) 

Ele precisa de algo interessante, uma boa cena de crime para bisbilhotar. Uma distração.

 

_ (Seg 18:02)  _

_ Eu achei que ele tivesse uma distração morando no celular dele. _

 

(Seg 18:05) 

Talvez a novidade tenha finalmente terminado.

 

_ (Seg 18:10)  _

_ Você sabe que, se estiver certo, nós vamos ter que fazer alguma coisa. Não podemos deixá-lo ter uma recaída. _

 

(Seg 18:12) 

O que está sugerindo?

 

_ (Seg 18:14)  _

_ Que nós devemos interferir.  _

_ (Seg 18:15)  _

_ Pela saúde e bem-estar dele, é claro. Se Sherlock precisa de uma distração para mantê-lo longe das drogas, então vamos arrumar uma para ele. _

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Quarta, 5 de junho**

 

(Qua 15:23)

 

~~Chamada realizada~~

 

\- Hey, John. É o Greg.

 

\- Ah, oi, tudo bem? Já está recuperado do sábado à noite?

 

\- Sim--

 

\- Eu ainda não acredito que você jogou a torta de carne naquele táxi.

 

\- Ha! Pois é, nem eu. Eu liguei pra saber se você não quer marcar algo de novo? Eu meio que queria conversar contigo sobre o Sherlock. E você.

 

\- Claro, eu posso fazer isso. Uh, o que tem eu e o Sherlock?

 

\- Nós estamos achando que o Sherlock está à beira de uma recaída. As coisas não estão indo muito bem para ele nesse momento; sabe o que eu te falei sobre o pai dele ter sido preso e depois levar a culpa por isso dos próprios pais?

 

\- Sim.

 

\- Ficou pior. Mycroft e eu não queremos arriscar que tudo volte a ser como era porque,  realmente, era horrível, e ele esteve se saindo bem.

 

\- Essa conversa está indo para o território do ‘quando é que vocês dois vão se resolver e se encontrar logo’.

 

\- Mycroft e eu decidimos que precisamos aumentar a dose do remédio dele. E acontece que remédio é--

 

\- Eu. Certo?

 

\- Certo.

 

\- Eu não sei, ele parece bem satisfeito mantendo as coisas como estão.

 

\- Mas você está?

 

\- Eu quero que o Sherlock queira me encontrar.

 

\- Ah, mas ele quer sim. Ele só se recusa a acreditar que você realmente gosta dele.

 

\- …Então ele acha que se eu o conhecer--

 

\- Você vai fugir, pois é. É um problema de confiança.

 

\- Pra mim parece uma auto-estima de merda.

 

\- Essa é a triste verdade; Eu acho que seja os dois.

 

\- Mas eu não acho que ele vá mudar de ideia, Greg.

 

\- Só que você nunca está lá quando eu falo sobre você com ele. Cara a cara.

 

\- O que quer dizer?

 

\- Os olhos dele

 

\- …

 

\- Eu nunca tinha visto mesmo os olhos de alguém iluminarem, literalmente. Exceto quando eu compro um sundae extra grande e wafer pro Mycroft.

 

\- Ok, nós podemos falar sobre isso. Quando e onde você quer que nos encontremos?

 

\- Lembra quando nós passamos por aquele restaurante chamado Angelo’s? Estava pensando se você podia me encontrar lá por volta das 7 na sexta?

 

\- Uh, eu devia falar que eu não--

 

\- Não se preocupe com isso, a despesa já foi discutida, você só precisa aparecer.

 

\- Eu não sei, eu não--

 

\- Eu insisto. Então eu te vejo lá?

 

\- Claro, eu acho. Eu te vejo lá. Valeu.

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

~

 

 (Qua 16:18)

 

 ~~Chamada realizada~~

 

_\- O que você quer?_

 

\- É sempre bom ouvir a sua voz simpática.  

 

_\- Não me faça repetir._

 

\- Eu só estava pensando como já faz um tempo desde que nós tivemos um bom e longo papo.  

 

_\- Nós tivemos um outro dia._

 

\- Bom, eu acho que outro seria legal.

 

_\- Eu estou ocupado agora._

 

\- Está bem, por isso eu ia perguntar se você não quer jantar no Angelo’s?

 

_\- Desculpa, Greg, mas você não é bem o meu tipo._

 

\- Na verdade, é justamente sobre o seu tipo que eu queria conversar.  

 

_\- Não acha que já discutimos sobre o John o suficiente?_

 

\- Nunca.  

 

_\- Você está ficando repetitivo._

 

\- Confie em mim, o que eu tenho pra te dizer no Angelo’s vai valer à pena o preço do táxi. Talvez o preço de 20 táxis. Todos os táxis.  

 

_\- Por que você não pode dizer isso agora?_

 

\- Isso se chama ‘estragar a surpresa. De qualquer jeito, a mesa já está reservada.  

 

_\- Me dá um momento e eu vou ver se eu posso reservar uma hora da minha agenda extremamente cheia._

 

\- Essa sexta, às 7.  

 

_\- Não iria colidir com um dos seus encontros com o Mycroft?_

 

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

 

_\- Sabe sim._

 

\- Pode me dar uma resposta definitiva?  

 

_\- Eu vou estar lá._

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Quinta, 6 de junho**

 

(Qui 15:12) 

Como estamos hoje?

 

_ (Qui 15:14)  _

_ Ele ainda não comeu e nunca me pareceu tão cansado. Notei que ele agora está se isolando no barracão do jardim. Eu não sei como a nossa mãe consegue agir tão naturalmente pela casa. Está claro que as ações dela e do nosso pai estão causando mais danos do que eles estão percebendo. _

 

(Qui 15:18) 

Dedos cruzados para amanhã, certo?

 

_ (Qui 15:20)  _

_ Se ele sair mesmo do quarto. _

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

**Sexta, 7 de junho**

 

(Sex 14:02)

Eu vou jantar no Angelo’s essa noite, você acha que eu deveria usar o terno?

 

**(Sex 14:11)**

**É outro encontro?**

 

(Sex 14:13)

Pode-se dizer que sim.

 

**(Sex 14:16)**

**Mas você quer impressionar a pessoa?**

 

(Sex 14:18)

Sim, eu acho que sim.

 

**(Sex 14:22)**

**Então eu diria para usar o terno e a gravata, você fica lindo assim.**

 

(Sex 14:24)

Valeu Molls.

 

**(Sex 14:27)**

**Quem é a sortuda?**

 

(Sex 14:35)

Aí seria entregar demais.

 

~

 

(Sex 19:17)

Greg? Eu acho que tem alguém faltando.

 

(Sex 19:20) 

O que?

 

(Sex 19:24)

Eu girando os meus dedos sentado no meio do Angelo’s e te perguntando: o que diabos tá acontecendo?

 

(Sex 19:27) 

Merda. Era pro Sherlock aparecer.

 

(Sex 19:30)

É, essa eu tinha adivinhado.

 

(Sex 19:32) 

Como você soube?

 

(Sex 19:34)

Jantar no Angelo’s, Sherlock tá piorando, eu sou o remédio dele? Só precisei de um pouco de bom senso.

(Sex 19:36)

Isso é tão vergonhoso.

 

(Sex 19:38) 

Eu tentei ligar mas ele não responde.

 

(Sex 19:40)

O garçom veio e colocou uma vela na mesa. Isso não é engraçado, são 19:40.

 

(Sex 19:44) 

Eu não tô entendendo o que ele tá fazendo.

 

~

 

(Sex 20:10)

O Sherlock na verdade é um pendrive?

 

(Sex 20:12) 

Do que você tá falando?

 

(Sex 20:14)

Eu acabei de voltar do banheiro e tem um pendrive do outro lado da mesa. Devo me preocupar?

 

(Sex 20:16) 

Está parecendo que ele vai explodir?

 

(Sex 20:19)

Não sou nenhum expert mas… não.

 

(Sex 20:23) 

Aposto que foi o Sherlock.

 

(Sex 20:25)

Eu também.

(Sex 20:27)

…Eu não sei como me sentir com isso.

(Sex 20:27)

O que você acha que deve ter dentro disso?

 

(Sex 20:30) 

Não faço ideia, foi mal cara.

 

~

 

(Sex 21:02)

Vou ligar pra ele.

 

~                                

 

(Sex 21:24)

 

~~Chamada realizada~~

 

\- Você furou comigo.

 

_\- Tecnicamente, eu furei com o Greg._

 

\- Você me viu lá dentro, caralho, sentado na mesa, e esperou até eu ir no banheiro pra entrar e deixar esse...esse... o que quer que essa merda seja, em cima da mesa. 

 

_\- Não foi porque eu não queria--_

 

\- Você é muito filho da mãe, você sabe que eu esperei mais de uma hora por você? 

 

_\- Pelo Greg._

 

\- Por você.

 

_\- Eu não acredito---_

 

\- Você acha que eu não tinha percebido o que aqueles dois estavam planejando? Eu não sou idiota.

 

_\- Bom, nem eu!_

 

\- Então você sabia que nós iríamos jantar juntos, sabia antes mesmo de aparecer, mas não entrou mesmo assim. Por quê? Qual foi a porra do objetivo? 

 

_\- Eu…eu não sei._

 

\- Claro que sabe, você só queria me ver sentado lá dentro? Patético e entendiado? 

 

_\- Eu não… não é--_

 

\- Então o quê?

 

_\- …Eu vi você por aquela janela pela primeira vez John. Pela primeira vez. E... Eu vi que você estava com aquele terno, e ajeitando a gravata. E quando você levantou a cabeça e eu vi o seu rosto tudo me atingiu de uma vez. Foi como se você tivesse me dado um soco no rosto só pore star sentado naquela cadeira, mexendo no saleiro e se sentindo culpado porque não tinha um centavo no bolso. Só pela janela, eu vi que você tinha tomado banho e bagunçado um pouco o cabelo e você tentou tanto e parecia tão... tão preparado. O que é exatamente o que eu não estou. Eu não quero ser outra Ella. Eu não podia entrar e me tornar algo real na sua vida. Porque não importa o quanto eu tentei resistir pelos últimos oito meses, você virou algo que eu não conseguiria abandonar. E foi por isso que eu não consegui entrar por aquela porta, na sua direção. Eu não consegui._

 

\- … 

 

_\- …_

 

\- Eu-- 

 

~~Chamada finalizada~~ 

  


[1] Em inglês, casa é home e gnomo, gnome. (N.T.)


	21. 10 de junho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Você é como a pedra durante a tempestade.”

Fontes:

John    |          _Sherlock_        |            Greg               |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

  


**Segunda, 10 de junho**

  


**(Seg 9:12)**

**Como foi o “encontro”? Ou o que quer que tenha sido.**

**(Seg 9:14)**

**Ela gostou do terno?**

  


~

  


**(Seg 11:23)**

**Você não vem hoje?**

**(Seg 11:29)**

**John? Você tá doente?**

**(Seg 11:34)**

**Posso ir aí com uma sopa mais tarde?**

**(Seg 11:39)**

**O que é que eu tô falando, tá 25 graus hoje, você não vai querer sopa. Que tal uma boa salada de pêra?**

  


~

  


**(Seg 14:02)**

**Que tal falar comigo?**

**(Seg 14:10)**

**…Foi por que você pediu as costelas de novo?**

  


~

  


(Seg 15:10)

Você vai explicar?

(Seg 15:25)

Anda, Sherlock.

(Seg 15:40)

Eu não consigo arrancar nada de nenhum de vocês. Que porra foi que aconteceu?

  


~

  


(Seg 16:56)

Você viu ele?

(Seg 17:00)

Você viu não foi.

(Seg 17:12)

É isso? Só a visão dele te deixou incapaz de mexer seus dedos para me mandar um simples “vai se ferrar?”  

(Seg 17:28)

Que romântico.

  


~

  


(Seg 19:02)

Eu tô morrendo.

(Seg 17:13)

Vocês dois estão cavando o meu túmulo com isso.

  


\------------------------------------------

**Terça, 11 de junho**

  


(Ter 9:21)

Que horas ele chegou em casa?

  


_ (Ter 9:37) _

_ Não faço ideia. Eu vi a caneca de café dele na mesa da cozinha essa manhã. _

  


(Ter 9:40)

Está preocupado?

  


_ (Ter 9:45) _

_ Não. Ele gosta de se isolar quando precisa pensar de verdade. A mente dele é muito ocupada. Então ele não tem tempo para mais nada. _

  


(Ter 9:49)

…Isso não é preocupante?

  


_ (Ter 9:53) _

_ Eu já fiquei dias sem vê-lo. Ele está bem. _

  


(Ter 9:55)

Se é o que você diz.

  


~

  


**Quarta, 12 de junho**

  


**(Qua 15:21)**

**Ei, você vem amanhã?**

  


(Qua 15:33)

Eu não sei, ultimamente tenho me sentido meio ggggghhhhjfffffdkkkkjhjjjjjjj.

  


**(Qua 15:40)**

**Esse espectro de emoções é bem interessante.**

  


(Qua 15:45)

Mas em outros dias é mais tipo aaabbbbnnnnnnnnhhhfffffffsssss.

  


**(Qua 15:46)**

**Isso é melhor ou pior?**

  


(Qua 15:50)

Pior.

  


**(Qua 15:55)**

**Eu ainda acho que você devia ligar pra ele.**

  


(Qua 15:59)

E falar o quê? Vai ser estranho demais. Eu tenho quase certeza de que ele não quer ter mais nada a ver comigo.

  


**(Qua 16:03)**

**Sabe que isso não é verdade, você me disse que ele praticamente despejou o coração dele em você.**

  


(Qua 16:04)

Então ele desligou na minha cara e não disse nada desde então.

  


**(Qua 16:07)**

**Coitadinho só deve estar envergonhado.**

  


(Qua 16:09)

Coitadinho? Você o conheceu, certo?

  


**(Qua 16:13)**

**Ah! Isso me lembrou que ele foi no Speedy’s de novo outro dia. Me deu um pendrive igual ao seu.**

  


(Qua 16:16)

E com as mesmas coisas dentro?

  


**(Qua 16:18)**

**É, basicamente. O que é legal.**

  


(Qua 16:20)

Por que ele te deu um?

  


**(Qua 16:24)**

**Para agradecer, eu acho. Eu respondi algumas perguntas sobre aquele assassino de animais de estimação que ele estava investigando. Acontece que eu estudei com ele na escola.**

  


(Qua 16:27)

Então eu espero que você consiga 10 na prova de química na segunda …

  


**(Qua 16:30)**

**Você também.**

  


\------------------------------------------

  


**Sexta, 14 de junho**

  


(Sex 13:02)

Você já olhou o que tem no pendrive?

  


(Sex 13:04)

Sim.

(Sex 13:08)

Eu achei que seria algo tipo uma apresentação em powerpoint, explicando em detalhes porque nós deveríamos terminar nossas conversas e porque estaríamos melhor se não fôssemos amigos, já que ele esperou até eu ir no banheiro antes de entrar no Angelo’s.

  


(Sex 13:09)

E o que tem?

  


(Sex 13:13)

É meio vergonhoso.

(Sex 13:17)

Eu não gosto de admitir, mas eu estive tendo problemas com as minhas notas na faculdade. Eu relaxei com os trabalhos e tive alguns desastres nas provas. Sherlock soube disse de algum jeito e fez vários documentos cheios de técnicas de estudo.

  


(Sex 13:18)

Só… técnicas de estudo?

  


(Sex 13:23)

Parece bem entediante, eu sei, mas são coisas das quais eu nunca tinha ouvido falar antes. Como o funcionamento da memória, a técnica Pomodoro, ferramentas para a mente, softwares e algo chamado Palácio Mental.

  


(Sex 13:25)

Esse último me soa estranhamente familiar.

  


(Sex 13:27)

É loucura, mas salvou mesmo a minha pele. Eu provavelmente devo toda a minha carreira profissional futura a esse pequeno pendrive. A ele.

  


(Sex 13:31)

E isso era tudo o que tinha aí dentro?

  


(Sex 13:32)

Bem, não. Tinha alguns arquivos de áudio também.

(Sex 13:34)

Talvez seja só eu sonhando acordado, mas eu acho que o Sherlock tocou o violino dele.

(Sex 13:35)

Para mim.

(Sex 13:36)

Pra eu estudar, quero dizer.

  


(Sex 13:36)

Bem , não era isso o que eu esperava.

  


(Sex 13:36)

O que você esperava que tivesse?

  


(Sex 13:37)

Não sei… um video para teste de audição do X Factor?

  


(Sex 13:40)

Cara, imagina só? “Olá, meu nome é Sherlock Holmes e eu vou cantar uma balada antiga e tradicional. Se vocês não gostarem, estarão errados.”  

  


(Sex 13:42)

[Hips Don’t Lie da Shakira começa a tocar]

  


~

  


(Sex 15:42)

Valeu cara, eu ri tanto que confiscaram meu telefone na aula.

  


(Sex 15:45)

Não foi culpa minha! Culpe o Sherlock pelo amor secreto dele por pop latino. 

(Sex 3:46) 

Para ser honesto, ele é uma diva em pessoa também.

  


(Sex 15:49)

Por que será que não estou surpreso.

  


\------------------------------------------

  


**Quinta, 20 de junho**

  


(Qui 21:24)

(Qui 21:31)

  


_(Qui 21:44)_

_Acho que você está com o número errado._

  


(Qui 21:52)

  


_(Qui 22:01)_

_Eu sei o que você está fazendo._

_(Qui 22:04)_

_Ok eu não sei não._

  


(Qui 22:08)

Eu estava pensando em como você me disse que não queria ser outra Ella.

  


_(Qui 22:15)_

_Ah, meu segredo foi revelado. Eu bem queria ser um cavalo e ter minhas fotos salvas no seu_

_(Qui 22:16)_

_Ah isso foi uma piada._

  


(Qui 22:17)

Durante a última meia hora eu estive pensando em como formar a frase perfeita para dizer como você é o oposto exato da Ella.

  


_(Qui 22:20)_

_Mas nós não somos opostos. Nós dois claramente temos obsessões estranhas com as quais você não se identifica nem se importa._

  


(Qui 22:22)

Errado. Se fosse você quem estivesse tagarelando sobre cavalos a noite toda teria sido diferente.

  


(Qui 22:34)

  


~~Chamada realizada~~

  


_\- O quê?_

  


\- Me ignore e eu vou te ligar.

  


_\- Eu não estou te ignorando, só estou evitando…_

  


\- Evitando o quê? Conversar? Você não quer conversar?

  


_\- Eu ia--_

  


\- Bem, isso é difícil.

  


_\- ..._

  


\- …

  


_\- Por que ia ser diferente?_

  


\- Por que o que ia ser diferente?

  


_\- Eu, falando sobre cavalos ao invés da Ella. É o mesmo assunto enjoado._

  


\- Eu não… Eu não sei, por que a Ella não é você?

  


_\- Então você está dizendo que você ficaria alegre – não, feliz, em olhar todas as fotos de_ _cavalos feitas pela humanidade se fosse eu quem as estivesse mostrando pra você? Isso é tão piegas que é nojento._

  


\- Acho que você tá esquecendo uma coisa. Você sabe porque eu te mandei mensagem naquele restaurante – você estava na minha mente durante a noite toda. E isso soa piegas mesmo. De maneira nojenta. Mas tudo o que eu conseguia imaginar era estar sentado na sua frente ao invés dela, conversando sobre homicídios e os efeitos de alguns gases venenosos, e quanto tempo leva para alguém sangrar até a morte depois de levar um tiro na coxa; como o Mycroft te irritou de novo e estragou a sua última experiência, e como o casal sentado na mesa ao lado estava fadado ao desastre, e você notaria isso apenas pela maneira que o dedo do cara se contraía quando ela pegava na mão dele. Eu teria olhado milhares de fotos de crime no seu celular, e isso é piegas - chega a ser nojento mesmo – mas as suas obsessões são diferentes das da Ella, porque ela tem a cabeça avoada e você é extremamente fascinante. Você podia conversar comigo sobre... micro-ondas, ou – os preços de estoque ou pêssegos congelados, e você ainda iria ter minha atenção completa porque... porque a sua voz me lembra aquela época no meio da noite, quando eu sabia que podia ligar pro idiota que morava no meu celular e ele faria a dor do meu tio que estava morrendo de câncer no pulmão ir embora por alguns minutos. E voce sabe o que mais? Eu pediria as costelas e estaria pouco me fodendo. É desse jeito que você é diferente, por isso você nunca seria como a Ella.

  


_\- …_

  


\- Eu só… me desculpa. Você precisava saber.

  


_\- …_

  


\- Desculpa.

  


_\- …_

  


\- Porra. Porra. Puta que pariu.

  


_\- …_

  


\- …

  


_\- E merda?_

  


\- …

  


_\- Explosões assim são coisas muito, muito perigosas._

  


\- Sem outro discurso sentimental, por favor.

  


_\- Você percebe coisas das quais nunca soube._

  


\- Como…?

  


_\- O verdadeiro motivo por você achar minha voz reconfortante._

  


\- Eu nunca disse--

  


_\- Você não precisou._

  


\- …Sim. Está bem. Você… caralho. Como você quiser falar isso. Você é como a pedra durante a tempestade. Você não diz coisas realmente reconfortantes, mas você faz coisas reconfortantes. Sua lógica, maneira de raciocinar, e o fato de que se eu desaparecesse você seria o primeiro a notar que eu sumi; isso é reconfortante.

  


_\- …_

  


\- Deus, como você faz isso?

  


_\- Isso o quê?_

  


\- Me vira do avesso.

  


_\- …_

  


\- Para de sorrir.

  


_\- Eu não estava sorrindo._

  


\- Estava sim.

  


_\- Você está ouvindo coisas._

  


\- Você ainda está sorrindo.

  


_\- …_

  


\- …

  


_\- Eu devia ir._

  


\- Você precisa mesmo?  

  


_\- O que mais tem para se dizer?_

  


\- Eu não sei, diz aí como são as suas cortinas...  

  


_\- Minhas cortinas…?_

  


\- E tente parecer ameaçador.  

  


_\- Ah, Deus, John Watson._

  


\- Sim?  

  


_\- …Elas são azul-marinho com costura cinza, feitas de algodão. No momento, elas estão fechadas. Tem duas manchas de experimentos anteriores que se agitaram demais; uma no topo esquerdo e outra no meio, à direita. Eu também botei fogo no canto esquerdo da cortina quando tinha nove anos._

  


\- Me sinto iluminado.  

  


_\- Feliz?_

  


\- Sim.  

  


- _Bom._  

  


~~Chamada finalizada~~

  


(Qui 11:00)

Você não quer ouvir sobre as minhas cortinas?

(Qui 11:14)

Estou magoado.

  


\------------------------------------------

  


**Sábado, 22 de junho**

  


(Sáb 10:23)

Se divertindo nesse sábado?

  


_(Sáb 10:25)_

 

_Imensamente._   


(Sáb 10:29)

Não, não, é pro seu dia ser normal, aí eu tem mando mensagem e SÓ ENTÃO ele passa a ser imensamente agradável. Não te ensinam essas coisas? Vamos tentar outra vez.

  


_(Sáb 10:30)_

_Isso não se aplica quando finalmente tem algo divertido acontecendo._

  


(Sáb 10:32)

Ah, é? Onde você tá?

  


_(Sáb 10:35)_

__   


  


(Sáb 10:37)

Parece com um lugar perfeito para um homicídio duplo.

  


_(Sáb 10:37)_

 

Triplo.  


(Sáb 10:38)

Se sentindo ambicioso?

  


_(Sáb 10:41)_

_Eu estou investigando, seu cabeça de vento._

  


(Sáb 10:43)

Cabeça… de vento?

(Sáb 10:44)

CABEÇA DE VENTO?

  


_(Sáb 10:45)_

_Ah não._

  


(Sáb 10:46)

Ai meu Deus.

  


_(Sáb 10:46)_

_Não._

  


(Sáb 10:46)

Isso é tão fofo.

  


_(Sáb 10:47)_

_Não._

  


(Sáb 10:48)

Nem foi erro de digitação.

  


_(Sáb 10:48)_

_Foi sim._

  


(Sáb 10:48)

Você só estava tentando ser amável.

  


_(Sáb 10:50)_

_Podemos mudar de assunto?_

  


(Sáb 10:50)

Ventos.

 

_(Sáb 10:51)_

_Que tal o homicídio triplo?_

  


(Sáb 10:53)

Esse lugar é o exemplo típico de “casa mal-assombrada da floresta”.

  


_(Sáb 10:55)_

_Correção: casa mal-assombrada da floresta habitada por filhotes de pato carinhosos demais._

_(Sáb 10:55)_

_E um ganso temperamental e furioso._

  


(Sáb 10:56)

Você deveria interrogar esse bicho.

  


_(Sáb 10:57)_

_O ganso?_

  


(Sáb 10:59)

Todo mundo é suspeito.

  


_(Sáb 11:00)_

_Não posso discordar nisso._

  


(Sáb 11:04)

Como é que permitem a sua entrada nessas cenas de crime? Deus do céu você tem 17 anos.

  


_(Sáb 11:08)_

_O grupo adorava a minha tia, lembra? Eles me conhecem, sabem o que eu posso oferecer e sabem que eu faço isso de graça._

  


(Sáb 11:10)

Eu ainda não acredito que eles permitem que você simplesmente fique dançando pelo local.

  


_(Sáb 11:15)_

_Está bem, às vezes é preciso um pouco de persuasão e enganação, mas que outro jeito eu teria de dar uma boa olhada nas evidências?_

  


(Sáb 11:18)

Você não precise de evidência, eu posso deduzir toda a cena pra você sentado nessa cadeira de cafeteria.

  


_(Sáb 11:18)_

_Ah, é? Parece que eu subestimei você._

  


(Sáb 11:22)

Pelo peso do meu celular e pela velocidade das suas respostas, eu posso deduzir com confiança que foi o Professor Vento no banheiro assombrado com o ganso selvagem

  


_(Sáb 11:23)_

_E voltamos aos ventos._

  


(Sáb 11:23)

Eu estou certo ou certo?

  


_(Sáb 11:25)_

_Você tá completamente errado. No momento eu tenho 74% de certeza de que foi a viúva raivosa na sala de estar com a faca de cozinha._

  


(Sáb 11:27)

Tem que ter algum vento em algum lugar aí.

  


_(Sáb 11:30)_

_Ah sim, erro meu. Ela assassinou os filhos do marido morto com ajuda de uma ventania, roubada... das árvores do velho fazendeiro demente?_

  


(Sáb 11:34)

Que confundiu o ganso com a última esposa e deu para ele um ganso assado para jantar. E agora o velho está declarando guerra com o mundo para livrar o planeta de futuros detetives bonitões.

  


_(Sáb 11:36)_

_Usando vento?_

  


(Sáb 11:36)

Usando vento.

  


_(Sáb 11:38)_

_Isso explica porque o ganso fica me cercando. Eu vou informar ao grupo._

  


(Sáb 11:43)

Nós acabamos de resolver um caso de assassinato em 7 minutos comigo sentado e bebericando um café. Vamos jantar.

  


_(Sáb 11:45)_

_De onde você tirou o jantar?_

  


(Sáb 11:46)

Minha cabeça diz não mas os meus dedos disseram que se foda.

  


_(Sáb 11:48)_

_Como você deveria ter percebido pela foto que eu mandei, eu não estou em Londres nesse momento._

  


(Sáb 11:50)

Está tudo bem. Eu adoro uma boa refeição de restaurante de interior. Eles provavelmente nos seriviriam ganso se pedíssemos.               

  


_(Sáb 11:53)_

_Para de ficar brincando, você tem um trabalho e uma prova para se preocupar, aliás, você não deveria estar ocupado com isso nesse momento?_

  


(Sáb 11:54)

Eu captei a mensagem.

  


_(Sáb 11:55)_

_Não estou dizendo nunca._

  


(Sáb 11:59)

Então quando? Depois que eu tiver ido para o exército e for tarde demais? Quando eu estiver em uma cama de hospital com uma bala no meu peito? Essa é a hora certa pra você? Porque Deus sabe que eu tenho que deixar a minha vida girar em torno de você e do seu rabo teimoso.

(Sáb 12:03)

Desculpa.

(Sáb 12:05)

Eu queria poder retirar. Não quis dizer isso.

  


_(Sáb 12:07)_

_Mas você disse._

  


~

  


(Sáb 13:03) 

Como está o interior de Exeter? Já fez amizade com alguma ovelha?

 

_(Sáb 13:08)_

_Ligue para o Tortacroft, diga a ele que um ganso selvagem está indo em direção a ele com sede de sangue._

 

(Sáb 13:12) 

Um ganso selvagem não é páreo para o seu irmão, ele simplesmente o devoraria.  Mas vejo que o seu senso de humor voltou, John te deixou de bom humor?

 

_(Sáb 13:15)_

_O John me deixou do jeito que ele sempre faz; questionando a minha própria existência e com muita preocupação em relação aos futuros pacientes médicos na Inglaterra._

 

(Sáb 13:18) 

Ele me parece alguém que daria um bom médico, por que você tá preocupado com isso?

 

_(Sáb 13:20)_

_Ele é bizarro, desorientado e totalmente louco._

 

(Sáb 13:22) 

Mas você adora isso.

 

_(Sáb 13:22)_

_Não adoro._

 

(Sáb 13:23) 

Adora sim.

 

_(Sáb 13:23)_

_Adoro, sim._

 


	22. 23 de junho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shhh, segura o meu suco.”

 Fontes:

John    |          _Sherlock_        |            Greg               |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

  
  


**Domingo, 23 de junho**

 

(Dom 9:34)

Quer ver o que eu encontrei quando acordei?

 

_(Dom 9:41)_

_Eu não sei, quero?_

 

(Dom 9:42)

Sim. 

 

_(Dom 9:42)_

_O que são essas coisas?_

 

(Dom 9:43)

Macaroons. 

 

_(Dom 9:44)_

_É um sinal, os franceses estão dizendo alguma coisa._

 

(Dom 9:49)

Meus pais foram numa festa ontem à noite e trouxeram um pouco de comida do bufê porque, você sabe. Ainda é bem estranho. De qualquer jeito, macaroons são italianos, não?

 

_(Dom 9:49)_

_Isso não importa nem um pouco._

 

(Dom 9:52)

Ambos são famosos pelos bigodes requintados.

 

_(Dom 9:53)_

_Mycroft tentou deixar o bigode crescer uma vez._

 

(Dom 9:55)

Aposto que eu ficaria muito gato de bigode.

 

_(Dom 9:58)_

_A última coisa que eu quero é você me lembrando do Mycroft._

 

(Dom 10:09)

Olha, eu tentei. Como estou? 

 

_(Dom 10:10)_

_Você colocou um bigode num macaroon._

 

(Dom 10:13)

Não. Não botei não. Esse sou eu.

(Dom 10:15)

Eu te mandei uma selfie, você não gostou?

 

_(Dom 10:16)_

_Você é um macaroon agora?_

 

(Dom 10:17)

Achei ofensivo.

 

_(Dom 10:20)_

_Desculpa… você está tão magro, é o rugby?_

 

(Dom 10:22)

Sim, o rugby, valeu por notar. Ninguém nunca nota.

 

_(Dom 10:24)_

_Ok, isso é ridículo, eu não vou brincar com você._

 

(Dom 10:29)

ASSASSINATO!  

 

_(Dom 10:31)_

_Seu bigode está torto_

 

(Dom 10:33)

É a minha expressão de perturbação. Onde você estava há exatamente 4 minutos?

 

_(Dom 10:36)_

_Para alguém que uma vez disse não ser criativo, você teve sucesso em me conquistar._

 

(Dom 10:42)

Canibalismo.

 

_(Dom 10:44)_

_E… agora eu estou preocupado._

 

(Dom 10:45)

Tédio faz coisas comigo.

 

_(Dom 10:46)_

_Sério? Eu não teria adivinhado._

 

(Dom 10:49)

Ar fresco, eu preciso de ar fresco. Eu vou dar uma corrida.

 

_(Dom 10:51)_

_Uma corrida?_

 

(Dom 10:52)

Um trote.

(Dom 10:54)

Uma caminhada rápida?

(Dom 10:55)

Vou sair para uma corrida assassina, falo com você mais tarde.

 

~

 

(Dom 13:32) 

Como vai o John?

 

_(Dom 13:39)_

_Muito verde, exibindo um bigode. No momento, está cometendo canibalismo._

 

(Dom 13:42) 

Esquece.

\-------------------------------------------

 

**Terça, 25 de junho**

 

(Ter 7:01)

Bom dia, flor do dia.

 

(Ter 7:04)

Eu vou interromper a sua manhã terrivelmente chata para informá-lo grandes notícias.

 

_(Ter 7:06)_

_Você finalmente teve um coito?_

 

(Ter 7:08)

Claro, sim, o coito. O único coito no mundo, e eu o tive.

 

(Ter 7:10)

Acho que devia ter evitado essa.

 

_(Ter 7:12)_

_Só me diga o que colocou você em um humor tão bom para me chamar de “flor do dia”, que você tem sorte de eu ter ignorado._

 

(Ter 7:13)

Acabei de fazer a melhor panqueca da minha vida.

(Ter 7:15)

Olha só, é como a auréola dourada do perdão e do deleite.

 

_(Ter 7:16)_

_Você me acordou por uma panqueca._

 

(Ter 7:19)

Todas as outras queimaram, pegaram fogo ou estão em pedaços espalhados pela minha cozinha. Você não está impressionado?

 

_(Ter 7:19)_

_Nem é uma panqueca, é um crepe._

 

(Ter 7:20)

Nós chamamos de panqueca.

 

_(Ter 7:20)_

_Você está errado, é um crepe. Panquecas são mais grossas._

 

(Ter 7:20)

(Ter 7:21)

(Ter 7:21)

 

_(Ter 7:22)_

_Pare._

 

(Ter 7:22)

 

_(Ter 7:23)_

_Qual é a das fotos de comida ultimamente?_

 

(Ter 7:25)

Elas são como uma pequena revelação da minha vida.

(Ter 7:26)

Eu não te mando fotos minhas, mas mando fotos do que coloco dentro de mim.

(Ter 7:26)

O que é a segunda melhor coisa.

 

_(Ter 7:27)_

_Isso é discutível._

 

(Ter 7:29)

De certo modo, eu estou me mostrando para você. Você é o que você come, certo?

 

_(Ter 7:31)_

_Então você é uma mistura de sanduíches, macaroons, crepes e… cavalos?_

 

(Ter 7:33)

Maneira a referência ao escândalo de carne de cavalo, mas você esqueceu dos ventos.

 

_(Ter 7:34)_

_Eu não esqueci._

 

(Ter 7:38)

Na verdade eu estou comemorando. Eu comecei o meu primeiro dia na faculdade com uma panqueca, e estou terminando o meu último dia com outra.

 

_(Ter 7:40)_

_Está dizendo que você não come crepe há dois anos, para poder fazer esse encerramento?_

 

(Ter 7:42)

Eu sou um cara mais voltado para doces.

(Ter 7:42)

E então? Sem parabéns?

 

_(Ter 7:44)_

_Parabéns, aproveite seus crepes._

 

(Ter 7:45)

Eu vou aproveitar as minhas panquecas.

 

_(Ter 7:45)_

_Crepes._

 

(Ter 7:45)

Panquecas.

 

_(Ter 7:46)_

_… Crepes._

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

**Quarta, 26 de junho**

 

(Qua 11:13)

Está gostando do seu descanso prolongado tanto quanto eu?

 

**(Qua 11:16)**

**O meu descanso envolve uma xícara de chá e minhas músicas antigas, então eu duvido.**

 

(Qua 11:19)

Você tem algum plano pra hoje que não envolva dormir e escutar Billy Joel?

 

**(Qua 11:21)**

**Não, e você?**

 

(Qua 11:23)

Eu acho que posso descobrir o quanto consigo irritar o Sherlock antes do almoço.

 

**(Qua 11:25)**

**Sempre envolve o Sherlock.**

 

(Qua 11:27)

 

~

 

(Qua 11:42)

Panquecas.

_(Qua 11:47)_

_Crepes._

(Qua 11:49)

Panquecas.

_(Qua 11:50)_

_Crepes._

(Qua 11:51)

Panquecas.

~

 

_(Qui 00:25)_

_Crepes._

\-------------------------------------------

 

**Sexta, 28 de junho**

 

(Sex 21:25)

A Leaver’s Dance é uma bosta, se quer saber. Tinha que ter algum grito abafado lá longe ou talvez um homicídiozinho pra apimentar um pouco isso aqui.

 

_(Sex 21:28)_

_Eu sou uma má influência na sua vida social._

 

(Sex 21:29)

Bem…

 

_(Sex 21:31)_

_Você tá parado no canto, segurando um copo de suquinho de fruta, não tá?_

 

(Sex 21:34)

É mais divertido do que parece, meus antigos amigos tão com uma cara horrível e a dancinha devia ir pro Youtube.

 

_(Sex 21:35)_

_Você finalmente os superou??_

 

(Sex 21:38)

Bom, eles não foram legais quando eu estava lutando com as minhas notas. A melhor dica que eles tinham era sair e beber e engolir os meus problemas.

(Sex 21:40)

Mas você me deu aquele pendrive.

 

_(Sex 21:42)_

_Eu tinha esquecido disso._

 

(Sex 21:43)

Eu acho que eu nunca agradeci por isso, você salvou a minha pele com essas últimas provas.

 

_(Sex 21:47)_

_Não foi nada. São coisas básicas que todo mundo deveria saber. Eu não entendo por que mais gente não consegue usar os cérebros que tem._

 

(Sex 21:48)

Obrigado de qualquer jeito.

 

_(Sex 21:53)_

_Talvez se você entornar um pouco de suco no chão e posicionar uma faca de bolo da maneira certa, vai ser o suficiente para atrair um pouco de diversão._

 

(Sex 21:55)

E é por isso que eu gosto mais de você.

 

_(Sex 21:56)_

_Mais do que o quê?_

 

(Sex 21:58)

Aqueles idiotas do outro lado da sala que estão dançando Bump And Grind. E eles estão realmente empolgados.

 

(Sex 22:00)

Você vai ficar feliz em saber que Hips Don’t Lie acabou de começar a tocar.

 

_(Sex 22:02)_

_Por que eu ficaria feliz?_

 

(Sex 22:05)

Pergunte ao Greg.

 

_(Sex 22:05)_

_Perfeito._

 

(Sex 22:07)

Eu vou dançar em sua homenagem.

 

_(Sex 22:08)_

_Eu não entendi._

 

(Sex 22:08)

Shh, segura o meu suco.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

**Domingo, 30 de Junho**

 

(Dom 13:04)

Você quer ver o maior sofá vermelho do mundo?

 

_(Dom 13:08)_

_Só se os meus pais estiverem sentados nele e a ponto de serem jogados do maior penhasco do mundo._

 

(Dom 13:10)

Vou te mostrar de qualquer jeito.

(Dom 13:11)

 

_(Dom 13:11)_

_Sem sentido._

 

(Dom 13:14)

Bem, eu estava sentado nele e todo mundo fez a hola e foi um lindo momento de paz na humanidade.

(Dom 13:16)

É em Kingston.

 

_(Dom 13:22)_

_Eu não posso falar sobre a impossibilidade da paz mundial e móveis gigantes no momento._

 

(Dom 13:23)

O que houve?

 

_(Dom 13:25)_

_O pai do Greg acabou de morrer._

 

(Dom 13:28)

Tá falando sério?

(Dom 13:30)

Não se atreva me enganar com esse tipo de coisa.

(Dom 13:39)

Me responde.

(Dom 13:48)

Sherlock eu vou ter um treco.

 

_(Dom 13:50)_

_Acidente de carro. Essa manhã. Ele dirigia sem atenção. É tudo o que eu sei, meus pais estão dificultando a minha saída de casa para descobrir mais coisas._

_(Dom 13:51)_

_Por isso o comentário sobre o penhasco._

_(Dom 14:04)_

_John?_

_(Dom 14:08)_

_Eu espero não ter destruído demais o seu humor. Às vezes é difícil descobrir quais pessoas vão se importar._

_(Dom 14:12)_

_Você nunca o conheceu, de qualquer jeito._

_(Dom 14:13)_

_Conheceu?_

 

(Dom 14:17)

Ele me deu uma carona até em casa depois do treino de rugby uma vez. Deus, eu me sinto mal pra caralho.

 

_(Dom 14:21)_

_Ainda assim, encontrá-lo uma vez não seria o suficiente para vocês formarem qualquer tipo de laços emocionais. Você provavelmente só viu a parte de trás da cabeça dele e metade do rosto durante a carona._

 

(Dom 14:22)

Cala a boca.

 

_(Dom 14:24)_

_Ah vamos, você sabe que estou certo. Não há razão para você ficar triste._

 

(Dom 14:28)

Caralho. Isso se chama empatia, Sherlock. Imagino o que o Greg deve estar passando agora.

 

(Dom 14:30)

E você? Não tinha nenhuma ligação emocional com ele?

 

_(Dom 14:31)_

_Eu não tenho ligação emocional nem com o meu pai._

 

(Dom 14:33)

Mas ele é o pai do seu melhor amigo! Você não sente nada mesmo?

 

_(Dom 14:34)_

_O Greg não é meu melhor amigo. Mas o resto do que você disse é verdadeiro e irrelevante._

 

(Dom 14:37)

Será que eu devo ligar pro Greg?

(Dom 14:40)

Eu devia sim, ver como ele está.

(Dom 14:41)

Mas não seria isso a coisa errada a se fazer? Ele talvez precise ficar sozinho ou com a família. (Dom 14:43)

Nós nem somos tão próximos assim.

(Dom 14:46)

Eu não devia ligar, não.

(Dom 14:48)

Mas não fazer nada parece errado.

(Dom 14:50)

Mandar mensagem é tão frio.

 

_(Dom 14:51)_

_John, pelo amor da paz e do sossego, leve a sua preocupação irritante e sem sentido pra outro lugar. Para a Molly, por exemplo._

 

(Dom 14:55)

Eu já cansei de você mesmo.

 

_(Dom 14:57)_

_Bem-vindo ao clube. Eles todos estão reunidos na minha sala de estar._

 

~

 

_(Dom 17:36)_

_Você tem alguma ligação emocional comigo?_

 

~

_(Dom 18:12)_

_John?_

_(Dom 18:15)_

_Esquece o que eu perguntei. Foi estúpido._

_(Dom 18:22)_

_O que você está tentando me dizer ao ficar me ignorando?_

 

~

 

_(Dom 19:19)_

_Crepes._

~

 

_ (Dom 20:12)  _

_ Você quer a minha companhia?  _

_ (Dom 20:29)  _

_ Greg, eu realmente odeio ter que insistir em uma resposta devido à essas circunstâncias, mas você significa bastante para mim. Eu gostaria de saber se você está bem. _

 

(Dom 20:34) 

Você pode vir. 

(Dom 20:37) 

Na verdade, não. Vamos sair.

 

_ (Dom 20:40)  _

_ Isso é apropriado nesse momento? _

 

(Dom 20:42) 

Não, provavelmente não. Mas eu preciso ficar longe de todas esses rosto devastados.

 

_ (Dom 20:44)  _

_ Não acha que ficar com a sua família seria mais sábio? _

 

(Dom 20:45) 

E por que eu pensaria isso?

 

_ (Dom 20:44)  _

_ Eu entendo que você está bravo, mas a família é o que temos no final. _

 

(Dom 20:46) 

É, isso é exatamente o que eu preciso ouvir agora. Valeu, eu ainda não consigo olhar nos olhos da minha mãe.

 

_ (Dom 20:44)  _

_ Eu não tenho certeza se tudo acabou para você. _

 

(Dom 20:53) 

Ah cala a boca. Você quer que eu vá chorar no seu ombro? É isso? Vamos procurar um parque deserto para que você possa me segurar nos braços em um banco até o seu terno encharcar e seus braços ficarem duros e doloridos?

 

_ (Dom 20:55)  _

_ Eu faria isso, se você precisasse. _

 

(Dom 21:01) 

Eu te vejo em 15 min.

 


	23. 1º de julho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nunca é a hora certa para nós”

Fontes:

John    |          _Sherlock_        |            Greg               |           **Molly              |** _Mycroft_

  


**Segunda, 1º de julho**

  


\- Aqui é o Greg, eu não posso falar agora, então deixe uma mensagem e eu retornarei o mais rápido que puder.

  


\- Oi Greg, eu soube do que aconteceu. Eu só queria dizer que eu sinto muito, muito mes – não, que merda--

\---------------------------------------------

  


**Quarta, 24 de julho**

  


\- Aqui é o Greg, eu não posso falar agora, então deixe uma mensagem e eu retornarei o mais rápido que puder. 

  


\- É o John, oi. Já faz mais de uma semana. Eu estava querendo saber se você está bem. Espero que sim. Você não precisa ligar de volta, mas, eu... só... eu não sei. Como eu disse, espero que esteja bem.

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


**Domingo, 4 de agosto**

  


(Dom 16:12)

Você viu o Greg desde que isso tudo aconteceu? Ele não me ligou de volta em literalmente um mês.

  


_(Dom 16:15)_

_Não, mas eu tenho certeza de que o Mycroft poderia contar mais do que você iria querer saber. Está sempre com ele._

  


(Dom 16:19)

Como você saberia disse sem ficar seguindo o seu irmão por aí?

  


_(Dom 16:24)_

_Eu conheço o meu irmão. E sei do que ele gosta._

_(Dom 16:25)_

_Melhor dizendo, quem._

  


(Dom 16:27)

Você está insinuando o que eu acho que você está insinuando?

  


_(Dom 16:29)_

_O Greg, naturalmente, está procurando conforto no amigo mais próximo. Porém, o meu irmão está seguindo sem saber esse súbito interesse pela companhia do outro e, sinceramente, é algo em que eu não quero me envolver. Especialmente porque sei que o Mycroft vai simplesmente cair de bunda e não vai ter mais nenhum donut nessa casa para contar a história._

  


(Dom 16:34)

Nossa, isso tudo é novo pra mim.

  


_(Dom 16:35)_

_Confie em mim, não se envolva. É doloroso para todo mundo._

  


(Dom 16:37)

Por que o Greg não corresponde o sentimento dele?

  


_(Dom 16:40)_

_…Apenas não se envolva._

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


**Sábado, 17 de agosto**

  


(Sáb 23:14)

Você gosta de piña colada?

(Sáb 23:15)

E de ser pego pela chuva?

  


_(Sáb 23:17)_

_Está se referindo ao seu pênis outra vez?_

  


(Sáb 23:19)

Se é para o nosso casamento dar certo, você vai ter que entender as minhas referências de músicas dos anos 80.

  


_(Sáb 23:20)_

_Então eu quero o divórcio._

  


(Sáb 23:22)

Mas Sherlock, eu estou grávido.

  


_(Sáb 23:23)_

_…Biologicamente impossível._

  


(Sáb 23:24)

[Faz barulhos de grávido]

  


_(Sáb 23:26)_

_E como soam exatamente esses barulhos de grávido?_

  


(Sáb 23:28)

Como um alemão furioso gritando, horário nobre na TV e choros.

  


_(Sáb 23:30)_

_Tem certeza de que não listou os sons que você faz durante o sexo?_

  


(Sáb 23:33)

E como você iria saber que eu falo frases do Jeremy Kyle Show durante o sexo, Sr. Holmes?

  


_(Sáb 23:34)_

_Seus flertes são memoráveis._

  


(Sáb 23:36)

Estou molhado que nem lubrificante.

  


_(Sáb 23:37)_

_Ai deus, para. Eu vou embora._

  


(Sáb 23:38)

Nós estamos conversando de maneira eletrônica, sabe. Eu posso te seguir em todos os lugares.

  


_(Sáb 23:40)_

_Bem, eu acabei de sair da cafeteria virtual._

  


(Sáb 23:42)

Na sua mente nós conversamos em uma cafeteria?

(Sáb 23:43)

Então você é um romântico memorável.

  


_(Sáb 23:44)_

_Cafeterias são românticas? O que há de romântico em café?_

  


(Sáb 23:45)

Tudo.

  


_(Sáb 23:47)_

_Esses lugares estão sempre cheios de mulheres de meia idade e bebês chorando._

  


(Sáb 23:49)

O que você está tentando dizer sobre nós?

  


_(Sáb 23:52)_

_Que você é uma criança insolente e que eu já tive 3 maridos._

  


(Sáb 23:52)

Uau.

  


(Sáb 23:53)

Eu realmente espero que o Mycroft leia isso.

  


_(Sáb 23:54)_

_Lembre-se, o Mycroft está ocupado com algo muito mais importante para ele._

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


**Segunda, 26 de agosto**

  


(Seg 19:02)

Fui com a família num restaurante italiano, olha só o cardápio das sobremesas.

  


_(Seg 19:06)_

_Queijo com salário._

_(Seg 19:07)_

_É tão ruim que precisam pagar para você comer._

  


(Seg 19:10)

Ah, se ganhar dinheiro fosse tão fácil assim.

  


_(Seg 19:12)_

_Você comeria mesmo queijo pela grama?_

  


(Seg 19:14)

Pela grama? Eu não sei que restaurante seu é esse que dá pedaços de terra assim mas pode contar comigo.

  


_(Seg 19:16)_

_O teclado do celular do Mycroft são pegajosos e difíceis de usar, tá bom? Tem açúcar preso entre os botões._

  


(Seg 19:17)

Tem alguma coisa que você não pode culpar pelo gosto por doces do Mycroft?

  


_(Seg 19:17)_

_Não._

  


(Seg 19:20)

Ah, eu tô com um pendrive aqui. Pus algumas coisas nesse fim de semana para você.

  


_(Seg 19:21)_

_É mesmo?_

  


(Seg 19:23)

Sim, achei que você devia saber.

(Seg 19:25)

Bebi tanta água essa noite que estou surpreso por não ter me afogado. Tô cheio demais de fluídos.

  


_(Seg 19:26)_

_Quando você vai me entregar?_

  


(Seg 19:27)

Entregar o quê? Meus fluidos? Meio cedo, não acha?

  


_(Seg 19:30)_

_Você sempre encontra uma brecha para flertar._

  


(Seg 19:33)

Engraçado como você imediatamente interpreta como flerte uma conversa sobre fluidos corporais, mas quando eu te convido pra jantar você age como se eu estivesse sendo idiota.

  


_(Seg 19:34)_

_Então você não pretende me dar esses fluidos corporais?_

  


(Seg 19:35)

Não sabia que você era do tipo apressado.

  


_(Seg 19:36)_

_Tem um monte de coisas que você não sabe._

  


(Seg 19:38)

Eu adoro quando você brinca junto.

  


_(Seg 19:40)_

_Brincar é coisa de criança. Eu apenas me conformo com a sua natureza ridícula._

  


(Seg 19:42)

Eu imagino porque você é tão orgulhoso, você ainda não experimentou meu estado de flerte no modo total.

  


_(Seg 19:43)_

_Então é uma experiência, não é?_

  


(Seg 19:44)

A Experiência John Watson.

(Seg 19:44)

Eu gosto disso.

  


_(Seg 19:45)_

_Você iria mesmo._

_(Seg 19:47)_

_Espera, eu “ainda” não experimentei? Há quanto tempo você planeja me seduzir?_

  


(Seg 19:49)

Há tanto tempo que é embaraçoso.

  


_(Seg 19:50)_

_Onde você colocou o pendrive?_

  


(Seg 19:52)

Você vai descobrir em algum momento. Em breve.

  


_(Seg 19:53)_

_Eu preciso saber._

  


(Seg 19:55)

Que impaciência.

  


_(Seg 19:57)_

_Por que eu não posso tê-lo agora? Ou amamhã? O Greg o passa pra mim._

  


(Seg 20:00)

Porque não é a hora certa.

  


_(Seg 20:02)_

_Nunca é a hora certa para nós._

  


(Seg 20:05)

E essa é a nossa tragédia.

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


**Sábado, 31 de agosto**

  


(Sáb 4:05)

~~Chamada realizada~~

  


_\- Alô--?_

  


\- Vamos jantar.

  


_\- …John--?_

  


\- Eu falo sério mesmo. Não me chame de idiota, ou pense que estou brincando ou algo assim. Vamos sair.

  


_\- É 4 da manhã, como assim..._

  


\- Eu não quis dizer agora.

  


_\- Você quer ter essa conversa agora? Às quatro horas? Acredite ou não, eu realmente durmo._

  


\- Que conversa? Eu achei que fosse só uma questão de sim ou não. Eu… te convidando para um…encontro.

  


_\- Um encontro?_

  


\- …

  


_\- John Watson está me convidando para um encontro às 4 da porra da manhã._

  


\- Não é como se eu já não tivesse tentado…

  


_\- Eu não consigo levar isso a sério._

  


\- O q--? Por que não? O que tem de tão inacreditável no que eu estou tentando... tentando... iniciar?

  


_\- Pelo amor de Deus._

  


\- O quê?

  


_\- Um tempo atrás você disse que já estava cansado de mim e agora você está fazendo aquilo de novo de me convidar para sair, que nem casais fazem. É… confuso._

  


\- Eu estou ‘fazendo aquilo de novo’? Isso tudo é uma piada pra você?-  

  


_\- Para ser justo, você é uma enorme piada ambulante, John. Você fala sobre gansos assassinos e então me convida para jantar, como se não fosse nada. O que você quer que eu pense?_

  


\- Eu… eu não consigo… eu não – Então esse tempo todo... você realmente não acreditava que eu tinha algum interesse em você? Que eu nunca quis ficar com você?

  


_\- …_

  


\- Ai, cara.

  


_\- Katy--?_

  


\- Quem liga pra Katy, caramba?

  


_\- John. Você--?_

  


\- …

  


_\- …Você por acaso gosta--?_

  


\- …De homens?

  


_\- Ou você só me imaginava como algum tipo de parceiro dos sonhos porque você quer achar—quer achar--_

  


\- …

  


_\- Que eu sou bom. Para você._

  


\- A resposta dessa pergunta que você fez é o que eu quero tentar encontrar. E você não me deixa fazer isso. Toda… a coisa… de gay--

  


_\- Por causa da Katy, eu não--_

  


\- Eu sei.

  


_\- Você é…?_

  


\- Um pouco.

  


_\- …_

  


\- Quase?

  


_\- Mas… não tanto…?_

  


\- Mais ou menos…

  


_\- Sim?_

  


\- …

  


_\- Não, então…?_

  


\- Sim – quero dizer, não. É só você.

  


_\- O quê?_

  


\- Você. É…

  


_\- …_

  


\- Eu amo--

  


\- Não--

  


\- Você.

  


\- …

  


\- Ahn…

  


\- Você…?

  


\- E as… as…

  


\- Mas… e o jeito chato e enjoado--?

  


\- …Que vem junto. É. Até isso.

  


\- …

  


\- Eu nem sei o que eu sou, caralho.

  


\- …

  


\- Mas… Eu acho que pode-se dizer que daqui pra frente começa a minha transformação em fã de One Direction e designer de cardigans.

  


\- …

  


\- Isso… Isso foi uma pia— esquece.

  


\- …

  


\- E-esquece o jantar, não vamos – vamos esperar. Jantar… podemos fazer depois. Ou não. Se você preferir. Ok? Você ainda tá aí?

  


_\- ..._

  


\- Sherlock? Você tá bem?

  


_\- Ok._

  


\- ….Ok. Bom. Eu acho que vou--

  


_\- …_

  


\- Eu vou só…

  


_\- …_

  


\- Jesus, você não vai mesmo dizer também? Ai, porra, não, desc--

  


_\- John--_

  


\- Me desculpa. O que tem de errado comigo? Merda, eu sou um retardado. Eu sou o retardado. Eu te acordei e realmente disse eu te amo e—não, me desculpa, tá bem?

  


~~Chamada finalizada~~

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


**Domingo, 1º de setembro**

  


(Dom 10:42)

~~Chamada realizada~~

  


\- Alô?

  


\- Oi John.  

  


\- Greg!  

  


\- Me desculpa por não ter retornado aquelas ligações todas em julho-- 

  


\- Está tudo bem, sério, eu entendo totalmente; Mas eu senti sua falta, cara. Como você tá?

  


\- Sinceramente, eu estou bem. O funeral foi complicado mas estamos todos indo bem. Ou... melhor, de qualquer maneira.

  


\- É bom ouvir isso.

  


\- Mas e você? Já faz uns meses, né?

  


\- É, bem, eu tô bem, acho. Sherlock e eu… é… eu liguei pra ele ontem à noite e provavelmente disse algumas coisas que não devia.

  


\- Coisas ruins?

  


\- Depende do ponto de vista.

  


Eu não me preocuparia, o que quer que tenha sido. Eu sei que ele é louco por você, mesmo  que não expresse do jeito que as outras pessoas fazem. E ele provavelmente me mataria por te dizer isso.

 

\- … Greg?

 

\- Sim?

  


\- Eu tenho um favorzinho pra te pedir....

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


**Sexta, 6 de setembro**

  


(Sex 11:35) 

Chegou a hora.

  


_(Sex 11:36)_

_Chegou a hora?_

  


(Sex 11:36) 

A hora.

  


_(Sex 11:37)_

_…Para quê?_

  


(Sex 11:38) 

O pendrive.

  


_(Sex 11:40)_

_Que jeito de fazer drama desnecessário._

  


(Sex 11:43) 

Eu o escondi embaixo do crânio na sua janela outro dia. 

(Sex 11:44) 

E você ainda diz que vê de tudo. 

(Sex 11:46) 

E mais, comece isso o mais rápido que puder, você tem um prazo pra cumprir.

  


_(Sex 11:46)_

_Um prazo?_

  


(Sex 11:47) 

Ordens do médico.

  


~

  


**(Sex 11:59)**

**Está animado? :)**

  


(Sex 12:03)

Animado do tipo ‘eu acho que vou vomitar’.

  


**(Sex 12:04)**

**Mas tá animado mesmo assim?**

  


(Sex 12:06)

Meus nervos estão superando qualquer outra coisa por enquanto.

  


**(Sex 12:10)**

**Tudo vai ser perfeito, eu sei que vai. Você já saiu de casa?**

  


(Sex 12:14)

Eu estou indo pra estação. O Greg me ligou e disse que o Sherlock já tem o pendrive, então tô esperando uma mensagem dele a qualquer momento.

  


**(Sex 12:15)**

**Como assim?**

  


(Sex 12:17)

É a primeira instrução. Ele tem que me mandar uma mensagem quando for começar para eu saber mais ou menos quanto tempo as coisas vão levar

  


**(Sex 12:18)**

**Eu acho que já estou animada demais por nós dois.**

  


(Sex 12:26)

Acabei de receber a mensagem dele.

  


**(Sex 12:29)**

**E?**

  


(Sex 12:34)

‘Seu idiota brilhante’.  

  


~

  


~~Chamada realizada~~

  


_\- O que foi Greg?_

  


\- Eu queria— ahn, e o pendrive? O John não me contou o que tem aí, então...

  


_\- Bem eu estou quase chegando no local onde o John costumava trabalhar pra completar a primeira tarefa da lista então agora não é mesmo a melhor hora..._

  


\- Espera, espera, tem uma lista de tarefas? Que tarefas?

  


_\- Eu não tenho tempo pra explicar--_

  


\- Então me deixa na linha enquanto você faz… o que quer que tenha pra... fazer. Senão eu vou explodir de tanta curiosidade.

  


_\- …Tá. Mas fique quieto até eu falar alguma coisa. Não quero você me distraindo._

  


\- Não é como se ele fosse te fazer sair correndo e fazendo cirurgias cardiovasculares nas  pessoas da rua.

  


_\- Não, mas você sabe. Café é importante para o nosso John._

  


\- …Café

  


_\- Sim. Café grátis. Era a primeira tarefa. Eu acabei de receber um café de uma tal Sally Donovan, tão rude – você lembra dela? – e também um pedaço de papel com o endereço da minha próxima parada, escrito pelo John, sem dúvida. Ele tem caligrafia de médico._

  


\- Então essa coisa toda é algo tipo caça ao tesouro?

  


_\- Algo a ver com isso, sim._

  


\- Aquele romanticozinho de merda! Você achou alguém bom mesmo, parece que ele viu como você gosta de quebra-cabeças e então organizou tudo isso no último dia dele pra que vocês dois--

  


_\- O quê?_

  


\- …O quê?

  


_\- O último dia dele?_

  


\- …

  


_\- Hoje é o último dia do John? Ele vai…?_

  


\- …embora hoje. Para o treinamento. Ele não te contou?

  


_\- …_

  


\- Ai, caralho. Não era pra eu te contar isso? Eu acho que não era, não. Porra, eu fudi tudo. Não podemos apagar os últimos 20 segundos?

  


_\- É hoje, não é?_

  


\- O quê?

  


_\- …_

  


\- Sherlock?

  


_\- Eu vou no Speedy’s._

  


\- É a próxima parada?

  


_\- Não, só preciso ver alguém..._

  


~

  


**(Sex 13:20)**

**Eu acabei de ver o Sherlock, ele entrou voando e nem pediu pra vir atrás do balcão, ele e a Sra. H. foram lá dentro para conversar. Essa é uma das paradas? Porque eu não tenho nada pra dar pra ele…**

  


(Sex 13:22)

Não, não é pra ele estar no Speedy’s.

  


**(Sex 13:25)**

**Então o que ele tá fazendo?**

  


(Sex 13:27)

Me diga você…

  


**(Sex 13:28)**

**Isso vai bagunçar os horários?**

  


(Sex 13:30)

Se bagunçar, eu vou precisar fazer terapia.

  


~

  


_(Sex 14:02)_

~~Chamada realizada~~

  


_\- Eu estou na próxima parada. É a pet shop, a do Neville._

  


\- E como você sabe disso?

  


_\- As direções estavam no copo do café. ‘Dez passos para a direita, vire à esquerda, gire por 22 segundos, atravesse a rua com o copo equilibrado na cabeça, vire à esquerda...’._

  


\- Ah meu Deus, e você fez isso mesmo?

  


_\- Eu segui a corrente._

  


\- O John realmente se dedicou com isso, não é? E ele não me falou nada, aquele maldito.

  


_\- Eu acho que esses lugares tem algo a ver com a gente._

  


\- Mas vocês nunca se encontraram, como podem ter lugares e lojas que são importantes pros  dois?

  


_\- John encontrou um jeito, tenho certeza._

  


\- …Então o que uma pet shop tem a ver com isso? Tem a ver com algum fetiche bizarro com  cachorros--?

  


_\- Ouriços._

  


~

  


**22 minutos depois**

  


_\- Subway. A assistente do pet shop me direcionou ao Subway._

  


\- O restaurante?

  


_\- O restaurante._

  


\- Isso é tão John.

  


_\- Tão John que quase dói. E aqui fede a chulé._

  


\- Mas e aí, qual é a próxima pista?

  


_\- Me deram uma bisnaga de sanduíche. Sem recheio nem nada. Só… pão._

  


\- …Estranho. E você tem que descobrir o que tem que fazer com isso?

  


_\- Parece que sim._

  


\- Eu estou gostando disso.

  


_\- Estranho, eu também._

  


\- Eu não estou surpreso, é a maior diversão que você pode ter sem algum cadáver...

  


~

  


~~Chamada realizada~~

  


\- Oi, Sherlock, como estamos indo?

  


_\- Odeio admitir que estou me divertindo com quebra-cabeças tão fáceis._

  


\- Você está se divertindo, esse era o objetivo. O que você tá fazendo?

  


_\- Estou andando à beira do lago no parquet perto do Subway, como a pessoa que me deu esse_ _pedaço de pão sugeriu – e eu espero que você não esteja querendo que eu coma isso._

  


\- Não, não é pra comer. Você disse que está perto do lago? Olhe ao redor, caro gênio.

  


_\- Tem um velhinho tomando sorvete._

  


\- Caralho, olha de novo.

  


_\- Eu vejo patos e… tem alguns gan--_

  


\- …

  


_\- Sério?_

  


\- Eu queria trazer o nosso ganso selvagem de volta, pelos bons tempos. Mas não ia ser possível, envolveria prisão e tudo mais. Então eu imaginei que esses gansos de parque serviriam.

  


_\- Serviriam para quê, exatamente?_

  


\- Gansos ficam com fome.

  


_\- Eu não vou alimentar gansos. Pato é uma coisa, mas ganso?_

  


\- Você já tem o pão, então por que não? Se não fizer, a mulher no baco não vai te contar o próximo endereço.

  


_\- Isso não estava na lista._

  


\- A lista disse para você se sentar e aproveitar algo simples, não?

  


_\- Gansos são malévolos. Achei que seria algo do tipo... folhear um livro policial_

  


\- E cadê a aventura nisso aí?

  


_\- Eu me sinto ridículo_

  


\- Ninguém liga

  


_\- Gansos nem comem pão._

  


\- O google diz o contrário, meu amigo.

  


_\- Tem crianças por perto._

  


\- Então você vai se encaixar muito bem.

  


_\- Isso é ridículo._

  


\- Ok, imagine que os pedaços de pão são os seus problemas e agora é a sua chance de se desprender deles e jogá-los na cabeça do ganso. Sabe, se livrar de um pouco de peso e irritar uns pássaros aquáticos malévolos ao mesmo tempo. Aí eu recomendaria correr o mais rápido que puder.

  


_\- …_

  


\- Gansos são bem rápidos.

  


_\- Eu vou dar isso pra uma das crianças--_

  


\- Não! Apenas faça. Se reconecte com a sua juventude, é para ser inspirador. Você se sente idiota? Esse é o objetivo. Faça mais coisas idiotas; a vida é curta demais pra ficar reclamando da economia o dia todo. Joga a porcaria do pão.

  


_\- Não._

  


\- Joga!

  


_\- Não._

  


\- Tá bem, faça isso ou eu vou fazer as crianças te jogarem no lago. Soa melhor?  

  


_\- … As coisas que eu faço por você._

  


\- São as coisas que mais vão valer à pena.

  


~

  


**42 minutos mais tarde**

  


_\- Você me mandou para o The Bronze Horse*?_

  


\- É o que parece.

  


_\- Quanto tempo você passou planejando isso tudo?_

  


\- Eu gostaria de dizer que não coloquei no google ‘bares em Londres com a palavra cavalo no nome’ mas...

  


_\- Eu…_

\- …

  


_\- Eu vou ligar pro Greg._

  


~~Chamada finalizada~~

  


~

  


~~ Chamada realizada ~~

  


\- Al--?-  

  


_\- Eu acabei de sair do bar The Bronze Horse e a mulher no balcão me deu um pedaço de papel com a próxima ‘pista’ do John. É uma pista? Não sei. Um enigma? Mais ou menos. Ele está sendo misterioso de propósito, consigo sentir o risinho safado dele do outro lado de Londres._

  


\- Mas o que diz aí?

  


_\- Diz ‘Why don’t you come over’* e então tem um espaço em branco. Também tem um desenho horrível de um bigode._

  


\- Mas o que…?

  


_\- Isso não faz sentido nenhum. Por que eu não vou? Ir aonde, John?_

  


\- …

  


_\- Você tá cantando?_

  


\- ’Come on over, Valerie’.

  


_\- Do que você me chamou?_

  


\- Valerie, seu idiota, é uma música.

  


_\- Ele está me chamando de mulher?_

  


\- Não, tem algo mais nisso aí. Tem outra coisa no papel?

  


_\- Só o desenho de um bigode, e eu sei que ele tá fazendo referência a macaroons, mas porquê? O que macaroons tem a ver com uma mulher chamada Valerie?_

  


\- Mais importante ainda, como você fez a ligação entre macaroons e bigodes?

  


_\- Prefiro não me aprofundar nisso._

  


\- Certo. E é só isso?

  


_\- Também tá escrito em francês--_

  


\- Você fala francês?

  


_\- …Oh--_

  


\- Eu não sabia que você sabia francês.

  


_\- …Oh, eu entendi…_

  


\- Se bem que eu não devia estar tão surpreso, com a quantidade de vezes que os seus pais te trancaram no quarto, você tinha que estar fazendo alguma coisa--

  


_\- A Confeitaria Valerie!_

  


\- O que é isso?

  


_\- Acredite ou não, é uma confeitaria. Francesa, onde as pessoas compram delícias francesas._

  


\- Ok, pode parar com o sarcasmo, você não teria descoberto se não fosse o meu conhecimento em música.

  


_\- Rápido, olha o endereço no seu computador, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que o mais_ _próximo é em Charing Cross. Minha tia Eliza costumava--_

  


\- …

  


_\- Ela gostava de chocolate quente. E dos garçons franceses. Especialmente dos garçons._

  


\- Ela devia ser uma figura.

  


_\- …Sim._

  


\- Você estava certo, é em Charing Cross. Diz aqui que tem uma Confeitaria Valerie na Avenida Charing Cross.

  


_\- Ótimo, excelente, eu ligo depois quando--_

  


\- Espera aí, tem que dizer obrigado.

  


_\- Pra você?_

  


\- É claro.

  


_\- Para quê?_

  


\- Você nunca teria entendido a referência à Valerie. Nunca--

  


_\- Sim, sim, tá bem._

  


\- …

  


_\- Você será um detective razoavelmente útil algum dia, Greg._

  


\- Essa foi a coisa mais legal que você já falou para mim.

  


~~ Chamada finalizada ~~

~

  


_(Sex 15:45)_

_Eu sempre odiei e para sempre vou odiar o gosto de macaroons._

  


(Sex 15:48)

Mas você comeu mesmo assim.

  


_(Sex 15:49)_

_Pois é._

  


(Sex 15:49)

Como você se sente sabendo qual é a última parada?

  


_(Sex 15:50)_

_Eu sabia desde o começo que você seria a última._

  


(Sex 15:53)

Caramba, aposto que foi o Greg, né?

(Sex 15:54)

É bom que você esteja andando pela estação de Waterloo nesse momento.

  


_(Sex 15:54)_

_…Ainda não._

  


~~Chamada realizada~~

  


\- Como assim ‘ainda não’?

  


_\- Eu quis dizer que eu não estou na estação de Waterloo...ainda._

  


\- Então aonde você tá, cara?

  


_\- À caminho…?_

  


\- Acho que você não tá entendendo, você tem que estar aqui. Agora!

  


_\- Que horas o seu trem parte?_

  


\- Em cinco minutos.

  


_\- … Mer-- ok. Ok._

  


\- Eu não vou te perdoar se --

  


_\- Eu tô chegando, tá bem?_

  


\- Então é melhor você pular a porra daquelas roletas...

  


~

  


(Sex 15:59) 

Você já tá aí? Por favor me diz que sim. 

(Sex 16:00) 

Pelo amor de deus, você tem que estar na frente dele nesse segundo.

  


~

  


\- Sherlock é sério, eu não posso esperar mais. As portas do trem vão fechar logo e se você não estiver aqui em 30 segundos...

  


\- Você não tá… ouvindo… como eu tô … correndo?

  


~

  


**(Sex 16:01)**

**Tá acontecendo? Espero que sim. Ele é lindo, não é? Eu disse que era. São os cachinhos.**

**(Sex 16:02)**

**Me manda uma mensagem com os detalhes o mais cedo que puder.**

  


~

  


_ (Sex 16:03)  _

_ Greg esteve me atualizando. Parabéns, se você tiver chegado a tempo. Eu sei que você tinha suas dúvidas, e estou orgulhoso por ter percebido o que você realmente quer.  _

_ (Sex 16:03)  _

_ Eu espero, para o bem de nós dois, que ele seja tudo o que você esperava. _

  


~

  


\- Sherlock--

  


_\- Eles não tão me deixando passar, não--_

  


\- Sherlock--

  


_\- John, eles não--_

  


\- Eu já estou no trem. As portas estão fechadas.

  


_\- …_

  


\- Não se preocupe, eu verei você em breve.

  


_\- …_

 

\- Eu prometo.           

  


~         

  


(Sex 16:11) 

Dá pra me responder logo? Eu tô surtando aqui.   


~         

  


**(Sex 16:30)**

**John, eu deveria estar preocupada?**

 

~         

  


_ (Sex 16:45)  _

_ Sherlock? _

  



	24. 19 de outubro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Prazer em te conhecer, Sr. Holmes”

**19 de outubro, 3 anos depois**

Sherlock por pouco não vomita quando ouve o trem se aproximando. As pessoas se juntam atrás da linha amarela; Sherlock dá um passo para trás. Todos se mexem ao seu redor e ele tem aquela sensação repugnante de estar nadando contra a maré.

O trem diminui a velocidade, e para; John irá passar por aquelas portas à qualquer momento.

Ele dá outro passo para trás, o estômago dando várias voltas, as mãos se abrindo e se fechando; o casaco, de repente, pesado demais; o cachecol está muito apertado, a estação é pequena demais.

Ele vê, à distância, os passageiros descendo para a plataforma e volta por onde tinha vindo. Em pouco tempo ele já está na loja Gregg’s, próximo de várias prateleiras de enroladinhos de salsicha, diversos doces e uma planta enorme, triste de se olhar, que não deve ter sido regada por um ou dois meses. Ele olha para o grande logo azul e laranja e se distrai pensando que o Greg, pelo menos, está com ele de certo modo. Ele se pergunta o que Greg diria se estivesse ali agora. Provavelmente algo sobre parar de ser fresco, ir e beijar o cara logo. Apertar a bunda dele, se tiver vontade. Ele não se importaria.

Greg nunca foi um bom consolador.

\- Você está mais verde do que essa planta, querido. Está se sentindo bem? – Sherlock olha em volta.

_Senhora idosa, por volta dos 70 anos, fumante, viúva, já bebeu 3 copos de café, está esperando pelo filho, que vem de … Chesterfield? Não, de Sheffield, mas o trem atrasou. Ela está sozinha na estação desde às 3 da tarde e quer um pouco de interação. Interação que não me interessa agora._

Ele acena de volta, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Então ele olha de novo pela porta do Gregg’s, para as pessoas, vendo-as passar seus cartões do trem e atravessando os portões, carregando malas.

Ele fecha os olhos, sem saber por quanto tempo. Foi o suficiente para os barulhos de rodinhas sendo arrastadas no chão de mármore sumirem antes da próxima onda de chegadas.

Quando ele abre os olhos, eles logo notam a figura usando um chapéu verde-claro. O homem está de cabeça baixa, com a mala pousada ao seu lado. Ele chama atenção, completamente imóvel no meio da multidão de passageiros passando ao seu redor. Como uma pedra em um rio. O único movimento que Sherlock pode ver é o de seus dedos, digitando como um professional num celular

Sherlock não precisa ver o rosto para reconhecê-lo.

O chapéu idiota entregaria tudo de qualquer jeito; assim como o suéter horrível, e o sapato desamarrado, e, nossa, é tudo tão familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo. É tão óbvio que essa pessoa, parada sozinha à vista de todos, é o John, e dessa vez não há absolutamente nada separando os dois. Nada impede Sherlock de correr como um maníaco, colocar John no ombro e o levar embora. Mas Sherlock não consegue se forçar a andar. Esse momento não tem nenhuma corrida louca; nenhum desespero, nenhum prazo, nenhuma ordem de médico. Sherlock tem tempo, e irá saboreá-lo.

Será que isso tem a ver com a náusea crescente e lenta que ele está sentindo, e o que aconteceu com a porra do ar aqui dentro?

Um momento depois, ele sente o celular tocar. Afunda a mão no bolso, tira o telefone, o desbloqueia e lê a mensagem.

 

> (Qua 17:02)
> 
> Adivinha de quem são os pais que se esqueceram de aparecer. Qualquer um pensaria que eles iriam querer me sequestrar em uma limusine e me levar para um restaurante chique, mas não. 

 

Com as mãos tremendo, ele digita a resposta.

 

>  
> 
> _(Qua 17:03)_
> 
> _Eu não sei da limusine, mas eu posso arrumar um táxi se você não quiser andar._

 

A cabeça de John levanta devagar e de maneira desconfiada depois de ter lido a mensagem. Ele olha rapidamente sob os ombros como se esperasse que Sherlock fosse aparecer atrás dele, e então olha de novo para o celular. Sherlock sorri e anda um pouco para ficar mais fácil, mesmo que ainda tenha muitas pessoas entre eles – o que faz de um rosto desconhecido algo bem mais difícil de reconhecer.

Depois de reler a mensagem, John claramente chega à conclusão que Sherlock está mesmo na estação e começa a girar e examinar cada rosto ao seu redor, animado, e identifica rapidamente cada uma como “não é o Sherlock”, “não é o Sherlock”, “não é o Sherlock”.

Sherlock aperta com força o celular e anda um pouco mais pela multidão. Pelo amor de Deus, John. Você vê mas não observa. Sherlock pensa ter visto John começando a chamar por ele quando uma mulher enorme com um carrinho de bebê ridículo abre caminho o suficiente para John captar o monte de cabelos negros à distância.

John não precisou ter visto o rosto dele antes. Ele sabia. Definitivamente sabia. Os malditos cachos, os malditos olhos, o maldito cachecol. Ele não acredita que Sherlock está usando aquilo.

Por um momento os dois ficam simplesmente plantados no chão. Sherlock sente um breve choque de terror, que acaba assim que ele vê o enorme e hilário olhar de triunfo que se acende no rosto de John, junto com uma animação que Sherlock identifica como infantil. John rapidamente devolve o celular ao bolso e começa a correr. Correr de verdade. Ele se enfia no enxame de pessoas, quase esbarrando em uma criança e empurrando todos os ombros na frente para for a do seu caminho.

Sherlock dá um passo a frente, o sorriso aumentando até cada ponta chegar ao canto dos olhos. Ele abre os braços e…

_Se importar não é vantagem. Se importar não é vantagem. Se importar não é…_

John se joga nele, dando em Sherlock o abraço mais forte da vida dele. A cabeça de cada um se afunda no pescoço do outro e seus dedos apertam os casacos, tentando eliminar o máximo de espaço possível entre os dois.

O abraço diz “finalmente”. Diz “caralho, finalmente isso está acontecendo".

Mas também diz “eu teria esperado ainda mais se fosse necessário”.

Eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Pés se tocando, e os cabelos fazendo cócegas. Havia um fraco cheiro de chá de Yorkshire, cheiros de assentos de trem velhos e palavras cruzadas de jornais. Abraçar o John era como escorregar em um lugar acolhedor. É quente, é correto, e puxa e gira as entranhas de Sherlock de uma maneira que dói tanto quanto conforta.

Alguns passageiros, mastigando rolinhos de salsicha frios ou rolando por aí com suas malas, notam os dois, e percebem em silêncio que esse abraço é entre duas pessoas que estiveram separadas por tempo demais. E eles sorriem, porque sabem como é. Uma garota escreve em uma mensagem:

“...e eu acabei de ver dois caras se reencontrando. Era perfeito, eu queria que alguém me desse um abraço daqueles.”

A mala de John estava jogada em um silencioso abandono, esquecida no chão gelado de Waterloo a alguns metros dos dois. Uma mulher nota e pega a bagagem, tentando passá-la para os garotos. Envergonhada, ela olha para Sherlock.

\- John-

\- Sherlock – ele responde calmamente, com a voz abafada pelo casaco de Sherlock.

\- Tem uma senhora atrás de você com a sua mala.

John se afasta um pouco para falar.

\- Podia ser o maldito do Gerard Butler numa bicicleta, eu tô me fudendo – a mulher atrás dele fica totalmente rosa.

Alguns adolescentes que testemunharam o momento aplaudiram, mas foi patético. Só uma meia dúzia de palmas. Humilde. Educado. Não soa como deveria ser. Não chega perto do tamanho da explosão que John Watson causou na vida de Sherlock, como um milhão de címbalos se colidindo ao mesmo tempo. Era assim que deveria soar. Definitivamente, é assim que eles se sentem.

Eles se separam e John levanta a sua mão para se apresentar. O sorriso nos lábios dele começa a falar “John Watson.” Parece ridículo, ir do primeiro abraço ao primeiro aperto de mão. Mas, enfim, nada entre John e Sherlock seguia uma ordem certa.

A voz dele não estava sendo filtrada pelo telefone, e as palavras não estavam vindo de uma tela cegante de celular no meio da noite. Parece que acabaram de contar a ele a melhor piada na história da comédia, e o sorriso que ele dá é quase vergonhoso de se olhar.

Sherlock brinca junto e aperta a mão dele, formando as sílabas com mais esforço do que aparenta.

\- Sherlock Holmes.

_Jesus, John. Parece que você acabou de ganhar na loteria._

Ele esteve esperando para dizer isso por tanto tempo e, quando o momento finalmente chegou, quase não consegue falar através desse sorriso idiota.

\- Prazer em te conhecer, Sr. Holmes.

Sherlock tem que rir, apesar de tudo. E John ri junto porque é tudo tão ridículo e surreal, e finalmente, finalmente aconteceu. No passado, de vez em quando nenhum deles acreditava mesmo que isso chegaria.

Tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos quarto anos, cada dedo que tremia ao apertar o botão “Enviar”, cada nó no estômago, cada risada que escapava, tudo se resume neste único momento.

E na pessoa parada em sua frente.

Ele é um colorido bagunçado contra o ocupado cinza do lugar. Os olhos dele são muito azuis e o monte de cabelo loiro está preso embaixo de um chapéu verde tricotado. Os lábios e as bochechas estão manchados do vermelho que sempre vem com o frio do outono. O sorriso dele. Embaraçoso. Incontrolado. Impossível não retribuir. Impossível não planejar uma investigação sobre como aquela boca funciona. Impossível. John Watson é impossível.

E o chapéu dele está do lado errado.    

~

Tudo começa com um cafezinho, a uma caminhada de dez minutos da estação de trem. John escolhe a mesa ao lado da janela e eles se sentam, cada um encolhido em seu casaco.

Eles conversam, riem, mas Sherlock não diz nada sobre o bigode de creme no rosto de John, só para poder vê-lo ficar vermelho quando, quinze minutos depois, um garoto ri e aponta para a cara dele.

\- Seu idiota – ele fala com as costas da mão na boca, mas tem algo na voz que faz parecer como se isso fosse o maior elogio do mundo

\- ...ainda me irrita saber que você escondeu isso de mim.

\- Eu não escondi nada de você. Eu só esqueci de mencionar - John diz. 

\- Assim como você esqueceu de mencionar que estava trabalhando com Sally Donovan por vários meses? 

\- Ai, Deus. Ela era um pesadelo às vezes.

\- Sim, é assim que me lembro dela

\- Ela estava sempre… falando merda de você. Me deixava maluco.

\- Mas você não dava ouvidos pra ela?

\- Ah, eu ouvia cada palavra. Eu só escolhia considerar todas como bosta. Eu posso formar as minhas próprias opiniões, que são ainda mais verídicas, obrigado.

\- Mesmo que ela provavelmente conhecesse o verdadeiro eu?

John para de brincar com os marshmallows da sua caneca e olha nos olhos de Sherlock. Um momento se passa entre eles. John solta a colher.

\- Você não acredita nisso de verdade.

Sherlock olha para fora da janela, onde passa um casal idoso.

\- Eu falei “conhecesse”.

John se senta um pouco mais corretamente, e relaxou um pouco os ombros.

\- Bom. Porque eu te conheço de verdade. – ele pega a colher de volta, lambendo o que restava do creme.

\- Cem porcento? - Sherlock ainda estava olhando para fora.

\- Ninguém consegue ser um imbecil tão chato o tempo todo.- Sherlock levanta uma sobrancelha, encarando-o de volta até John ceder – E é claro que com ‘imbecil’ eu quis dizer brilhante, maravilhoso e imensamente inteligente - Sherlock levanta a outra sobrancelha. – Mas a parte do ‘imbecil’ continua a mesma.

Enquanto a tarde vai passando, John percebe que ele ficaria completamente satisfeito em continuar sentado nessa cadeira tão macia, junto dessa mesa minúscula, durante a noite toda. Enquanto Sherlock falava, John se sentava na ponta da cadeira, sempre em seu estado de interesse e admiração, e é esse olhar que impede Sherlock de se afastar quando este percebe que os joelhos dos dois estão encostados. A indescritível, tão real, quase física afeição de um pela companhia do outro não é mencionada. Eles se combinam instantaneamente, agindo publicamente como se tivessem se conhecido durante a vida toda.

-…então eu tô quase dormindo, sabe? E em algum lugar eu ouço essa risada e alguém se movendo no quarto, aí claro que eu ignoro e volto a dormir. Eu devia ter imaginado. Adivinha o que eu encontro quando acordo?

\- Se for uma ereção eu não quero saber...

John mantém os cotovelos na mesinha redonda enquanto faz vários gestos com a mão durante suas conversas. Tem algo nada familiar nos olhos dele, e a maneira que suas palavras ficam tropeçando umas nas outras enquanto ele fala entrega como ele está agitado e animado em finalmente estar cara a cara com Sherlock. Mas então tem a maneira que ele fica tão quieto e atento enquanto escuta o que sai dos lábios bem mais cuidadosos de Sherlock. É algo tão simples, mas que o faz se sentir muito importante, o que é bizarro, e estranho, é uma novidade. Ele espera. Já faz uma hora, com certeza vai acontecer logo. Os olhos de John apagarão com algum pensamento muito mais interessante com o que está sendo discutido em sua frente. Sherlock já viu isso até demais.

Mas o momento nunca chega. Há apenas o algo desconhecido.

\- …no Halloween quando eu tinha oito anos, mamãe fez eu e o Mycroft nos fantasiarmos como os primeiros-ministros que estavam no poder na época em que nascemos.

\- E você era…?

\- John Major. Agonizante de tão chato.

\- E seu irmão?

\- Margaret Thatcher.

\- Puta que…

\- Você não viu a peruca...

Ele olha novamente ao algo desconhecido, estudando John muito de perto, enquanto este dá uma pausa para beber o seu chocolate quente no meio da sua história de Halloween.

John nota

“O quê?” Ele pergunta, e pousa a caneca de volta com cuidado.

O olhar calculado de Sherlock não hesita.

-  Ano novo.

\- Hm?

\- Eu só estava me lembrando da véspera de Ano Novo, naquela época, quando nós nos conhecíamos há apenas alguns meses – ele se aproxima, colocando os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos para esconder o sorriso que cresce em seu rosto enquanto John começa a contar uma história inédita sobre os fogos de Londres, sobre Mike caindo no meio da estrada cheia de neve, e como ele não deveria ter bebido tanto...

_Você realmente precisa de alguém. Sabe? Uma pessoa._

As palavras ecoaram em sua cabeça; ele podia ouvir John dizendo-as tão claramente como na primeira vez, mesmo que elas tivessem sido pronunciadas de maneira abafada e desajeitada, de lábios bêbados e honestos.

Outra sequência de palavras veio à tona:

_Isso faz de você o meu ‘alguém’?_

Sherlock não percebe que sua mente divagou para a noite que ele tinha chegado em casa e descoberto a mensagem na caixa postal até ele sentir John mover sua própria perna para ficar junto da dele de maneira mais confortável, tirando-o da memória dele, sentado dentro do barracão úmido do jardim dos pais, com o celular grudado na orelha, e levando-o de volta ao lugar com sons de canecas de café sendo levadas por aí.

Era como se tudo tivesse acontecido há décadas.

Tudo termina duas horas depois, com outra rodada de canecas vazias e a conversa sendo interrompida por uma garçonete ruiva parada ao lado da mesa, balançando a placa de “Fechado” na cara deles.

\- Desculpa, rapazes. Vão ter que ir para outro lugar.

E eles foram. Foram para as ruas. Mas as ruas são entediantes e outubro é um mês gelado. Então, eles vão para o supermercado. Mas correr e deslizar em cima de um carrinho pelos corredores, com o cachecol de Sherlock voando na cara dele enquanto o próprio tenta não cair na gargalhada é algo “extremamente inapropriado”, e eles “vão embora antes que eu chame a polícia!”. Então, eles vão para o telhado. E John não sabe como nem porquê, e ele também nem se importa mais, então os dois se sentam e comem macarrão instantâneo frio como se fosse uma noite qualquer.

E tudo seria bem romântico, se Sherlock tivesse alguma noção do que romance realmente era.

John deixa de olhar para a lua para encarar Sherlock por um instante, este cara que parece nunca ter visto um pote de miojo na vida, e muito menos ter experimentado. Ele desiste e coloca a embalagem de lado, parecendo meio desapontado e murmurando algo sobre a comida ser algo produzido de maneira irracional para o consumo.

\- Totalmente ilógico, comprido demais e muito escorregadio para ser considerado…

 - Cala a boca. É a porra de um miojo.

Sherlock se reajusta de maneira defensiva.

\- Você é… ilógico do mesmo jeito. – ele faz uma careta.

\- Quer dizer que você quer me ver mergulhado em... - John pega o pote e lê a embalagem de novo, segurando de maneira a pegar a luz dos postes lá embaixo – molho de frango e cogumelo?

\- Eu não… eu não disse…

\- Eu não estava desaprovando a ideia.

Uma coloração vermelha ataca as bochechas de Sherlock.

\- ...Você é um idiota.

\- Na verdade, sou um soldado médico com treinamento completo, é bom se informar antes.

A conversa para quando essas palavras fazem os dois se lembrarem do motivo para John ter retornado a Londres. Sherlock não tem certeza se quer falar sobre isso. A noite está tão serena, tão calma para ser poluída com más notícias..

John dá um suspiro profundo e apoia as mãos no chão, olhando para o céu noturno.

\- Você sabe porque eu voltei.

Sherlock fecha os olhos. Então, John pensa de maneira diferente. Bem, isso é óbvio, ele tinha acabado de confessar ser como um miojo.

\- Claro que eu sei - _Miojo nem é algo que pensa._

John se mexe, parecendo desconfortável.

\- Eu estou sendo transferido.

_Não desperdice tempo, John, pule a parte óbvia. Apenas me diga aonde, e quando você vai estar de volta, se a gente vai poder se sentar no telhado outra vez, se eu vou precisar levar embalagens de miojo para um quarto de hospital na próxima vez._

\- Afeganistão ou Iraque?

\- …Afeganistão.

A resposta é como um zumbido no longo silêncio.

\- Quando?

John olha para ele.

_Quanto tempo nós temos? Por quanto tempo você será meu? Antes de passar a ser do exército? Quanto tempo?_

\- Uma semana.

Por um tempo, não se fala mais nada. John segura a mão de Sherlock na escuridão. De repente, tudo fica mais pesado, o ar fica mais gelado. Eles passam a encarar os próprios pés, e assim as coisas ficam por um tempo, com embalagens de miojo comido pela metade caídas no chão e cachecóis ainda mais apertados ao pescoço.

\- Eu sinto como se tivesse que agradecer. - Sherlock diz, de repente, olhando para a rua lá embaixo – Você sabe como as coisas ficavam ruins, e suas ideias estranhas de diversão eram, eu admito, quase divertidas.

John suspira, procurando em sua mente por uma maneira de dizer que as mensagens de celular eram um escapismo para ele também. Então, ele pensa em Sherlock deduzindo a sua vida bagunçada apenas pela frequência dos sanduíches da madrugada e pela necessidade de uma voz na escuridão. Parece que John vai dizer alguma coisa, mas acaba decidindo que não precisa. Sherlock sabe.

O celular de John toca, um som penetrante e indesejável. É a mãe dele, perguntando sobre trens atrasados, sobra de curry na geladeira, não será que ele precisa de carona, será que ele está com um casaco...

Então, eles descem do telhado, um ajudando ao outro e ainda conseguindo arranhar os joelhos. Andam em sincronia, com as mãos nos bolsos e os cotovelos se tocando até chegarem ao ponto de ônibus. Quando o ônibus está chegando, John fica incomodado, tirando e colocando as mãos no bolso o tempo todo. Quando parece que está para ir embora, ele se vira de um jeito desajeitado, abrindo a boca lentamente. Sherlock acha que ele vai dizer alguma coisa mas, depois de um momento de hesitação e meio segundo de alguma fala motivacional, John se aproxima e encosta os lábios nos de Sherlock. As mãos dele estão congelando, mas quando elas acomodam o rosto de Sherlock, este relaxa nelas como se estivesse pegando fogo. É algo bem delicado e bonito. Rápido, mas nada apressado, e absolutamente perfeito. 

E foi assim que a primeira noite dos dois terminou; pés arrastados e um beijo desajeitado que logo depois se torna exatamente naquilo que o outro precisa.


	25. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ela escorregou dos dedos dele inesperadamente, sem avisar, como todo o resto."

 

**6 anos depois**

 

_Querido Sherlock,_

_Eu entendo que, hoje em dia, cartas de papel tem aquele ar bem vintage, mas eu prometi que escreveria para você. Além do mais, mensagens de celular e e-mails não são tão pessoais. Mas não se preocupe, isso aqui não vai ser no estilo de Diário de Uma Paixão (pergunte à Molly). Eu sinto como se me sentar aqui e escrever para você de vez em quando é o que vai manter minha mente sã durante tudo isso. Se bem que isso nem é surpresa, não é? Enfim, me avise quando eu tiver que tiver que passar a anotar o outro endereço, já estou ansioso para ver o seu apartamento quando tiver algum tempo. Pelo o que você já descreveu, parece perfeito para você. Ou para nós. O que quer que vá ser. Te digo que já estou com saudades de Londres e estou longe há apenas uma semana! Depois eu falo sobre como a comida é horrível, tenho que te falar de um cara que eu conheci no primeiro dia, ele se chama Todd Daniels e é absurdamente hilário..._

_Querido Sherlock_

_Eu contei tudo sobre você para o Todd. Nós nos sentamos uma noite e conversamos sobre as pessoas que deixamos em casa. Ele tem muitas. Ele vem de uma daquelas famílias enormes e felizes que se entendem e não brigam no natal por causa de batatas queimadas. Eu pensei em como você e eu acharíamos isso estranho. Imaginei você sentado ao meu lado e sabia cada olhar que daria enquanto Todd se derretia falando sobre os irmãos. Eu nem consigo imaginar você falando do Mycroft daquele jeito, só de pensar dá vontade de rir. Enfim, o Todd estava me contando sobre onde ele passou a infância e como teve que dividir o banheiro com outras oito pessoas..._

 

Todd Daniels.

 

_Querido Sherlock_

_Essa carta vai ter que ser pequena, mas eu explico tudo na de semana que vem. Mas eu tenho tempo o suficiente para contar COMO A MINHA SALSICHA É MINÚSCULA_

_Ahn, foi o Todd quem escreveu isso. Aquele intrometido de merda precisa aprender a cuidar da própria vida e aprender que A MINHA SALSI..._

 

O bosta do Todd Daniels.

 

_Querido Sherlock_

_Eu costurei um braço hoje. Ainda que não tenha sido um de verdade, era um braço de qualquer jeito, e eu o salvei. De nada, braço. O Todd fez uma bagunça com o dele. Eu odeio falar isso, mas meio que fez eu me sentir melhor. Encontrei algo que acho que realmente sou bom. Talvez o melhor de todos, se conseguir manter o ritmo. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar…_

 

John escreve sobre esse tal de Todd com tanta animação e carinho que Sherlock até solta um suspiro sempre que vê o nome do cara rabiscado entre a caligrafia quase ilegível de John. As palavras para o nome de Todd são desenhadas no papel com mais cuidado, não há tanta pressa do que há no resto do que ele escreve. É como se fosse importante colocar esse nome de maneira perfeita. Sherlock sente o ciúme o puxando para baixo, mas o empurra para longe.

John encontrou alguém com quem ele realmente estabeleceu uma conexão, com quem ele se importa, uma pessoa que o faz se sentir melhor. Alguém que ele realmente pudesse ver e… tocar. Um amigo de verdade. Mas é Sherlock quem sabe dos sanduíches da madrugada, do péssimo talento para tricô, dos hábitos alcoólatras da sua irmã, que o John comeu panquecas no primeiro e no último dia na universidade mesmo sendo mais voltado para doces…

Sherlock pensa em John contando isso tudo para Todd e percebe, tarde demais, que seus punhos estão apertando os cantos da carta. Ele a solta imediatamente e algo dentro dele afunda com a visão do papel todo amassado.

Poxa vida, John.

Sherlock passa os dedos pelos amassos, tristemente, dobra o papel e o coloca de lado. Depois de passar as mãos pelos cabelos por um tempo, ele pega a próxima carta.

_Sherlock, Todd fez a coisa mais hilária de todas nessa manhã, eu tenho tanta sorte de…_

Sherlock deixa essa de lado e continua.

Durante a meia hora seguinte, ele nota uma mudança nas cartas de John. Não são só as palavras escritas, mas também a maneira com que John devia ter segurado a caneta. As letras nas páginas ficaram mais redondas e menos bagunçadas. Os “Ts” passaram a ser cortados com uma linha fraca e curta ao invés do traço apressado que às vezes passava pela palavra inteira, aquela maneira que Sherlock tinha se acostumado a ver durante toda a carreia militar de John. Era como se o desejo apressado de escrever todas as coisas interessantes antes que fossem esquecidas tivesse começado a desaparecer.

Uma hora depois, Sherlock estava segurando a última carta, sentindo um buraco dolorido no peito enquanto lia as últimas palavras, passando o dedo pela última e bagunçada assinatura de John. Ele deixa o papel na mesa, agora em uma enorme desordem de cartas atrás de cartas, frases atrás de frases, e por um momento todas as linhas pretas começam a se contorcer e formar um grande borrão e ele não...

Sherlock esfrega os olhos, e depois o rosto todo.

Cansado. Ele só está cansado. E parece que ele deve ter perdido a parte de John Watson que ele conhecia.

Ele olha para as páginas espalhadas.

John amadureceu, obviamente. Ele nunca iria ser para sempre aquele garoto que ofegava de tanto rir por causa de um macaroon com um bigode de papel. Os pés que vão descer na fria plataforma na manhã seguinte pisarão de forma dura. Os olhos não vão se animar com exaltação ao verem Sherlock. Este irá encontrar a serenidade calma de um homem que viu muita coisa, mas que não conseguiria deixar de ver ainda mais. Ele vai andar até Sherlock, ainda que esteja correndo em sua mente, e envolverá os braços nele mais uma vez, respirando aquele algo familiar.

Durante o tempo depois do treinamento John experimentou o que realmente é ser um soldado. Cansado de ficar sentado na clínica médica, cuidando de dores de cabeça e resfriados, tanto John como Todd foram atraídos pelo perigo e viraram estatística. Eles atiraram e levaram tiros, e por volta do final do quinto ano dos dois juntos, Todd foi morto. _Um tiro no peito, não tinha muito tempo, John não entrou em detalhes. Ele provavelmente esteve lá, deve ter visto isso acontecer, deve tê-lo visto morrer._

Sherlock ainda não sabe como se sente em relação a isso, então decide não sentir nada. Ele empurra isso para longe e logo segue em frente.

Depois que Todd se foi, Sherlock nota pelas datas que as cartas de John passaram a ser menos frequentes. Elas também não tinham mais o velho ar de garotinho animado. Era como se ele tivesse abandonado a pipa. Ela escorregou dos dedos dele inesperadamente, sem avisar, como todo o resto. Ou era isso, ou o vento ficou forte demais para ele segurar aquele último pedaço dele mesmo. Ele não é mais John Watson, o garoto na universidade que sabe o nome de todos os vilões de James Bond. Ele é John Watson, o soldado insensível e internamente ferido, com uma pipa estragada rastejando aos seus pés. E, depois de seis longos anos, ele está voltando para casa.

Sherlock devolve todas as cartas à caixa de papelão lentamente, leva-a ao seu quarto e a empurra para debaixo da cama.

Ele não dorme.

\----------------------------

**4 anos depois**

São 23:15. Sherlock escuta a sacola do supermercado antes mesmo de vê-la. John parece estar fazendo barulho o suficiente para acordar a rua inteira enquanto sobe as escadas de 221B.

A sacola pousa na mesa da cozinha, ao lado do microscópio de Sherlock, com um golpe surdo. Sherlock a olha, e logo volta a colocar alguma coisa entre as placas de vidro, sem olhar para os olhos de John. _Ele está furioso com alguma coisa. Dá para ouvir até nos passos._

Ambos parecem estar esperando pelo outro começar a falar.

A mente de Sherlock começa a se agitar: _fígado, rim, dedos, cabeça – não, a cabeça tinha sido a gota d’água, foi para o lixo na semana passada, a geladeira está limpa então não deve ser isso. Será que eu esqueci o leite de novo? Por alguma razão, isso deixa o John bravo. E seria uma explicação para a sacola de supermercado, mas nós compramos uma caixa nova ontem mesmo. É por causa da investigação? Não pode ser, é a coisa mais importante. Estamos trabalhando nisso há dois, três dias, o que faz de hoje dia dezenove de outu..._

_Ah._

Sherlock finalmente olha para cima e percebe que John não está bravo com nada. Ele está magoado.

Agora que ele realmente começa a prestar atenção, Sherlock vê o logo de uma marca de miojo através do plástico da sacola. Ele fecha os olhos e dá um suspiro. Não é normal ele esquecer essas coisas.

\- Você tem trinta e um anos agora, John, faz mesmo sentido continuar com essa tradição quando temos algo tão interessante…?

\- Ah, vai tomar no cu  - John o interrompe e já está fora da cozinha antes mesmo de Sherlock abrir os olhos.

Coisa errada a se dizer. _Coisa errada a se dizer._

O olhar de Sherlock volta a encarar o que está na sua frente e ele faz uma careta, como se fosse tudo culpa do microscópio. Ele afasta a cadeira rapidamente e pega a sacola; alguns minutos depois, Sherlock está parado na entrada do quarto, com um pote de miojo em uma mão e um garfo na outra. Ele olha para o John, que está sentado com as costas encostadas na cabeceira da cama, encarando para os próprios pés.

Quando Sherlock limpa a garganta, o pote nas mãos dele atrai os olhos de John, o que o faz franzir a sobrancelha e apertar o rosto nas mãos.

\- Talvez seja uma tradição idiota. Talvez eu esteja sendo idiota. Miojo é coisa de retardado, não é? Por que nós não podemos agir normalmente e sair para jantar? – ele suspira, mas remove as mãos e olha para cima, como se pedisse desculpas. - Nós já estamos crescidos demais para isso, não é?

Sherlock se junta a ele na cama, se ajoelhando ao seu lado, mas sem responder.

\- Você nunca gostou de miojo mesmo. - John rosna.

\- Verdade. Mas eu assumi que é assim que relacionamentos funcionam.

– Como assim, forçar o outro a comer miojo frio num telhado é o equivalente a um relacionamento bem-sucedido? – John responde, com um ar de zombaria.

Sherlock inclina um pouco a cabeça, pensando.

 – Não, eu não faço essas coisas por gostar delas, mas porque eu gosto de você. Eu não vejo essas coisas como tempo perdido porque – ele hesita, mudando de posição – como eu disse antes, você sabe como tudo podia ficar horrível, e eu estaria perdido hoje em dia se não fossem as coisas insanas que você me mandava por mensagem quando éramos jovens. Eu estaria perdido sem você. – Ele olha para as próprias mãos e acrescenta – E ainda que eu fique meio em dúvida com a sua escolha em relação à comida de quando você tinha vinte e um, isso não importa. Eu consigo me lembrar daquela primeira noite como se hoje fosse o dia seguinte. Com ou sem miojo.

Os olhos de John finalmente parecem mais leves, e os seus ombros relaxam enquanto ele olha Sherlock girando o garfo dentro do pote. Aquela tinha sido a combinação mais estranha de palavras românticas a sair da boca de Sherlock e John tenta não mostrar como elas mexeram com ele.

\- Ainda foi uma merda você ter esquecido - John diz, mas de maneira calma, perdoando-o.

\- Como foi ignorante da minha parte - Sherlock responde grosseiramente, arrancando um sorriso de John pela lembrança.

Ele oferece um garfo a John, que apenas levanta uma sobrancelha desinteressada para a comida.

\- Anda, ou eu vou derrubar isso – acenando para o pote de miojo – na sua calça. - John a outra sobrancelha. Sherlock solta um suspiro irritado.

– Você queria miojo para o jantar, então é isso o que vamos ter – ele tenta outra vez, levantando o garfo cheio e rindo quando não consegue enfiá-lo dentro da boca fechada do outro – Seu teimoso…

John traz a cabeça de Sherlock em sua direção com a mão atrás do pescoço dele, calando a boca do outro com um beijo e o rolando na cama. Eles só se lembram do miojo um pouco mais tarde, quando o cotovelo de um deles pousa em alguma coisa gelada e escorregadia.

Mesmo com os protestos de John, o que restou no pote foi atirado pela janela sem cerimônia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic até o fim! O processo de tradução foi mais complicado do que eu tinha previsto - muitos trocadilhos que só fazem sentido em inglês, piadas que só tem graça para quem mora no Reino Unido... mas foi uma experiência muito boa, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa versão final - e da fic também! Os comentários foram o que me incentivaram a continuar até o fim, e desculpe por ter atrasado as atualizações de vez em quando - sei como é sofrer com fic incompleta...
> 
> Agora, é esperar a websérie!! Também planejamos legendá-la quando sair! No blog tem uma página falando um pouco sobre esse projeto: http://bit.ly/1i10xHH
> 
> Obrigada aos leitores mais uma vez, e bom hiatus!! o/


End file.
